Secrets Within the College of Winterhold
by nanors123
Summary: An unexpected fling turns into something more and Adebt mage Seradia meets the Dragonborn June and an unexpected friendship is formed. The College of Winterhold is never boring but the events that are coming up will be written down in history, for better or for worse.
1. Chapter 1

**Here is my next Skyrim fanfiction, Seradia is not dragonborn. June will be in this story and yes the romance of the story is with Ancano. Why you ask? Because it's different and the idea popped up into my head while I was doing the college quest's, I know he's a jerk but maybe there's a heart in that jerk xD (Don't judge me.) This story is going to mainly focus on the building up romance and story, there won't be as much smut in this story as there was in my others. (If this is your first time reading my stories, you should start reading Hated Love because if you start with this story you might get confused.) I hope you like this story, please enjoy it! (Be careful not to jump to conclusion in this story because the ending might be different than you think ;) ) Yes the story will have spoilers. **

* * *

Seradia was a young Breton in her mid 20's, she left her home in High Rock to join the College of Winterhold. She was always fascinated with magic and wanted to become a master of destruction magic but also restoration magic. She arrived at the college about 6 months ago and it seemed there was never a boring moment in the unfamiliar land of Skyrim.

About 3 months ago rumors of dragons have been spreading all across Skyrim, and not only that but also a new Dragonborn as well. She was curios about the tales if they were true or not but not that interested in them to go off and chase after them. All she knew was that the Dragonborn was a Female and a Nord, typical she always thought. She found herself to become jealous of the Nord's, they were strong and mostly good looking.

She never really cared about her looks before, but when she would see the Nordic women with their tall curvy forms and perfect perky breasts she couldn't help but feel a little jealous. She only came to be interested in a few men since she moved to Skyrim but they were always drooling over the more attractive women around her.

Than about a month ago a Thalmor representative named Ancano came to the college to be the Arch-Mage's "advisor" is what she was told but it still didn't make any sense. She couldn't make any sense of anything anymore, she had yet seen a dragon so to her it was just a rumor and something else destroyed the village Helgen, there's a war going on so it could be a cover story from whom ever attacked it, she always told herself. The only thing important to her was completing her goal and becoming a master mage, she had just ranked up from Apprentice to Adept and was able to move to a new quarters on the second floor in the Hall of Attainment.

It made her happy because it meant she would get to be closer to Enthir, he was one of the few men she found herself admiring and growing attached to but he showed no interest in her. It wasn't because he was drooling over anybody else, he just kept to himself and just didn't seem to be interested in anybody or maybe it was just her. She sighed closing the drawer finally finishing up moving her things from her old quarters, she sat up rubbing the back of her neck looking around examining everything.

It was a little bigger than her last room and she had her own desk which she was very grateful for. She found herself buying more and more books from the Arcanaeum lately, it was hard to resist he had an interesting collection of books. She turned her head noticing a medium sized mirror hanging on her wall, she walked over to it examining her appearance. She brushed her fingers through her medium length curly dark brown hair, she had high cheek bones and pale green eyes. She wrinkled up her nose a bit thinking she looked messy and it was no wonder that Enthir showed no interest in her, but at least he spoke to her often and it seemed they were becoming good friends.

She placed her finger on the tip of her nose and slowly rose it up to where it looked like a piggy nose, she smiled a goofy grin sticking her tongue out making stupid faces at the mirror. "Hard at work I see!" She heard a familiar voice laugh out from behind her. She quickly turned seeing it was Enthir, he was leaning against the door frame with his arms crossed and laughing at her a little. Seradia clenched her fists lowering her head down to where she was looking at the floor, she let her hair fall in front of her face to hide that she was blushing from embarrassment.

It seemed like she made a fool of herself every time he was around. "I was just.." She started to explain but couldn't come up with an excuse. "Being childish?" He said jokingly with a smirk on his face, she looked up wrinkling her nose at him and than looked away crossing her arms. "You should try it sometimes, having a stick up your butt all the time can't be good for you." She said not being able to hold back the smile on her face. "Hey I'm not as bad as that Ancano guy." He said sitting up walking into her room a little, he looked around seeing she had re organized and moved everything.

She watched him a little and than turned grabbing one of the books off of her desk. "Yea he doesn't have a secret fencing thing going on like you do so there's the difference." She looked back at him. "Shhh! Keep your voice down about that and there's way more than that to tell the difference between us!" He sounded a bit offended and Seradia couldn't help but laugh at him for it. "Well I guess I should stop being childish now and go get some things done." She said giving him a small smile and than walked past him leaving her room, Enthir smiled back watching her leave.

It seemed like everybody was cautious about Ancano and that they didn't like him very much but Seradia didn't know enough about him to have an opinion. He had hardly said a word to her since he's been here and she didn't think he even knew her name. But she would sometimes catch him looking at her but not only that watching her, he would look at her a certain way that she was unfamiliar with . A part of her felt uncomfortable by it but than another part of her kind of liked it, no one had ever looked at her like that before and it gave her a weird feeling through out her body.

He was tall like every High Elf and he was handsome she thought, she liked his long white blonde hair and couldn't help but admire his strong jaw lines. But he was also kind of rude and acted like he was full of himself so she would normally steer clear of him for her fear of his judgment. She opened the door and was greeted by blowing snow and a freezing wind that made her teeth immediately begin to chatter.

She quickly pulled her hood up over her head and walked quickly towards the Hall of Elements. She saw Mirabelle and Tolfdir both talking and just standing in the wind, she didn't know how they ever got used to this cold wind but she hoped she would to soon. "Yes, yes I'll make preparations for the rooms soon don't worry!" Tolfdir said turning his head a bit noticing Seradia from the corner of his eye. "Ah! I've heard congratulations are in due my dear!" Tolfdir said with his usual warm smile.

Mirabelle smiled at Seradia. "That's right, she just ranked from Apprentice." Mirabelle crossed her arms nodding to Seradia. "Ah it's an exciting thing to happen! But you must always remember to be safe and careful with what you learn, there's nothing more dangerous than magic out of control!" Tolfdir began to lecture her, Seradia sighed hugging herself beginning to shiver in the cold wind. ' _Here we go_.' She thought to herself looking down a bit.

Mirabelle smiled shaking her head a bit. "Oh leave her be Tolfdir, I'm sure she has some work to do." Mirabelle glanced at Seradia. "Alright we'll continue some other time." He said nodding at Seradia. She gave him a small smile and than hurried off to get out of the cold as soon as possible. She pushed open the doors and than shut them quickly behind her, she lowered her hood back down and than shook her head a bit getting snowflakes that got caught in her hair out.

She rubbed up her arms trying to warm herself up and to stop her shivering. ' _Moments like this, I miss my home.._ ' She thought to herself, she looked up seeing Nirya was approaching her. "Have you heard anything?" She asked Seradia crossing her arms. "Heard what?" Seradia asked raising an eyebrow. "Has **she** said anything else about me?" Nirya furrowed down her eyebrows. "Who? Faralda?" Seradia said smiling a little. "Who else has it out for me?" Nirya looked away in aggravation.

Seradia laughed a little and shook her head. "I think your just a little too paranoid about it." Seradia tilted her head a bit looking at her. "No I'm not, I know she says things behind my back." Nirya snapped her head back towards Seradia a bit offended. "Okay well what ever you say...Hey I'm going down to the Arcanaeum wanna come with me?" She asked looking down at the ground a little. Nirya raised an eyebrow a little and than gave her a small crooked smile. "You're not still scared of Urag are you?" She said with a teasing voice.

Seradia snapped her head up wrinkling her nose up at Nirya. "No! I just thought you might wanna tag a long to get new books." She stuttered a bit looking away. "Just admit it, you're still scared of him." Nirya said with small laughter. "I am an Adept mage I am not scared of anyone!" Seradia glared at her a little. "Yes you're very scary." Nirya rolled her eyes. "Shut up and come on.." Seradia gave up and turned around walking down the stairs with Nirya following and laughing behind her.

When Seradia first arrived at the college she was quiet and hardly spoke to anyone. The first person that spoke to her was Enthir and was mainly insults because she tripped going down the stairs and tumbled into Enthir causing them both to fall. But since then she had made some friends like Nirya, even though when they first met it didn't seem like they would ever be friends but things happen.

As they reached the end of the stairs Seradia opened up her bag and pulled out the book she borrowed last. "So did you hear the college is getting some new apprentices?" Nirya said watching Seradia. "Really? How many?" She asked a bit surprised, she was the last one to join and it made her a bit excited to know that their will be more. "Three I think." Nirya replied. "I'm not sure when they're suppose to get here though I just know what was told to me." She shrugged and came to an immediate stop almost running into Seradia who suddenly stopped.

Nirya looked up seeing that Ancano was in the Arcanaeum and was in an argument with Urag. "You call this a library? It's selection is pathetic." Ancano complained glaring a little at Urag. "If you don't like it than get out!" Urag yelled at him in aggravation. Ancano sneered at him and than turned around walking away. "Prick..." Nirya whispered watching him, Seradia froze feeling her nerves begin to act up as she noticed the way he was looking at her again. She held the book close to her chest and looked down nervously as he got closer to them, he stopped in front of her looking down at her in silence for a moment.

Nirya furrowed her eyes brows watching him, Seradia slowly shifted her eyes up looking at him. "That book you have, what is it?" He asked keeping his eyes on her, she slowly looked down a the book. "I-it's called the Sun's Dawn V2." She said with a nervous voice. "I suppose I'll have to do with that one." Ancano said with sigh as if it were a big deal, he held is hand out. Seradia slowly placed the book in his hand and Ancano nodded to her and than walked away from them both taking one last glance at her.

Seradia turned watching him walk away and than turned back looking at Nirya who had an eyebrow raised in confusion. Seradia just shrugged and began to walk up to Urag's desk. "You hear for the next volumes?" Urag asked raising an eyebrow at Seradia, she nodded giving him a warm smile. Urag got up from his seat walking over to a pile of books and grabbed a couple carrying them back over. "Here you go, you gonna buy them or just barrow them?" He asked crossing his arms. "I'll just barrow them." She said placing a small coin purse on the desk and than picked up the books.

She nodded to Urag thanking him and than turned walking back over to the stairs with Nirya. "You're not going to get anything?" She asked raising an eyebrow at her. "No I haven't done much reading lately." Nirya replied looking at the book shelves as they passed by them. "So what was that look that Ancano gave you?" She couldn't help but ask. Seradia clenched her jaw looking away a bit. "I didn't notice anything.." She mumbled quietly. "How could you not notice?" Nirya furrowed her eyebrows down at her. "It was kinda weird." She smiled a bit. "If only Enthir would look at me like that..." Seradia whispered to herself. "What?" Nirya raised her eyebrows.

Seradia's eyes widened realizing she said that out loud. "I didn't say anything." She shrugged looking away as they began to walk back up the stairs. "Yes you did, I heard you say something." Nirya smiled looking at Seraida. "You're hearing things." She said keeping her eyes away from her, Nirya kept her eyes on Seradia for a bit and than just shook her head looking forward as they walked up the stairs.

They kept small talk going as they walked up the rest of the stairs, Seradia pushed open the door and was greeted by Mirabelle. "Ah just the person I was looking for." She said approaching them both. "I have put your new robes in your quarters." She explained. "Alright, thank you." Seradia said, Mirabelle nodded to her and than turned walking away. Seradia and Nirya both walked out the door and hurried through the blowing snowy wind to the Hall of Attainment.

They rushed through the door and quickly closed it behind them before any snow could find its way in. Seradia held the books close to her chest as she shivered walking towards the stairs with Nirya behind her. They walked up the stairs, once Seradia reached the top step she saw Enthir was sitting in a chair reading. She quickly looked down feeling her face grow warm, Nirya couldn't help but laugh a little noticing her actions.

Seradia went to her room placing the books on the desk, she turned her head seeing the new robes nicely folded on her bed. Nirya turned away giving Seradia some privacy while she changed into her new clothing. "I think it's a little too big.." Seradia said quietly, she walked out of the room and once Nirya saw her she just started to laugh. The sleeves hung over her hands and the robes were baggy on her.

Seradia slouched over glaring at Nirya beginning to feel a bit embarrassed, her face turned red once she heard Enthir's laughter from behind. He got up from his chair and walked over joining Nirya in laughter. Seradia crossed her arms sneering at them both, she was shorter than they were especially Nirya and was always small. "Now you really do look like a child!" Enthir laughed even more at the glare on her face. "So adorable!" Nirya patted the top of Seradia's head laughing even more.

Seradia quickly slapped her hand away and stomped back into her room cursing under her breath. "You're both not that much older than me! Stupid..." She mumbled the last word pulling her robes off, Enthir quickly looked away realizing she was getting naked. "What? not liking what you see?" Nirya asked looking at Enthir with a wide grin. "It's called respect." He said keeping his eyes away. "From you? That's surprising.." Nirya mumbled with a smirk on her face.

' _A child!?_ ' Seradia thought too herself, she found herself becoming angry at that comment from him. ' _Is that how he sees me?_ ' A frown formed on her face as she finished putting her old robes back on, she looked down at her bed for a moment feeling her nerves begin to act up. ' _Idiots.._ ' She thought too herself again slightly looking to the side at them both. Nirya looked back into the room and frowned a little noticing the look on her face. "We were only joking around Sera." She said raising an eyebrow at her.

Sera was her nick name, the other scholars in the college gave it to her and it just stuck, Seradia quickly picked up the robes and walked past them both not saying another word. ' _A child.._ ' She kept thinking to herself, it really bothered her. Enthir and Nirya quickly exchanged looks and than turned back watching Seradia walk away and than disappear as she quickly walked down the stairs.


	2. Chapter 2

The annoyed look stuck on Seradia's face as she walked out the door and through the cold snowy wind, she didn't even bother to look up to see if anyone else was outside. ' _I don't look like a child.._ ' She kept thinking to herself feeling her frown grow on her face. She pushed open the doors of the Hall of Elements and than quickly shut them behind her, she looked up seeing Mirabelle leaning against a wall writing into a book.

Seradia furrowed her eyebrows down and walked up to her with an aggravated look. Mirabelle looked up and raised an eyebrow in question at her. "Something wrong?" She asked examining her face. Seradia held up the robes. "These are too big.." She said. Mirabelle quickly took the robes furrowing down her eyebrows. "Really? I could've sworn that I.." She began to say examining them. "Oh my mistake I have given you a large." She said looking up with an apologetic smile. "No worries I will get you the proper robes in no time, wait here." Mirabelle said sitting up and walking out of the door, the wind caused it to close immediately

She sighed and walked into the main room of the Hall of Elements and decided she would throw some spells at the glowing targets. She stood there for a moment focusing on the target and than quickly threw a fire ball at it causing a small burnt mark to appear on the wall but it was no big deal, there were plenty other burn marks on the wall you could hardly notice it.

She looked down at her hands and instead of lighting a small ball of fire in her palms she just lit the tips of her fingers of fire. She couldn't help but smile at it, her fingers looked like candles, she was about to throw some more fire but was interrupted by a door slamming shut and quick footsteps. She jumped a little and quickly put her fire out, she turned to see if she could see who walked in but Ancano was in front of her and placed his hands on her shoulders backing her up into the shadows and right up against a wall.

It took her a moment to realize what had just happened, he moved so quickly. "Is anyone else in here with you?" He whispered in a hurried voice as he looked around. "No I don't think so, is there something-" She began to say but was quickly caught off by a kiss from Ancano. Her eyes widened as she stood frozen for a moment, he placed his hands on the side of her face tilting her head more deepening the kiss. He pulled back a bit giving them both a split second for air and than quickly locked his lips back onto hers slowly leaning his body up against hers pushing her more into the wall.

Seradia slowly placed her placed her hands around his neck and shyly kissed him back, she jumped a little feeling his tongue slide into her mouth. Her body began to grow hot and her legs began to shake a little feeling like jello, she had a hard time keeping her breathing at a normal pace. His lips were soft and the kiss was beginning to become wet, she didn't understand the feeling that was growing inside her but she liked it, she was aroused.

Ancano pulled back from the kiss taking in a deep breath of air, he stood up straight clearing his throat and turned walking away not saying a word. Seradia stood there keeping her back against the wall looking straight ahead for a moment, she blinked trying to figure out what just happened. She slowly stood up and walked a few steps almost falling over, her legs felt like they were about to give out. She leaned on the pillar holding onto it, she blinked some more watching him walk away. ' _What...What just happened?_ ' She thought to herself, her body still hot and beginning to ache for him.

She looked down biting her lower lip, her face grew warm. ' _He kissed me...Why?_ ' She placed a finger on her lips that were still moist from the kiss. ' _I'm so confused._ ' She leaned her forehead against the pillar closing her eyes trying to think and trying to get rid of the feeling he had given her. She quickly leaned back up letting go of the pillar as she heard the main door open and close, she felt her heart leaped hoping it was him again but frowned a little seeing it was Mirabelle.

Mirabelle walked up to her handing her new robes that would actually fit her. "Here you go, and sorry again about that." She said giving her another apologetic smile. "T-that's okay." Seradia stuttered and than cleared her throat a bit awkwardly. "You okay?" Mirabelle asked raising an eyebrow noticing her odd behavior. "Yea just tired is all." She quickly answered taking the robes and walking past her in a hurry.

She pushed open the doors and hurried back to the Hall of Attainment quickly opening the door. She was in such a hurry she ran right into Enthir almost causing them both to fall over. He quickly grabbed a hold of her keeping them both from falling over. "What's the hurry?" He said raising an eyebrow at her in question. "N-no hurry I was just.." She began to say but found herself trailing off, she held the robes tightly looking down. For a moment she forgot about everything with Ancano and felt her face grow warm from the presence of Enthir.

He tilted his head to the side a bit trying to get a better look at her. "You okay?" He asked examining her, he tensed up a bit realizing he still had his hands on her and slowly lowered them taking a few steps back. He rubbed the back of his head and cleared his throat feeling a bit awkward. Seradia slowly looked up a little watching him, she looked back down sighing. "Sorry if I seem a bit out of it, I'm just tired is all and ready for bed." She quickly looked up giving him her usual sweet smile. "Goodnight Enthir I'll see you tomorrow." She said beginning to walk away and towards the stairs. "Goodnight." Enthir said watching her walk away.

Seradia slowly walked up the stairs, she peaked into the rooms as she walked by seeing if anybody had crashed yet and she only saw a couple and than heard some noises from one of the other rooms that she decided would be best if she didn't look inside it. She walked into her room placing the robes on the top of her dresser, she took of her robes and slipped on a long shirt that she usually slept in and than sat down on her bed looking down for a moment.

Her mind trailed to Ancano again and what had happened, she bit her lower lip as the feeling from before returned. ' _What is this feeling.._ ' She thought to herself, it was a feeling of arousal and lust every time she thought about it and him. Than she felt a bit bad when a sudden thought of Enthir popped up into her mind, she knew there was no reason to feel bad because it seemed like he showed no interest in her but she had feelings for him for a long time and always hoped.

But Ancano definitely made it clear that he felt something unless he just liked to kiss people for the fun of it. She felt butterflies appear in her stomach and tingles went out through her body, she sighed a bit loudly laying down on her bed and staring at the ceiling. She felt a bit childish by thinking about it so much but she couldn't help it, the kiss was warm and made her body feel hot and ache for him. She quickly grabbed her pillow placing it on her face and griping it tightly, no one had ever kissed her like that before or made her feel that way before. It was confusing for Seradia, who would've thought Ancano would act such a way towards her she definitely didn't see it coming.

She sighed loudly into the pillow laying still for a moment, she sat up removing the pillow from her face and than grabbed her covers pulling them over her and placing the pillow back behind her. She laid down shifting around until she became comfortable and found herself staring at the ceiling again. She turned over grabbing a book from her stand and than began to read it until she finally fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Seradia slowly opened her eyes seeing the rooms were now brightly lit from the sun shining through the windows, she laid there for a moment blinking away her sleepy blurry vision. She than jumped up quickly looking around noticing it was too bright to be early morning. "Did I over sleep?" She quietly said to herself jumped out of her bed. She quickly took off her night cloths and than grabbed her robes slipping them on.

She grabbed some bread that was in one of her bowls and ate it on the way out, she hurried down the stairs and quickly stopped almost running right into an unfamiliar guy causing her to drop the rest of her bread. "Oh sorry!" He said picking up the small pieces that broke on the ground. Seradia blinked and just stared at him for a moment trying to figure out if she had seen him before or not.

He looked at her and gave her a nervous smile. "I don't think I've seen you before." She finally spoke examining him closely. "No one here has, I'm new." He said rubbing the back of his neck with a crooked but cute smile. "Oh you must be one of the new apprentices than." She gave him an apologetic smile. "Yea names Onmund." He said keeping his smile on his face. "I'm Seradia but everyone just calls me Sera." She said returning a smile too him.

Seradia examined him from head to toe, he was wearing what looked like farming/working cloths, he had short shaggy brown hair with two braids in the front, he was tall and by his face she could tell he was a Nord which surprised her a little, the more she examined him the more she found him to be cute. "I gotta ask.." He said hesitantly and looking down.

Seradia raised an eyebrow at him waiting for the question. "Is there any other Nord's here?" He asked with a nervous voice but hopeful voice. "No you're actually the first one I've seen here." She said with a small smile. "I figured." He sighed looking away rubbing the back of his neck. "Are you the only one who arrived today?" She asked him.

He shook his head in response. "No I'm the only one I think." He answered looking back at her. They both jumped a little hearing the door open, Seradia turned her head and saw it was Mirabelle. "Ah good morning Sera or should I said afternoon?" She said with a small smile, Seradia blushed a little embarrassed she didn't mean to sleep in so late. "Why didn't you wake me?" She asked Mirabelle.

Mirabelle just shrugged. "After last night I thought you weren't feeling well so I let you sleep." She said examining Seradia a bit. Seradia quickly looked down feeling her face grow warm, she had forgotten about Ancano for a moment, but thinking about it made butterflies lift all through out her body. "Well I better get going, I have things I want to get done." Seradia spoke quickly and than walked past them both and out the door.

Seradia held herself as she walked through the cold, it wasn't as windy as it was yesterday but snow was still falling from the sky. She looked up at the bright grey sky and watched the snow fall lightly, she always liked the way it looked when it snowed softly here but she still hated the cold and was now beginning to shiver. She quickly started to walk faster towards the Hall of Elements.

She pushed open the doors and than just let them shut behind her, she looked around to see if anybody was in the room. She saw Nirya was training her spells with Tolfdir standing next too her watching, Seradia walked up to them with a small smile growing on her face. "If I needed a lecture I would ask for it." Nirya said a bit annoyed by Tolfdir's presence. "I'm just trying to-" He began to say but turned seeing Seradia and greeted her with a warm smile.

Nirya turned a bit seeing her as well. "Well hello my dear, how are you today?" He asked. "I'm okay, just came here to do a little studying." Seradia replied with an awkward smile. "Ah I see well, I will let you get to that I have things I must do anyways." He said turning and walking away from them both, Seradia turned to Nirya. "I'm going to go to The Arcanaeum to study, come with me." She asked with almost a pleading voice, Nirya raised an eyebrow at her. "Don't you think I have better things to do?" She said crossing her arms, Seradia smirked a bit at her. "Alright fine." Nirya said with a bit of a sneer to her smirk.

They both walked across the room and to the door that led down to The Arcanaeum, they both began to chat a bit as they walked down the stairs. Seradia wasn't really paying any attention to where she was going but Nirya quickly grabbed her arm pulling her to the side. She blinked in confusion for a moment and than looked a head and froze realizing she had just almost ran into Ancano. Seradia quickly looked down keeping her eyes away from him, she could feel her face begin to grow warm again.

Nirya raised an eyebrow at her and than shifted her eyes to Ancano, she scratched the side of her face examining him and the look he was giving Seradia. "Do you have a moment?" He asked her breaking the silence, Seradia jumped a bit from his question. "I was just about to go do some studying with Nirya." She said slowly shifting her eyes looking up at him. "Well when ever you're free come find me." He said with a plain casual voice, he than walked right by them not giving them another glance.

Seradia bit her lower lip looking back down. ' _I wonder what for..._ ' She thought to herself, Nirya gave her a small nudge to the shoulder grabbing her attention. "What was that all about?" Nirya asked raising an eyebrow. Seradia just started to walk down the stairs again. "I don't know." She said with a casual voice shrugging. Nirya followed her and looking at her a bit confused and like she didn't really believe her.

They both walked into the room giving Urag a nod and than walked over to one of the tables that were behind one of the book shelves keeping themselves hidden. As soon as they sat down Seradia leaned over with a nervous look on her face. "I gotta tell you something!" She whispered, she could feel more butterflies in her stomach and her excitement begin to rise. Nirya leaned back in her chair crossing her arms. "I thought something was going on with you." She said tilting her head a bit in question.

Seradia looked around and than bit her lip feeling her hole body begin to grow warm, she wasn't sure if she should tell Nirya but she had to tell somebody and Nirya was the only one she was close to besides Enthir. "Yesterday.." She began to say but trailed off feeling her nerves come back by the thought of it. "Go on.." Nirya said getting a bit impatient.

Seradia sighed deeply. "Yesterday I was waiting in the Hall of Elements for Mirabelle and Ancano suddenly pushed me to the wall and kissed me." She quickly spoke in a whisper, once she finished she laid her head down on the table. "What!?" Nirya said with a smile forming on her face. "Wait, he said he wanted to speak to you..alone.." Nirya said again, she covered her mouth trying to hid her laughter.

Seradia looked up glaring at her a little. "It's not funny!" She said feeling a little embarrassed. "Of course it is!" Nirya said with a wide smile on her face. Seradia felt her face become warm again as she just sat there and glared at her. "Who knew Ancano would have such a side to him." Nirya said tapping her chin a bit thinking. "What do you think he wanted to talk about, or if that's even all he wants to do." She said with a wide grin. "Shut up! You're not helping." Seradia said putting her head back down onto the table.

Nirya leaned forward tilting her head at Seradia. "I'm sorry but it's just too funny." She said with a small shrug. "But why you though.." She wondered. "What's that suppose to mean?" Seradia asked raising an eyebrow at her. "I don't mean to offend it's just unexpected is all, I never saw it coming." She said still thinking to herself. "You can't tell anybody!" Seradia quickly said looking at her a bit panicked. "Don't worry, I wont tell anybody." Nirya said waving her hand at Seradia. "Though you should go to Ancano, I wanna know what happens after words." She said smirking a bit. "No way, I-I'm not." Seradia crossed her arms looking away.

Nirya furrowed her eyebrows down at her. "Are you telling me that you don't like this sort of attention from him?" She asked a bit confused, Seradia winced a bit at the question and didn't answer. "You do like it." Nirya slowly smiled. "S-shut up!" Seradia said snapping her head back towards Nirya, she was now starting to feel annoyed. All Nirya did was just laugh, it was all too much and too great for her.

Seradia stood up from her chair leaning forward with her hands on the table, she glared at Nirya and opened her mouth about to say something but was cut off by Urag. "I need a favor from one of you." He said approaching them both. "What is it?" Seradia asked him raising an eyebrow. "I need one of you to head down to the library's basement and get me the books that's on this list." He explained holding out a piece of paper. Nirya and Seradia both exchanged looks as they both tried figuring out who would be the one to go.

"Who ever does this for me and pick a book out of this list." Urag said. Seradia quickly perked up and took the list. "I will go." She said and started to walk away. Nirya leaned back in her chair rolling her eyes. "Knew that would work." Urag chuckled as he walked back to his desk.

Seradia quickly walked down the stairs, she was half way down when she quickly stopped. She turned around thinking she heard footsteps behind her but when she looked there was no one there. She just shrugged and continued to walk down the stairs to the basement, she got to the door and slowly opened it. She had never been in the basement before, she didn't even know that Urag had one.

She walked in looking around at the large dark room, she couldn't help but be a little creeped out by it. She saw a dark lantern was hanging on the wall, she formed a small flame on her index finger and put it in the lantern making it light up the room. Her eyes widened when she saw how many books were stored away in it, books were her weakness. Seradia loved to read, it was like getting away into another world for her.

She hurried over to a giant pile and examined them all with a big smile. "I wonder if Urag would miss any of these..." She said quietly to herself as she picked up one. She blew the dust off of it and red the title, she smiled as she opened the book up and started to skim through it. ' _Why would he keep all these down here?_ ' She wondered as she closed the book and picked up another one. She was lost for a moment in the new book she picked up till she heard the door behind her suddenly shut.

Seradia jumped and turned around, she gasped as a tall figure was in front of her. She was about to throw the book at it but a hand quickly grabbed her arm stopping her. "It's me!" A familiar voice hissed at her. She blinked and looked up, she felt like a fool once she saw it was Ancano. Her cheeks quickly flushed a light pink as she looked down holding the book up to her chest. "Ancano..I didn't know it was you.." She whispered shyly.

She furrowed her eyebrows down as she remembered she heard footsteps behind her but she didn't see anybody. She quickly looked up at him confused to when he actually go there. "Ancano when did you-" He quickly cut her off. "I followed you down here." He bluntly answered her. She was surprised that he admitted it. "When? I didn't see anybody-" He cut off again. "I was using an invisible spell, and you call yourself an Adept wizard. An apprentice would even notice such a thing." He insulted her.

Seradia sneered at him and looked away, Ancano realized what he had done and slightly cleared his throat. "What do you want?" She asked him in a mumble. Ancano found himself lost for words, he wanted to speak to her privatly but now that they were alone he didn't really want to use words to explain what he wanted. His expression on his face quickly changed to the look he always gave her when she wasn't looking, she slightly looked up at him and than right back down at the ground as she felt her cheeks grow warm once again.

He was hovering over her, he was so close that she could feel his breath hit the top of her head. She tightened her grip on the book as she tried to find an excuse to get away from this uncomfortable situation. She quickly remembered the list she had. "I should really..get back to getting these books for Urag.." She slowly spoke as she turned away from him.

Before she could get far from him he quickly grabbed her and pushed her up against a wall, he had a hold of her wrists and was holding her arms up against the wall so she couldn't move. "H-hey!" She protested. Ancano looked her in the eyes and met his gaze, they stood there just look at each other till Ancano slowly lowered his head. He felt like a pathetic fool, wanting someone like this, like **her** this badly.

Ever since Ancano arrived at this gods forsaken college he could never get her out of his mind, he always watched her carefully. He hated himself that he found himself impressed how quickly she advanced to Adebt. He cursed himself for being this weak, he cursed her for making him this weak. Ancano thought he could ignore these feelings if he just avoided her, he had no business with her. The Thalmor Embassy sent him here to make sure that nothing happened that went against the treaty and they also wanted him to observe the mages here and see how they advanced.

So far he wasn't impressed, non of them would ever surpass superior mer like the Thalmor. But once he laid his eyes on Seradia he found himself only observing her, she was still a low mer compared to him but for some reason she stayed in his mind. She made un wanted emotions stir inside him and now he couldn't take anymore, he must have her. "A-Ancano.." Seradia's voice snapped him out of it.

He quickly looked back up into her pale green eyes, he always admired the sparkle and life they had in them. Which only made him curse himself more. He knew that everyone at this college despised him and he preferred it that way, except for Seradia. He wondered how she saw him, if she despised him just like everyone else. Ancano wouldn't have it, he didn't want to move to fast with her. When he looked into her eyes he saw innocence, because of that he didn't want to scare her.

Instead he was going to move slow and make her want him every time she saw him as well. Just by doing small things he would make her beg for him, he knew that she was waiting for him to explain himself but he still couldn't find any words to say. He let go of one of her wrists and slowly grabbed her chin lifting it to his face. He saw her face slowly flush to a light pink, Seradia's heart beat increased and beat hard against her chest.

"I can't stop thinking about you and I despise you for it.." Ancano slowly whispered. Seradia felt her her heart stop as she saw his face slowly getting close to hers. He slowly locked his lips onto hers into a deep kiss, Seradia felt like her heart was going to burst right out of her chest. She placed her hands on his chest and to his surprise she was kissing him back. Ancano pressed himself against her as he wrapped his arms around her waist, Acano let out a small groan as he pressed more against the wall and put his knee between her leg.

Ancano knew that he could take her now but he forced himself not to. He slowly pulled back from the taking in a deep breath, he looked Seradia in the eyes one more time before he slowly lowered his head to her neck. He started to plant soft kisses on her neck, Seradia laid her head back onto the wall as goose bumps rose on her skin. Right when he was about to bite down they heard the door knob turn on the door.

He quickly let go of her and jumped back right when the door opened. Nirya stepped through the door. "What's taking so-" She began to say but quickly stopped once she saw Ancano was in the room. Ancano had picked up a book before Nirya walked in. "Thank you, I needed new reading material that wasn't completely a waste of time." He said nodding to Seradia. Ancano cleared his throat and walked right by Nirya and out of the room.

Nirya quickly looked back at Seradia with wide eyes. "What was he doing here?!" She asked with a wide grin as she closed the door behind her. "To get a book." Seradia lied with a shrug. "Really?" Nirya raised an eyebrow in disbelief. "What else would he be here for?" Seradia crossed her arms and furrowed her eyebrows down at Nirya. "You tell me." She said with a wide grin. Seradia quickly looked away as her cheeks grew warm. "Here help me with this." She said quickly changing the subject and handing the list to Nirya.


	4. Chapter 4

Nirya and Seradia finally finished gathering up the books from the list and were now heading back upstairs towards the Arcanaeum. "So you're not going to tell me why Ancano was in here with you?" Nirya gave Seradia a small nudge to the shoulder. "You already know." Seradia quickly answered her keeping her eyes away. "I know the cover up story.." Nirya mumbled as she rolled her eyes.

Seradia bit her lower lip as she tried keeping it to herself. She wanted to tell Nirya but she was afraid it would get out, she did trust Nirya but sometimes she would let things slip out. If it got out Seradia and Ancano might get in trouble and she wouldn't want that, she didn't even know if she wanted this. Everything was happening so fast she could hardly wrap her mind around it. It came out of no where and now she questioned her own feelings and questioned this side of Ancano that suddenly appeared. What was he aiming at? Does he actually like her or does he just want her?

Seradia sighed quietly as she pushed the thoughts out of her mind, she forced the butterflies away and quickly looked up as the entered back into the Arcanaeum. They both walked up to Urag's desk and put the pile of books down, he looked up from a book he was reading. He sat down the book and got up from his chair. "Thanks girls." He said going through them. "As I said earlier you may pick one from them." He said with a small smile. Nirya shook her head and walked away but a big smile appeared on Seradia's face as she started to go through them. "I don't know how I'm going to decide..." Seradia said as she picked one up and flipped through the pages.

Urag rubbed his beard as he watched her go through the books. "I'll tell you what." He began to say as he bent down getting into his desk. "There was a lot to go through down there so I'll give you this instead." He stood up and handed her a key. Seradia examined the key and than looked up at him in question. "That's the key to the basement, you can help yourself to what ever you want down there when ever you want. Just remember to lock it up when your finished." He crossed his arms.

Seradia's eyes grew bright and she gave him a big smile. "Thanks!" She said cheerfully as she turned around and ran off. Urag couldn't help but smile as he watched her, he than grabbed the books and walked towards one of the shelves. Nirya was by the door that led to the Hall of Elements waiting for Seraida but she frowned when she saw her going back to the door that led to the basement. "Hey, what are you doing?" She asked furrowing her eyebrows down at her. "I'm going to go look at all the books, you can go with out me." Seradia quickly answered giving her a wave with her hand. Nirya just shook her head and walked out door, Seradia hurried down the stairs as she had trouble keeping her excitement down. She wondered what kind of books were down there and she couldn't wait to go through them all.

It seemed like Seradia had been in the basement for hours and she probably was. She rubbed her swollen eyes from all the dust as she picked up another one and opened it up. She was trying to decide which ones to read first, she decided to go with some of the lore books first. After about another hour she finally picked a couple to start with, she locked the basement door and stuck the key in her pouch. She ran up the stairs hugging the books to her chest tightly, she couldn't wait to start reading them. She hadn't even finished the book she had but she didn't care, these were books that no had read yet so she was going to start with them first.

Before she went to the door that led to the Hall of Elements she stopped and waved at Urag. "Thanks again!" She called to him and than quickly went through the door and up the stairs. She couldn't hold her smile back as she looked down at one of the books she got, she quickly opened the door and ran through. As she ran through the door she smacked right into somebody causing her to drop her books and fall backwards, but before she hit the ground someone grabbed her arm and pulled her up. She slipped forward and landed into someones warm arms, she blinked and slowly looked up seeing it was Onmund who was holding her.

He gave her a small nervous smile, Seradia blushed and quickly jumped out of his arms dusting herself off. "Sorry I didn't see you.." She cleared her throat. "He's not the one you ran into.." She heard an un familair voice say. She slowly looked down seeing a Khajiit was laying on the floor, his ears were laying back as he glared at her. She jumped and quickly went over to him. "Oh I'm so sorry!" She said as she grabbed his arm trying to help him up. He quickly held up a hand making her stop, he brushed her hand off of him as he got up from the ground by himself.

"J'zargo doesn't need help." He firmly said as he dusted himself off. "Oh..I'm sorry.." Seradia said again not sure of what to do. She just than realized she had never seen him before, she looked over to the right and saw a young Dark Elf woman standing next to him. "I'm sorry..But who are you two?" She asked pointing at them. "Their new students like me." Onmund answered her as he picked her books up off the floor. "Oh! I should've known, I'm sorry!" She apologized again. Onmund handed her books back to her and gave her a sweet smile. She looked down holding her books close to her chest as she couldn't help but feel embarrassed. "I'm sorry again..I just don't have my head right now.." She said quietly with a frown. "Obviously.." J'zargo murmured as he looked away from her.

She furrowed her eyebrows down at him. "Well that was rude!" She pointed out. "It was rude that you ran into J'zargo!" He quickly pointed out right back. "I wasn't looking where I was going!" She tried to defend herself. "And that is why you are rude!" He crossed his arms and looked away as his ears went back again. Seradia glared at him as she tightened her grip on her books. "You shouldn't talk to that way you know.." She slowly looked down with an her angry look. "And why is that?" J'zargo asked rolling his eyes. "Because I am an Adebt mage and you are just an Apprentice, so you should treat me like the other high mages around here." Seradia pointed her nose in the air and looked away from him.

J'zargo just laughed at her making her quickly glare at him again. "Do not worry, J'zargo will quickly advance to Adebt and before you know it J'zargo will be above you." He gave her a cocky smile. Seradia sneered at him, she barely knew this Khajiit and she already disliked him. "Come one guys, don't hate each other before you get to know each other." The Dark Elf girl got in between them, she gave them both a sweet smile. They both quickly looked away. "I already know what kind of a person he is.." Seradia mumbled under her breath. J'zargo mumbled something in his own language that she couldn't understand.

"My name is Brelyna, it's nice to meet you." The Dark Elf took a step towards Seradia. Seradia slowly looked at her and examined her features, she saw that they were already in their new mage robes. "I'm Seradia.." She replied looking over at Onmund. Onmund quickly stood up straight seeing her eyes meeting his, he gave her a small awkward smile. Seradia tilted her head as she examined the mage robe on him. "W-what is it?" Onmund asked nervously. "I just didn't think I'd ever see a nord where one of those." She said looking up at him with a smile. "It looks good!" She looked up at his hood that hung over his face.

Onmund quickly looked away as his cheeks slowly glowed a faint pink. "T-thanks.." He stuttered with a small smile. "Ah good, just the person I was looking for." She turned hearing Mirabelle's voice. Mirabelle walked through the main doors with them quickly closing shut behind her, Ancano was right behind her. Seradia felt her heart leap in her chest and her butterflies return as she saw his eyes move to her, she found herself quickly looking down as soon as his eyes met hers. "Seradia." Mirabelle approached her. She slowly looked up at her. "I find myself rather busy at the moment with paper work from our..Thalmor friends.." She spoke the last words with a hint of annoyance in her voice as she shifted her eyes to Ancano.

"So would you be a dear and show the new Apprentices around the college for me?" She asked with a hopefully smile. Seradia looked at them and frowned at J'zargo seeing he was frowning right at her, she didn't want to but she also didn't want to disappointed Mirabelle. "Sure, no problem." Seradia quickly perked up with a sweet smile. "Great! I owe you one." She patted Seradia on the shoulder. "Alright, this way Ancano." Mirabelle sighed as she led him through the door leading to the Arch-Mage's quarters. Ancano gave Seradia one last glance before he followed Mirabelle through the door and up the stairs.

She let out a small sigh as she watched the doors close behind them, she than looked at the three apprentices standing in front of her. "Onmund they didn't give you a tour when you first arrived?" She asked him. "Nope, they said that they wanted to wait till the others got here." He replied with a shrug. "Let's get this over with so J'zargo can start training." J'zargo said crossing his arms and looking away. Seradia just rolled her eyes and started to walk into the Hall of Elements. "Follow me." She waved her hand at them to follow.

It about an hour to show them around the college they went back to the Hall of Elements. "So I assume that you already know where your chambers are and if you ever need anything or need any help my chambers are on the top level above yours." She gave them all a smile. "Other than that, I think our tour is over." She hugged her books to her chest tightly. After that they all parted ways except for Onmund who nervously walked up to her. "So uh..that was a great tour.." He said rubbing the back of his neck.

Seradia raised an eyebrow at him but she had a smile on her face. "Really..well said.." Onmund looked away as he felt his face grow warm. "Thanks?" She couldn't help but laugh at him a little. "So..How long have you been at the college?" He asked clearing his throat. Seradia tapped her chin as she looked up trying to think. "About a year now I think." She looked back at him. "Oh I see." Onmund replied awkwardly. He couldn't think of any thing else to say even though he wanted to talk to her more. "Well, if you don't mind I really want to read these new books I got." She said looking down at her books. "Oh alright! Maybe I'll see you later." Onmund quickly said with a smile. Seradia nodded at him and than walked away towards the door leading outside.

She walked outside covering her eyes from the blinding light that reflected off of the white snow, she looked up at the sky and like always it was filled with grey clouds so it was impossible to tell what time it was. She lost track of time when she was in the basement and giving the tour only made it worse. But she just shrugged and hurried to the Hall of Attainment and quickly entered getting out of the cold air. She sighed in relief as the warmth of the room quickly hit her face, she walked up the stairs and the first person she ran into was Enthir.

He was sitting in one of the chairs looking down at some papers, when he heard footsteps going up the stairs he quickly looked up. "Where have you been all day?" He asked her looking down at the books in her hands. "Everywhere." She quickly answered. She didn't want to take the time to explain everything that happened today, she just wanted to start reading her new books. "Alright?" Enthir raised an eyebrow at he as he watched her walk past him and into her room.

Seradia quickly plopped down onto her bed, she laid down and rolled over onto her stomach. She put one book down besides her and opened up the other one beginning to read it. She enjoyed reading lore, especially the lore in Skyrim. It was different and fascinating, it also made her want to write her own book. She couldn't help but feel a little excitement rise in her as the very thought of it popped up into her mind. ' _Maybe someday.._ ' She smiled as she turned the first page.

Hours quickly passed by while Seradia was reading, every time she picked up a book she immediately got lost in the pages and into a different world. Reading books is what got her interested into becoming a mage in the first place, even though her family was already full of mages so it was expected of her anyways but she never liked to think about her family. They never really got a long, it was a bad past for Seradia and one of the reasons she came to Skyrim in the first place. Seradia yawned and rubbed her eyes, her head started to hurt a little from reading too much.

She sat up in her bed and looked out the window seeing that it was now dark outside, she grabbed one of her book marks and slipped it between the pages and closed the book. She got up out of bed grabbing her books and than placed them on her desk, she stretched and yawned again. She walked out her door and peeked into some of the rooms seeing they were already asleep, she peeked into Enthir's and saw he was asleep as well. ' _How long was I reading?_ ' She wondered as she walked downstairs. Once she remembered that she hadn't eat anything for a while her stomach growled loudly, she stopped at the bottom of the stairs and rubbed her achy belly.

"Somebody's hungry." She jumped at the sudden voice appearing. She quickly looked up seeing it was Onmund. "Sorry I didn't mean to scare you!" He said realizing the startled look on her face. "That's alright, I just thought everyone was already asleep." She gave him a small smile. "Well I tried but I just couldn't make myself fall asleep, I'm too excited about the lessons tomorrow!" He said with excitement showing in his face. Seradia smiled at the look in his eyes, she couldn't help but admire him a little.

Onmund rubbed the back of his neck as he quickly cleared his throat. "I..uh I haven't eaten anything all day so I'm pretty hungry too..Wanna go down to the Inn with me to grab some hot food?" He asked with a nervous smile. Seradia gave him another smile and shrugged. "Sure, I was going to go down there anyways. It's warmer in the Inn than it is here." She said as she started to walk. Onmund gave her a big smile as he quickly followed her.

They hurried through the cold snow wind and carefully made it across the bridge and to the small village of Winterhold. They walked into the Inn and quickly closed the door behind them, Seradia looked up and was surprised to see some of the college memberes were in the Inn as well. It wasn't as late as she thought it was. Onmund and Seradia both took their seats at one of the tables and ordered some hot food and some drinks. Seradia just ordered a water while Onmund ordered some mead, she wasn't much a mead drinker and she never understood why Nord's liked it so much.

Seradia's mouth started to water as the plate full of food got set down in front of them, she licked her lips and didn't hesitate to start eating. Before she knew it the plate was empty and her belly was full, she leaned back with a satisfied smile on her face. She looked to the side noticing that Onmund was looking at her surprised. "What?" She asked him raising an eyebrow up. "It's just that..I never knew such a small person could pack so much food down is all.." Onmund chuckled as he rubbed the back of his neck.

Seradia looked down at his plate seeing it was stil half full, she than felt her face grow warm realizing how fast she had eaten. "Well..I was really hungry.." She said quietly as she looked down at the table. "I can tell." Onmund laughed a little. "You sure you don't want any of this mead? It's pretty good and it helps your food settle." He said lifting the bottle up with a smile. "No I'll pass." She shook her head and held her hand up. Seradia let a small yawn. "I think I'm going to head back and call it a night." She said as she got up. "Alright, I think I'm going to hang around here for a bit more." Onmund said. Seradia replied with a nod and than walked out of the Inn.

She made her way back to the college and than hurried into the Hall of Attainment, she sighed in relief and brushed the snow out of her hair. She quietly walked up the stairs trying not to wake anybody up, she started to undo her robes as she walked into her room but quickly stopped seeing Ancano was in there. He was looking at one of the books she had gotten from the basement. "I didn't see anything like this when I looked earlier." He said seeing that she had entered into her room. "That's because it wasn't in the Arcanaeum." She replied.

Seradia started to feel a little nervous as she knew they were alone again, and in her room together. "Orc must of been hiding things from me than." He said throwing the book down onto her bed. "Is there something you need?" She forced herself to ask him. She gripped her stomach as he approached her. "Yes." He said as he rubbed his chin examining her. When their eyes met Seradia quickly looked down, she saw a hungry look in his eyes and she didn't know what that meant. "I wish to see your spells." He crossed his arms. Seradia looked at him a bit surprised. "Now?" She asked furrowing her eyebrows down at him. "Now." He replied in his commanding voice

Seradia sighed and turned around walking back towards the stairs with a frown on her face. It was late and she was tired but she knew arguing was useless and she didn't feel like it. They quickly walked across the court yard and into the Hall of Elements, she stood in her usual spot she stood in when she trained. Ancano was standing behind her with his arms crossed, knowing he was watching her made her nervous. "Start with a destruction spell, I don't care what kind." He said as he examined her form.

Seradia bit her lip as flames quickly appeared in the palm of her hands, she decided to do a fire ball. She quickly held her hand out and threw the fire ball to the wall. Once the fire ball met with the stone wall it quickly exploded causing her to wince at the loud sound. She forgot how loud that spell could be and hoped she didn't disturb anybody. Ancano raised an eyebrow as he watched the flame slowly go out and reveal its fresh burn mark. They stood there in silence for a moment, Seradia stayed frozen not sure of what to do next. She tensed up as she heard him start walking up to her.

"I see what the problem is now." He said as he kept looking up at the burn mark on the wall. "Problem?" She asked him furrowing her eyebrows down. "Problem with your spell casting, you're not doing it right." He said slowly looking down at her. Seradia felt a little insulted but the feeling quickly went away as she felt him slowly move his hands to her stomach. Butterflies lifted in her stomach and her heart started to beat fast.

Ancano slowly lowered himself down to her ear, she could feel him breathing into her ear and it caused goose bumps to rise on her skin. "Your posture is off." He whispered into her ear. He slowly moved his hands up her stomach causing her to stand straight up, Seradia clenched her jaw as she was having a hard time controlling her breathing again. He was making her nervous the way he kept his hand just below her breasts. "Now try it again." He whispered again as he laid a small kiss just below her ear. "I don't think I can with you...this close.." He could tell she was nervous by the sound of her voice and that made him smile.

"But this is part of the lesson, only a true mage could ignore any distraction while casting spells." He slowly moved his hand down to her waist and placed the other on the other side. Seradia swallowed hard as the fire returned to her hands but this time it was just a normal fire bolt instead of fire ball, that way there was no loud explosion. She took in a deep breath and than put her hands together, she watched the fire slowly form into a giant ball but it quickly disappeared when she felt his hand slowly lower to the top of her leg.

"Hmph pathetic.." He whispered. Seradia quickly took a step away from him making him let go of her and than turned around to face him. "What..What does this have to do with magic?" She asked him. Ancano examined her face and slightly smiled as he saw her cheeks glowing a bright pink. "Magic takes concentration and concentration is involved with a lot of things." As Ancano spoke he approached her. "Well it's hard to concentrate..this late.." She said quickly looking down at the ground. "Is it? Or is that an excuse?" He said raising an eyebrow at her. He stopped in front of her, their body's were close. She could feel his breath hitting her face, she slightly shifted her eyes up at him and saw he was gazing at her.

Once their eyes met Seradia couldn't look away, she admire his gold eyes. "Is it a good one?" She slowly joked with a small smile. Seeing he didn't make a single motion to her joke she slowly looked back down. ' _This is so uncomfortable..._ ' She thought to herself. She didn't know what to do, she bit her lower lip as she tried to think of ways to end this awkward situation. Right when she thought of something to say Ancano slowly grabbed her chin and lifted it up so that she was looking at him.

Seradia felt her face grow warm as she saw his getting closer to hers, she slowly closed her eyes as their lips got closer. Their lips slightly touched but Ancano stopped and smiled seeing that she was ready for the kiss and wanted to kiss. Ancano decided to tease her a little bit and pull back from her, he wanted to feel her lips against his again but he wanted to mess with her a little bit and make her wait.

Seradia opened her eyes and looked at him confused. "It is getting late isn't it, there's always time for training later." He gave her a small grin and than walked away leaving the Hall of Elements. She furrowed her eyebrows at him confused by the sudden change, he confused her a lot and she wanted to understand why he kept doing this. She frowned as she walked out of the Hall of Elements and finally going to call it a night.


	5. Chapter 5

It was mid afternoon the next day and Seradia was sitting on the floor in the Hall of Elements. The new apprentices were also in the Hall of Elements training, Tolfdir had asked Seradia to be there during the teachings incase he needs her for a demonstration. Seradia had her back leaned up against the wall while she was reading one of her books, she would occasionally look up at them but other than she just kept her nose in her book.

Ancano had walked into the Hall of Elements to observe the teachings and to make sure everything stayed under control and nothing happened that wasn't suppose to happen. Tolfdir was teaching the Apprentices about Alteration magic and he was showing them how to cast Oakflesh. "Now Onmund I would you like you to cast the spell and J'zargo I want you to throw a firebolt at him. Let's see how well you can keep control that spell." Tolfdir nodded to Onmund.

Onmund sighed nervously as he held his hands out and a green aura appeared in the palm of his hands. The aura got bigger till it covered his whole body and he himself started to glow a light green, a flame appeared in J'zargo's hand. He looked up at Onmund and than slightly looked over at Seradia with a small grin growing on her face. "Okay I'm ready." Onmund said with a nervous voice. J'zargo nodded and quickly threw a firebolt but it didn't go towards Onmund.

Like always Seradia was lost in her book, she didn't even notice that Ancano was in the room. "Look out!" The loud yell made Seradia jump and quickly look up. Her eyes widened when she saw the giant ball of fire heading right for her, Seradia just watched the ball of fire heading right for her. She panicked and was suddenly stuck. "Move!" She heard Ancano's voice yell at her but before she did anything she felt a large force hit her causing her to fall over onto the ground right before the firebolt could hit her.

The large force had knocked the air right out of her, she grabbed her chest and gasped loudly. She laid there for a moment and than slightly looked up seeing Ancano was facing her with his arm out towards her, he had cast some kind of spell to throw her out of the way. "Oops..J'zargo did not know that was going to happen.." J'zargo said rubbing the back of his neck. He did throw the firebolt at Seradia on purpose as a joke but he didn't know she was going to freeze up like that.

Ancano quickly snapped his head to J'zargo glaring at him deeply. "You there cat!" He yelled approaching him. "What is your name!?" He asked with an angry voice. J'zargo's ears went back as he sneered at him a little for calling him a cat. "J'zargo.." He answered through his teeth. "You need to learn respect for your betters!" He yelled again. "And besides that, your magic is a joke! You really think you can call yourself a mage!?" Ancano continued to yell while his glare increased. J'zargo hissed at his insults. "Now now let's calm down." Tolfdir quickly walked to them trying got get in between them.

"I know what he did was wrong but there is no need to insult the boy like this." Tolfdir patted J'zargo on the shoulder as he kept his eyes on Ancano. Ancano wrinkled his nose up at him. "Your students are out of control, it's no wonder the Embassy wants me here." Ancano crossed his arms and looked away in disgust.

Seradia sat up and watched them argue, she turned around looking at the fresh burn mark on the wall. She frowned as she desperately wanted a quiet place to read and she just wanted to be alone. She picked her book and got up off of the book, she stood up straight hugging her book to her chest watching them for a bit longer. "Master Tolfdir." Seradia called out grabbing everyone's attention.

She quickly looked down as she saw everyon's eyes go to her, she felt her face slowly grow warm. "If you no longer need me, is it alright if I leave?" She spoke quietly. "But of course my dear, thank you." Tolfdir said with a smile. With out another word she quickly turned around and walked away towards the door that led to the Arcanaeum. Seradia knew that Ancano's eyes were on her and it sent chills up her spine but she tried to ignore it. She was a bit surprised of how quickly Ancano jumped to defend her, if that was even what he was doing. She wasn't sure but thinking about it like that gave her butterflies.

Seradia walked down the stairs and entered the Arcanaeum, she looked around but she didn't see Urag any where. ' _That's weird.._ ' She thought to herself. Urag was always in the Arcanaeum so it was strange to see it empty. Seradia just shrugged and walked down the stairs towards the basement, she decided that the basement is where she would go for some peace and quiet since she was the only one with a key no one would be able to bother her.

She opened the door and closed it behind her locking it, she grabbed one of the lanterns and lit it up. The room was now dimly lit by the lanterns light but it was good enough for Seradia. She sat down on the ground leaning her back up against the stone wall, she sighed with a small smile on her face. She opened her book up and started where she left off. ' _I'll just stay for a little bit, than I'll work on my studies.._ ' She crossed her legs and enjoyed the quiet.

"It is against the rules to attack another college member, if it happens again you will pack your things and leave understood?" Mirabelle was scolding J'zargo. J'zargo's ears were flat against his head as he was looking down at the ground. "Yes, J'zargo understands." He kept his eyes to the ground. "Good." Mirabelle crossed her arms and than looked to Ancano. "And you." She said with more of a stern voice. Ancano furrowed his eyebrows down at her. "If a student has broken the rules or gets in any kind of trouble you leave it to the teachers, you do not interfere what so ever. Do I make myself clear?" She scolded.

Ancano quickly looked away with an annoyed expression on his face. "Yes." He forced himself to speak. "Good, now if there are no more problems I need to get back to work." Mirabelle walked away from them and left the Hall of Elements. J'zargo mumbled as he walked back over to the other Apprentices. "You should've known better J'zargo." Breylna said crossing her arms. "J'zargo did not mean for that to happen! J'zargo was only trying to scare her as a joke and show his own skill!" J'zargo explained. "Well it wasn't much of a joke, you could've gotten kicked out." Onmund shook his head at him. J'zargo crossed his arms and looked away with his ears back down. "Well, J'zargo will soon be stronger than everyone here, just wait." He mumbled.

"I'm going to go see if Sera is okay." Onmund said starting to walk away. "Sera?" Breylna raised an eyebrow. Onmund stopped and looked at them. "That's her nick name, at least that's what she told me." Onmund shrugged with a smiled. Ancano sneered at him as he walked by. ' _What makes him think he should be the one to check on her..._ ' Ancano thought to himself as he glared at Onmund as he walked away.

Onmund walked down the stairs and into the Arcanaeum, he furrowed his eyebrows down as he saw no one was there. "Hello?" He called out starting to look around more. ' _I could've sworn that I saw her coming here.._ ' Onmund thought to himself as he crossed his arms. "What do you want?" Onmund jumped at the deep voice that suddenly appeared behind him. He spun around seeing a tall Orc standing in front of him. The Orc was glaring at him annoyed that he was there. "I-I'm looking for Sera?" Onmund stuttered as he felt a little scared at the giant beast in front of him.

"She's not here." He said as he walked by Onmund and towards his desk. "But I saw her walk through the door that led to here.." Onmund said quietly. Urag sighed loudly annoyed at the pest that was bothering him. "She's probably in the basement than, just go through that door over there." Urag said pointing. Onmund quickly went to the door wanting to get away as soon as possible. ' _I wonder what that guys problem is.._ ' He wondered as he got shivers just by thinking about the mean look Urag gave him.

Onmund walked down the stairs and stopped at the metal door, he tried opening it but it was locked. He furrowed his eyebrows at it and tried again but it wouldn't budge. Seradia quickly looked up hearing someone trying to get in, she sighed a bit annoyed and got up from the ground closing her book. She un locked the door and opened it, she was a bit surprised seeing it was Onmund. "Oh! You were down here after all." Onmund said with a nervous smile. "Yes?" Seradia raised an eyebrow at him.

Onmund gulped and rubbed the back of his neck. "I just wanted to see if you were okay." His voice shook a little. Seradia than smiled at him easing his nerves a little. "I'm fine, the firebolt didn't' touch me." She said with a cheerful voice. "Oh good! I was worried." Onmund returned the smile. "You were?" She asked a little surprise. "W-well I mean..I know you're an Adebt and all but I just.." Onmund started to stutter again as he felt his gut twist into knots.

Seradia couldn't help but smile at the nervous Nord standing in front of her, it was a strange thing to see. "It's nice that you were worried, it just means you care about people." Seradia cut him off trying to make him feel better. Onmund felt his face grow warm as he quickly looked away with a smile. "Y-yeah..." He said. Seradia smiled again, she opened her mouth to speak again but a swift breeze cut her off.

It felt like someone had passed by them but she didn't see anybody around. "W-well, I'll let you get back to what you were doing. I need to get back to the others." Onmund said as he quickly turned around and walked away. "Oh..Okay, I guess I'll see you later." She said watching him confused. Seradia closed the door and locked it again, she looked down at the ground with a small smile on her face. For some reason when Onmund was around her, he always acted nervous and it always made her laugh.

She let out a small sigh and spun around to go back to her spot, she looked up and jumped seeing Ancano was standing right behind her. She held her chest and bent down a little trying to calm herself down. "I really wish you would quit doing that." She said looking at him a little annoyed. Ancano just raised an eyebrow at her. "It's not my fault you lack the intelligence to know a spell when it's right in front of you." He replied crossing his arms.

She stood up straight and furrowed her eyebrows down at him, he confused her. One minute he's insulting her and than the next he's kissing her. Seradia knew that this was the perfect time to ask him what his intentions were and why. But she suddenly felt her throat tighten up and she just couldn't make the words come out. She suddenly felt herself become nervous, her eyes met his and she saw the look he always gave her. She quickly looked away clenching her fists. ' _I have to know..._ ' She thought to herself.

She slowly looked up and felt her face immediately become warm as she saw him suddenly standing right in front of her. He was close to her again, she tensed up as she saw him reaching out for her but before his hands could grab her she quickly moved out of the way and walked behind him. Ancano furrowed his eyebrows down as he turned around looking at her confused. "I.." Was all Seradia could manage to get out. ' _Why is this so hard.. Just ask him.._ ' She tried pushing herself.

She swallowed hard and took a deep breath. "I need to know something." She forced herself to say. Ancano raised an eyebrow at her, he wasn't showing it but he enjoyed seeing her act nervous and shy. It was one of the reasons why he felt himself drawn towards her, it was the purity inside her. She quickly looked down at the ground knowing she was probably blushing. "Why do you keep-" Seradia's throat tightened again making her unable to finish her sentence.

Ancano started to slowly approach her again. "Why do I keep doing what?" He asked as he was stopped right in front of her. Seradia quickly looked away as she clutched the bottom of her robes tightly, she was so nervous she felt like she was going to faint. Ancano slowly raised his hand up grabbing the tip of her chin and lifting her face to his. "This?" He quietly said as his face started to get closer to hers. Seradia froze for a moment, she wanted their lips to meet again but she knew she shouldn't allow it till she found out. She quickly stepped back away from him again making him let go of her face.

Ancano looked at her a bit annoyed. "Yes that, I need to know." She firmly said crossing her arms. "And until I do, this can not continue." She quickly looked away from him. Ancano sneered at her and quickly walked up to her and grabbing her, he put her against the wall. "You think you can deny me like that?" He said as he looked deeply into her eyes. Seradia felt her heart beat increase, she felt butterflies lifting in her stomach. But she forced herself to look away from him. "I will deny you until I know." She confirmed but with a nervous voice.

Ancano raised an eyebrow at her and than let out a small sight, he wasn't going to force her or anything like that. He slowly let go of her but kept his place right in front of her. "It's probably wise that this doesn't continue.." He slowly spoke. Seradia felt her heart drop and her stomach twist as he said that, she quickly looked back up at him. "But.." He said meeting her eyes. "No matter how many times I tell myself that, it's seems that I can't keep myself away from you." He explained quietly.

Seradia's butterflies returned and her heart beat increased again, this side of Ancano was so strange. Where was it coming from? It was always all of a sudden, she never knew he could have this kind of side to him. Though he annoyed her with his random insults she found herself thinking about him, ever since the first kiss. Why her? She always felt like she was nothing special but when she would see the way Ancano would look at her it made her think differently. She always thought High Elves despised other raises, and never though one of them would be suddenly interested in her.

"I find myself.." Ancano slowly raised his hand up to her face and placed it on her cheek. Seradia felt her face grow warm as she saw his getting closer to her. "I find myself only thinking of you." Their lips slowly locked onto each other. Seradia wrapped her arms around his neck and Ancano grabbed her waist bringing her closer to him. That was good enough for Seradia, knowing this about him made her feelings for him grow.


	6. Chapter 6

**NOTE: JUST SO THAT EVERYONE KNOWS THIS IS JUNE BEFORE SHE BECAME A THIEF AND BEFORE SHE MET VILKAS, SHE WILL CHANGE THROUGH OUT THE STORY TO TILL SHE IS WHERE SHE WAS LAST. ALSO I'VE HAD QUESTIONS ABOUT VILKAS: NO HE IS NOT GONE, HE WILL BE BACK IN MY OTHER STORIES AFTER THIS ONE, HE IS JUST NOT IN THIS ONE.**

* * *

Several weeks have passed since than, Seradia and Ancano would secretly meet in the basement a few times a week so that they could be together. Seradia spent the night with Ancano only once because she feared they would get caught if someone just so happen to walk into his room with her in his bed. She was afraid that if they did get caught they would get in trouble, Seradia in trouble with the college for seeing the advisor and Ancano in trouble with the Embassy for being seen with a student.

Seradia didn't know if she should consider it them seeing each other, she didn't even know if they were really together or just fooling around. Sometimes when they would meet he would just simply hold and kiss her but other times he wanted more. She was confused by how he saw her or how he actually thought of her but she was to afraid to ask him. She was afraid she would ruin it between them by asking such a question.

Seradia let out a small sigh as she sat at her desk reading a book about controlling destruction magic better. Of course Ancano would ignore her when they around others and it did bother her a little but she knew why he had to. "Working hard I see." Seradia jumped at the voice that suddenly appeared behind her. She turned around to see it was Enthir. "For once." She replied with a smile. Enthir returned her smile as he walked into her room, he walked over to the window and looked outside. "So have you heard?" He asked slightly shifting his eyes her to her.

Seradia closed her book and raised an eyebrow at him. "Heard what?" She asked as she got up from her chair. "I should've expected that you didn't hear, you're either here or in your little book cave." He joked about the basement that Seradia always spent her time in. "Are you going to tell me or what?" She crossed her arms. "The Dragonborn is here at the college." He turned around to look at her. Seradia's eyes widened as she was not expecting that. "You mean the stories that we've heard are true?" She asked with a surprised voice. "I guess so." Enthir shrugged.

"What's the Dragonborn doing here?" She asked as she slightly looked down thinking. "Not sure, but she is outside talking to Mirabelle right now." Enthir said pointing to the door with his thumb. With out another word Seradia quickly walked past him and out of her room. Enthir watched her leave with an eyebrow raised. She hurried down the stairs ignoring anyone who might try and talk to her as she passed by them. She had to see this Dragonborn for her own eyes, she didn't believe the stories until now. She had to find out why the Dragonborn was here, at the college.

She opened the door walking outside and ignoring the chilly air, it was one of the few days that it wasn't snowing and she was glad about it. Before she got any closer she quickly stopped seeing that Ancano was standing next to Mirabelle. Seradia hid behind one of the giant columns and peeked out watching closely. All she could see was the back of the person she assumed was the Dragonborn. She saw that it was a woman but she already knew it was from the stories. She saw that the woman was wearing scaled armor and she had straight blonde hair that went past her shoulders, and she had a nice figure like all Nordic women do.

Seradia already felt a little jealous by the Dragonborn's look even though she hasn't seen her face yet. She slowly looked at Ancano and saw that he had an annoyed look on his face, she could see that he was not like the presents of the woman at all. "So tell me Dragonborn, if we help you what do we get out of it?" Mirabelle asked as she crossed her arms. "How about not the world ending?" The woman replied a bit aggravated at Mirabelle. "Yes, well that's good for everyone but we may need a little more for the college." Mirabelle continued. "You see, the colleges knowledge is strictly for the students and scholars here and you have already said you are not interested in joining." Mirbabelle slightly rubbed her chin as she examined the Dragonborn.

The woman sighed as she rubbed her forehead. "All I need is some information on the Elder Scrolls that is it." The woman was clearly getting more aggravated with Mirabelle. "Yes I understand, you need something and we need something." Mirabelle kept her face straight. "Of course you do, everybody does." The woman shook her head and crossed her arms. "We could learn much from each other Dragonborn, go on ahead and go to the Arcanaeum, but once your finished with this dragon business I would like you to return to the college. We may need your help with something we are planning, if the stories about you are true that is." Mirablle said stepping aside.

Ancano looked at her shocked and annoyed that she was letting this Dragonborn into the college. He knew that the Dragonborn was no friend to the Thalmor, and also the Thalmor told him to watch out for her but he didn't know what he was supposed to do. All he knew is that he did not like her, he could tell that she was trouble. "If I may say something..." Ancano glared at the Dragonborn. "And If I may say something. Don't." The Dragonborn snickered as she walked past Ancano and into the Hall of Elements. Ancano sneered at her as she walked by him. "Are you sure that it is wise to want **her** help?" Ancano quickly looked at Mirabelle. "Yes." Was all Mirabelle said as she walked away from him.

Seradia bit her lip impatiently as she desperately wanted to follow the Dragonborn but she was afraid it would anger Ancano. It was obvious he didn't trust or liked the Dragonborn. Seradia took a deep breath as she slowly walked out from behind the column, she thought maybe if she walked past him quick enough he wouldn't question where she was going. He hardly spoke to her out in the open anyways. As she started to walk towards the door she tensed up seeing Ancano's eyes quickly meet hers.

She tried to avoid his eyes as she quickly walked past him and to the door. "Where are you going?" He asked making her come to a quick stop. Seradia cursed in her mind, her hand was already on the door knob and she was so close to dodging him. "I was just.." She began to say but didn't know what lie to come up with. She would surely get caught and he would get angry that she lied to him. Seradia slowly stood up straight and cleared her throat keeping her back to him. "I was just going to go to the Arcanaeum." She finally answered him. "You shouldn't right now." He said with a bit of demand.

Seradia tightened her grip on the door knob as she slowly looked at him. "Why?" She pretended not to know. "Because there is someone there that you should stay away from." Ancano explained taking a few steps closer to her. Seradia quickly looked back to the door. "Well than I'll just stay away from them, the Arcanaeum is big enough." She said quickly opening the door and walking into the Hall of Elements.

She stood there for a moment hearing the door close behind her, she slowly looked and was a bit relieved to see that Ancano did not follow her. She than broke out into a run quickly swinging the door open and running down the stairs towards the Arcanaeum. She slowed down and than came to a stop at the bottom of the stairs, she saw the woman standing in front of Urag's desk argueing with him. Seradia quickly went behind a wall and peeked out again watching. "And if I did have one here, it would be locked and under the best security. Not even the best thief in Skyrim would be able to lay a finger on it!" He yelled at her.

"Oh really?" She asked with a bit of a laugh. Urag sneered at her annoyed at her smug laugh. "Look, that Mirabelle lady told me I could come here and find some information on them. Now do you have any or not?" She asked with a sudden change to her voice. Urag mumbled under his breath as he got up from his chair, a crooked smile appeared on the woman's face as she watched him look through the book cases.

She saw movement in the corner of her eye, she looked seeing a Breton girl was peeking from behind a wall looking at her. Seradia quickly went behind the wall when she realized their eyes met, the woman raised an eyebrow and walked over to her. She walked around the wall and saw the hiding Breton. "Hello?" She said but also asked. Seradia jumped and quickly took a few steps back from her. "Uh..Hello..." She replied with a nervous voice. Seradia examined the woman's face.

She had goldish green eyes, and a Nordic tattoo on the side of her face. She had a strong jaw line like most Nords did and plump pink lips. Seradia sighed as she felt even more jealous of the beautiful woman in front of her. She saw the woman's eyes examine her from head to toe and than a small smile appeared on her face. "Name's June." She introduced herself. "My name is Seradia." She replied giving her a small smile back. "Well would you so happen to know anything about the Elder Scrolls?" June asked crossing her arms. Seradia quickly looked away as she tightly gripped the bottom of her robes between her fingers.

"I may have read a few books about them.." Seradia answered quietly. "Urag's not going to find them because I have them.." She said slowly looking down at the ground. "So that's where they went!" Urag shouted a little over hearing her. "Sorry!" Seradia winced at his loud voice. "Where are they?" He asked walking up to them. "Well, they're in the basement, I was going to return them when I finished." Seradia answered slightly looking away from them. Urag let out a sigh. "Well than, you take her to them. Just means one less thing I have to do." Urag said walking back to his desk.

"Oh good, I was afraid I'd have to put up with grumpy a bit longer." June snickered as she followed Seradia towards the door that led to the basement. Urag sneered at her as he watched them walk leave. Seradia walked down the stairs and unlocked the basement door. "I think they're over here." She said quickly walking to a small pile she had built up. Seradia knelt down and started to go through the pile. "Sorry, this may take a moment." She apologized as she threw many books out of the way.

June raised an eyebrow at her as she watched. "Bookworm huh?" June asked. Seradia tensed up a little. "Yeah.." She answered quietly feeling a bit fooling as she knew that it was true. After a moment longer Seradia smiled as she found the two books. "Here they are!" She said quickly picking them up. "This is all that there is on the Elder Scrolls I think." She said slowly handing them to June. June examined them both, she gave back the one that was nothing but theory's of them and than opened up the one that was written by Septimus Signus.

She flipped through the pages and it took a moment for her to read a bit of it, Seradia watched as a smile suddenly appeared on June's face. "Do you know who this Septimus Signus guy is?" She quickly asked looking at Seradia. "Hmm.." Seradia stood there looking down at the ground thinking for a moment. "Well, I've only read that book by him and heard a little about him from the other teachers but I can't say I know anything useful about him. You could ask Urag." She said looking back up at June.

June let out an annoyed sigh. "Great, I gotta go talk to grumpy again." She said turning around but before she walked out the door she looked at Seradia with a smile. "Thanks for this, I think you're the only useful person around here that doesn't demand something." June turned back around and walked up the stairs. Seradia was a little surprised at that but it made her feel good. It made her smile that the Dragonborn that everyone talked about complimented her like that. She didn't understand why Ancano didn't like her, but than again he was a person who jumped to conclusion a lot.

Forcing herself out of thought she quickly ran up the stairs and stopped at the top of them watching June and Urag speak. "So is he even alive?" She asked putting the book down on his desk. "I hope so, but it has been a long time since I've heard anything from him. Too long." A frown appeared on Urag's face. "Not sure if this will help but I do know where he was the last time I heard from him. Give me your map and I'll make it for you." He said holding out his hand.

June reached into her satchel and pulled out a folded up map, she unfolded it onto his desk. Urag dipped his pen in ink and than put a small mark on her map. "Thanks!" June said with excitement in her voice. She folded up her map and placed it back into her satchel, before she could walk away Urag quickly stopped her. "Hold a minute!" He said. June looked at him with an eyebrow raised up. "By some dumb luck if you do find an Elder Scroll, I'll pay a pretty sum for it if you bring it to me." He said with a small hopeful expression on his face. June examined his face and than gave him a smile. "Sure thing grumpy." She quickly turned around and walked away.

Seradia couldn't help but chuckle at the nick name she gave Urag but she knew if she called him that he wouldn't hesitate to throw a book at her head. She watched June get closer but quickly looked to the stairs as she heard someone coming down them. It was Ancano who had come down the stairs, he stoped at the bottom of them blocking them from June. June raised an eyebrow at him. "If you are done here than I suggest you leave." He said with a demanding voice. "That's what I was about to do right before you got in my way." June looked at him a little annoyed. "I also suggest that you don't come back and to just stay away from the college." Ancano glared at June as he crossed his arms.

June furrowed her eyebrows down at him. "Sorry but I made a promise to come back and help with what ever they need me to help with and I keep my promises. So you're out of luck." June pushed right by him causing him to get out of her way. Ancano glared at her as he watched her walk up the stairs, he than looked over seeing Seradia glaring at him a little. "What?" He asked confused.

It always bothered Seradia how he treated other people, even though she had feelings for him she knew it was rude for him to be like that. "Do you know her?" She asked him. "I know of her." He answered examining the look on her face. Seradia furrowed her eyebrows down at him. "Than why were you treating her like that?" She asked. "For reasons that are non of your business." He answered with his usual stern voice. Seradia winced as if he had thrown a dagger at her, she looked at him a little upset but his expression did not change.

' _Jerk.._ ' Was all that came to her mind. Without another word Seradia just turned around and walked down the stairs towards the basement, not even bothering closing the door. Why did he have to be like that to everyone? Seradia has seen a side to him that no one has, a side that made her feelings only grow for him but when he got like that to her. It made her want to stay away from him and he knew that but seemed like he didn't care. ' _Does he even care about me? Or am I just someone to pass the time with.._ ' She wondered as she closed the door basement door behind her and locked it.

She frowned as she walked over to a bag that she kept in the basement, she opened it up and pulled out a book that had blank pages in it. Seradia decided that she wanted to try and write her own book but she was still lost on what to wright about. She knew she wanted it to be a fictional book but she wanted to add characters in it that were actually in her life, the people in her life were not boring and she always thought they would be good in a book. They all had their own funny personalities that she loved.

She didn't dare tell them about it though, she was afraid that they would think she was weird for observing them like that. Seradia grabbed her ink and pen and set them down on the ground next to the blank book. She than picked up one of the books from the fiction pile to see if she could get some ideas. Ever since she got the key to the basement, she had been organizing all the books into their own piles. Seradia sighed as she tried pushing Ancano out of her mind and tired focusing on the book.

A few hours have passed and Seradia had piles of crumpled up paper all around her. A few times during those hours she heard knocks at the door but just kept quiet and ignored it, she just wanted to be alone and didn't feel like being Ancano's "break" today. Thinking about it like that made her frown and feel upset but she was already upset with Ancano anyways. She wish she knew what his true feelings were but she was just too scared to ask. She had written a few ideas down in her blank book, she was going over them and trying to decide if they were good enough to keep. Seradia knew she should probably get back to her training but she didn't want to be around anyone, she just wanted to stay in her little book cave.

She jumped at the sound of loud knocks on the door, she looked to it and was trying to decide if it was time to actually get it this time. "Sera you in there?" In was Nirya. "Yeah just a minute!" She quickly answered as she got up and ran to the door. She opened it and smiled as she was glad to see her friend. Nirya was about to walk in but Seradia stopped her. "Hold on." She said as she started to walk around Nirya waving her arms in the air to see if they hit anybody. "What are you doing?" Nirya asked as she watched Seradia looking like a fool.

"Uh..Just checking for spiders.." She lied as she quickly walked back into the room. What she was really checking for was Ancano, he had a habit of turning invisible and popping up out of no where. As Nirya walked into the room Seradia closed the door behind her. "Ancano is looking for you." Nirya quickly spoke with a smile. Seradia looked away from her. "Why?" She asked. "You tell me." Nirya crossed her arms as her smile grew. Seradia just shrugged and went back to her spot sitting on the ground.

"He said that he checked here but no one answered the door, so wanna tell me why you're ignoring him?" Nirya asked walking up to Seradia. "I just don't want to be insulted on how my skills are lacking for an Adebt." Seradia made up the answer even though he probably would do that. "Really?" Niray raised an eyebrow at her in disbelief.

Seradia slightly looked up at her and than quickly looked away. "Stop looking at me like that.." She said as she felt her face grow warm. "Like what?" Nirya asked with chuckle. "Like you think I'm hiding something!" Seradia looked back at her, she could tell that she was blushing. "But you are hiding something! Do you really think that I haven't noticed Ancano coming down here. I have been watching you, you know." Nirya sat down on the ground in front of her. "I hate being watched." Seraida said furrowing her eyebrows down.

Nirya just rolled her eyes and looked back at her. "You've already told me about the kiss that happend weeks ago, so why don't you tell me anymore?" She asked leaning forward. "Because there's nothing to tell." Seradia looked away. Nirya sighed and than started to look around noticing all the trash on the floor. "What's up with all the paper?" She asked picking up one of them. Seradia quickly looked at her. "Nothing!" She yelled jumping forward and yanking the paper out of her hand.

She quickly got up and gathered all the paper. "More secrets?" Nirya asked as she watched her. "Well..It's just..." Seradia stopped as she held the papers close to her. Nirya raised an eyebrow at her in question. "It's just that I'm writing a book and these are just dumb ideas.." Seradia slowly told her. Nirya just stared at her and than started to laugh, Seradia quickly glared at her. "That's so cute!" Nirya laughed harder. "See this is why I don't tell you things!" Seradia yelled embarrassed as she stuffed the papers into her bag.

"Don't get mad Sera! I'm just laughing because it's so you!" Nirya laughed some more as she got up from the ground. Seradia hugged her bag tightly as she kept her eyes away from Nirya. "Promise me you won't tell anyone.." She whispered a little embarrassed. Nirya let out a sigh and crossed her arms. "I promise." She said with a smile. "You should probably do more training and studying than writing though or you might never become a master." Nirya said starting to walk away. Seradia tightened her grip on her bag, she was right and that was the main reason why she was even here. She waited until she heard the door open and close, she than listened to Nirya's footstep's up the stairs till she couldn't hear them anymore.

She let out a small sigh as she picked up her book and put it back into her bag. ' _I really should get some training done.._ ' She thought to herself as she walked out of the basement and locked the door behind her. Seradia walked up the stairs to the Arcanaeum and than walked up the stairs that led to the Hall of Elements. She walked into the main hall and saw Onmund and J'zargo training together. She leaned against a column as she watched them.

To Seradia's surprise Onmund had advanced quickly since he got here, it surprised her because he was a Nord and she never knew Nord would be able to focus on such a thing. She smiled as she watched him cast some fire at J'zargo while J'zargo had lesser ward up. "Come one you can do better than that, at this rate J'zargo will become a master before you." J'zargo said with his normal cocky grin.

Onmund furrowed his eyebrows down at him a little and than a small grin appeared on his face. "Alright." Onmund said as he took a few steps back away from J'zargo. "Alright, J'zargo is ready." He said holding up both hands and casthing lessar ward again. Onmund grinned as sparks appeared around his hand, before they knew it a large bright lighting bolt came from both his hands. A loud shattered sound echoed in the hall as J'zargo's ward broke and the lighting bolt hit him causing him to fly back and hit the wall hard. "Not...Bad.." J'zargo coughed out, he was trying to act like it didn't' hurt.

They both jumped at the sudden loud laughter, they looked over and saw it was Seradia. She was holding her sides as she was laughing hard at J'zargo. J'zargo quickly got up and glared at her. "What's so funny!?" He yelled a little. Seradia was laughing so hard she couldn't speak, her laughter caused Onmund to start laughing. He didn't realize how funny it looked until now. J'zargo's ears went back against his head as he glared at them both. "Laugh it up now! Because soon J'zargo will be laughing at you both when he surpasses you!" J'zargo stormed off and left the Hall of Elements.


	7. Chapter 7

Onmund and Seradia had finally stopped laughing. "I hope I didn't hurt him.." Onmund said suddenly getting concerned. "I'm sure he's fine, it serves him right for always being cocky like that though." She said walking up to him. "I gotta say Onmund I'm really impressed by how much you've advanced." She gave him a warm smile. Onmund blushed and quickly looked away. "I still have a ways to go though.." He said with a small laugh.

Seradia shook her head. "I don't think, to be honest I didn't know what to think when you arrived here. I never knew any Nords who were actually interested in magic." She tilted her head to the side a bit trying to get a look at his face. "Well I'm not like most Nords, my family will tell you that." Onmund said quietly. "What does your family think about you being here?" She asked him. "Must I tell you." Onmund looked at her with a small upset look.

She quickly looked away feeling a bit bad. "Sorry.." She apologized. "Oh you don't need to apologize I just hate thinking about it is all." He rubbed the back of his head. "Do you miss them?" She asked slowly looking back at him. "Ha! Gods no! I don't think I've ever had this much peace in my life. All they wanted me to do was to be like my father but..Well I can never be like him.." Onmund looked down at the ground.

They both just stood there in awkward silence for a moment, Seradia slowly looked around trying to think of a way to change the mood and the subject. "Hey can I ask you something?" Onmund quickly grabbed her attention back. "Sure." She said giving him a smile. "If you're never too busy...Could you train with me sometimes? J'zargo's too competitive and Breylna isn't interested in the destruction school like I am." Onmund sounded nervous. Seradia looked at him for a moment and than gave him a smile. "Sure! I need to focus more on my magic anyways." She said with a shrug.

Onmund gave her a glad smile. "Great! Looking forward to it." He said cheerfully. "I think for now though, I'm going to go grab a drink at the Inn. Would you like to join me?" He asked as he put his hood up. "No, I think I'm going to stay here in the hall for a bit." She replied. "Well, alright." He gave her a small smile and than walked away leaving the Hall of Elements. Seradia watched him leave and than she walked over to her usual spot she stood in to train.

' _I think I'll focus on increasing my magica control with restoration magic._ ' She thought to herself. Seradia sat down on the floor in a meditated position, it wasn't necessary but it was how she did it. Restoration magic was the best one to use when training your magica control. Seradia sat up straight and closed her eyes while she took in a deep breath. She relaxed as her hands started to glow a faint gold, the gold aura started to spread over her body till she herself started to glow.

Seradia could feel her body becoming warm as her magica started to work, the restoration spell was draining it quickly but she forced herself to remain focused. She could already feel herself becoming light headed but she tried to ignore it. She felt pathetic that she was already getting weak, it had been a long time since she trained herself like this.

She took another deep breath as the glow from the aura brightened the room up, she felt a small cold breeze hit her from the door opening but she ignored it and ignored who ever had walked in. She heard footsteps approaching her but she just ignored it and kept her eyes closed and her mind focused on her magica. She increased the spell causing herself to only feel weaker but she tried to force herself to stay focused. Although she was reaching her limit she could already feel her magica grow stronger from this, the spell she was using was a major restoration spell so it was defiantly helping her.

But she quickly came to her limit and the golden aura faded, she opened her eyes and fell to the side a bit. She was leaning on one arm and was holding her head with her hand, she started to loose control of her breathing as she felt like she was going to be sick. "Pathetic." She jumped hearing a familiar voice. She looked up seeing it was Ancano, he was watching her. Seradia felt her face grow warm as she quickly looked away from him. She still felt angry with him for how he spoke to her earlier but her feelings didn't change towards him.

Ancano raised an eyebrow at her. "Are you just here to criticize me?" She mumbled keeping her eyes away. "No." He replied plainly. He tilted his head examining her, he saw that she was pale from using too much magica. "I've been looking for you all day." Ancano said furrowing his eyebrows down at her. "I know.." Seradia quietly replied. "Were you avoiding me?" He asked in a small aggravated voice. Seradia quickly looked at him. "No." She lied. "I was just...reading.." She slowly looked away again.

Ancano examined her closely, he found it annoying that she was avoiding eye contact and he could tell she was lieing. "Have I done something to upset you?" His voice sounded more annoyed than concerned. Seradia furrowed her eyebrows down and kept her eyes away from him, she didn't answer him. Ancano let out a sigh as he rubbed his forehead. "Is this about earlier?" He crossed his arms. Seradia still didn't answer him, he looked at her growing more annoyed with her silence.

He furrowed his eyebrows down as he quickly bent down and scooped her up in his arms. She gasped quickly holding onto him to keep herself from falling. "What are you doing?" She asked him finally meeting eye contact. "It's obvious that you didn't know what you were doing and pushed yourself too far and because of this your body is weak therefore you cannot stand nor walk." He explained as he started to walk towards the door. Seradia furrowed her eyebrows down as she was trying to decided if he was insulting her or helping her.

Seradia slowly looked up at him, his face and eyes were straight forward as he walked. Her eyes examined his features closely, she admired his strong jaw line and pointed ears. She slowly nudged her head between his neck and shoulder and placed her hand on the other side of his face. She felt him tense up as she placed a soft kiss on his neck right under his jaw, he suddenly came to a stop right in front of the door that led out of the Hall of Elements.

She slightly looked up at him confused and than he suddenly turned and walked to the door that led to the Arcanaeum. "What are you doing?" She asked him in a whisper. "I can't take you back to your quarters like this or it will look suspicious...We'll just have to wait in the libraries basement till you can walk..." He slowly explained as he started to walk down the stairs. Seradia felt her face grow warm, a smile slowly appeared as she laid her head back down on Ancano's shoulders. They spent most of that night together.

A month had passed by and Seradia was walking from the Hall of Attainment to the Hall of Elements. It was cold outside but it was barely snowing and there was barely any wind so it was bearable. Yesterday while she was working on her destruction magic Tolfdir had approached her and asked her for her help with his lesson today. He said that this lesson was going to be different from the others but he wouldn't tell her why, at least not till it was time.

She wondered what it was about but she assumed it wouldn't be that much different from his other lectures. She pushed open the giant doors and was a bit surprised to see Mirabelle and Ancano standing in the middle of the entrance way arguing. "I'm telling you mistress it is a bad idea to have **her** here." Ancano said as he was rubbing his forehead aggravated. "And I told you Ancano, you have no say in this matter. You may have the Arch-Mage in your pocket but you will find nothing of the sort from me! Do I make myself clear?" Mirabelle had her arms crossed and her foot tapping on the floor as she was getting impatient with him.

Ancano sneered at her. "Yes mistress.." He forced himself to say. He quickly turned and walked of the room not even giving Seradia a glance. She shivered from the small breeze that came from the doors closing. She slowly looked over at Mirabelle and approached her, she was hesitant to ask but she was curious. Before Seradia could get a word out Mirabelle turned to her and smile. "Ah there you are, before you join Tolfdir's lecture could you go down to the Arcanaeum and make sure our guest finds her way here. She needs to be present for the lecture as well." Mirabelle gave Seradia's shoulder a squeeze and than walked past her leaving the hall.

Seradia raised an eyebrow as she watched her leave. ' _Guest?_ ' She wondered as she turned towards the door and opened it walking down the stairs. As she got closer to the Arcanaeum she could hear voices talking, it was Urag's voice along with a familiar voice. Seradia hurried down the stairs as the curiosity started to over whelm her. She stopped at the bottom of the stairs and her eyes widened as she saw who it was.

It was the woman from before, the Dragonborn June. She had forgotten that Mirabelle wanted her to return to help them with something, she really wondered what it was now. ' _Does it have to do with Tolfdir's special lecture today?_ ' She wondered as she slowly entered the room. "I can't believe you actually found one!" Urag said amazed as he held up a giant scroll. "Is that an Elder Scroll?" Seradia interrupted them as she ran up to his desk. "Wow! Can I-" She started to reach for it but Urag smacked her hand away. "Oh no! I'm not letting anyone touch this! Not even you." He said holding the scroll away.

She frowned at him as she rubbed her hand. "And besides with out the proper preparations one could go blind by just opening it up and looking into it." He said examining it. "Good to see you again." She jumped a bit almost forgetting that June was even there. She looked at her and saw a warm smile on her face. Seradia returned the smile. "Here is the coin that I said I'd give you." Urag said holding out a larg coin purse. "Thanks!" June grabbed it and placed it in her satchel. "Now if you don't mind I've got some studying to do!" Urag said with a bit of excitement in his voice as he looked back down at the scroll.

Seradia quickly looked back at June suddenly remembering what she was suppose to do. "Mirabelle wanted me to bring you to the Hall of Elements, she wanted you to be present for the lecture." Seradia explained with a small smile. June looked at her raising an eyebrow and than let out a small sigh. "Oh joy." She rolled her eyes as she started to walk out of the library with Seradia quickly following behind her. "I'm actually surprised you came back, I feel like most people would of either forgotten or just not cared." She said slightly looking at her. "I keep my word." June said as they started to walk up the stairs.

As they entered the Hall of Elements, all the apprentices heads turned towards them. "Ah good, there you are." Tolfdir said with a glad smile. Seradia nodded as her and June stood next to Onmund, Onmund slightly looked over at June a bit confused by who she was. "Remind me why I have to be for this lecture again?" June asked furrowing her eyebrows down at Tolfdir. "You'll find out, just be patient." Tolfdir shook his finger at her. June sighed and looked away as she crossed her arms. "Now before I explain anything I would like to go back over the safety of using magic." Tolfdir began the lecture.

All the apprentices sighed, he looked at them confused. "Is there a problem?" He asked. They all exchanged glances and than looked back to him. "It's just that you're always treating us like we don't have any control over our magic when we do." Onmund said. "Right, if we didn't know magic we wouldn't even be here!" Breylna added. "J'zargo has already advanced." J'zargo crossed his arms and looked away. "See this is what I'm talking about! If you become impatient and too hasty than you will loose control! I'm only going over this so that you understand." Tolfdir tried to explain but they just sighed again.

"We already understand! Just let us show you!" Onmund pleaded. Tolfdir sighed and than looked over to Seradia. "What do you think?" He asked. Seradia tensed up as she saw that everybody's eyes went to her, even June's. "Well.." She began to say. She looked over at Onmund and his eyes almost looked like they were begging her to agree with them. She rubbed the back of her head. "I don't..have an opinion.." She finally said. She didn't like taking sides especially when it came to matters involving magic.

"Fair enough." Tolfdir said as he looked back to the three apprentices. "I suppose I see your points, today's lesson is a bit different. Today we are going on our own little trip." A smile appeared on his face. "Trip?" Seradia asked. "Yes. A trip to some ruins that we discovered a few months ago, we believe it is safe enough now for the students to come along since we have the Dragonborn with us now." The apprentices all exchanged looks with smiles growing on their faces. "But before we go." They quickly looked back at him. "I would like to demonstrate lesser ward once more just to make sure you all have a good understanding on it." He explained.

"Seradia would you be a dear and help me with the demonstration?" He looked over at her. "Uh sure." She said. "Good, now stand over there across from me." Tolfdir pointed. Seradia did as she was told and walked over to the spot that was directly across from him. "Now make sure to keep it up, I don't want to hurt you." He waited for her. Seradia nodded and held her hands up in front of her, her magic came out and formed a glowing wall in front of her. "Good! Just like that!" A ball of fire formed in his hand.

He waited a moment to make sure she had it good enough and than threw the firebolt right at her. The firebolt hit the wall and quickly disappeared. "Good job!" Tolfdir smiled. Seradia returned his smile as the magic wall disappeared. "Alright, now gather your things students and let's meet a the College's entrance." Tolfdir instructed them. They all nodded and quickly left the Hall of Elements. "So that's what you people want my help for?" June asked walking up to Tolfdir. "To protect your little mages?" She crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow at him. "Yes, you never know what we might run into in an unknown ruin." Tolfdir nodded.

A smile appeared on June's face. "Easy enough I suppose." She shrugged and started to walk towards the door. "Best you go prepare as well my dear, there could be anything down there." Tolfdir patted her on the shoulder as he walked by. Seradia couldn't help but feel a little excited about it, she had never been on a college trip before and also she never went into any ruins before as well. She smiled and ran out of the Hall of Elements to gather her things.


	8. Chapter 8

Everybody finally left for the ruin Saarthal, it took them almost an hour to reach it from Winterhold. As they approached it Seradia's eyes widened, it was much bigger than she thought it would be. "Oh wow!" She heard Brelyna's excitement break out. She took off in a run passing everybody. "Now be careful! Don't enter it with out me!" Tolfdir called out to her as he started to walk faster. Breylna stopped in front of the door and looked up at the ruin examining it. "I can't wait to find out what's inside!" She said with a big smile on her face.

They all carefully walked down the ramps and stairs coming to a stop in front of the door. "Now before we go in, I just want to remind you all that we haven't fully explored this place. So you will need to be careful." He lectured them a little bit. "Yes, yes. We know." J'zargo said a bit annoyed. "Alright now, follow me." He turned around pushing open the metal doors. As they walked in Onmund quickly walked up to June. "So can I ask you a question?" He asked nervously. June looked at him raising an eyebrow. "I haven't really heard any thing so I was just wondering..Are you going to be joining the college as well?" He asked with a little hope to his voice.

June responded with loud laughter, Onmund and Seradia looked at her confused. "No way, magic is for milk drinkers. All you do is wave your hand around." June smirked. Onmund looked down embarrassed, Seradia quickly glared at her. "That is not what we have to do!" She yelled. "Magic takes a great amount of concentration and skill, for most of it you have to meditate. Not to mention the days of practice it takes to advance in it! It's especially hard for a Nord! So I bet Onmund has more skill than you do with shooting a few arrows and waving a blade around!" Seradia yelled at her as she defended Onmund.

"Really? You really think learing magic is harder than shooting a bow?" June stopped walking and crossed her arms. "Well than, show me." June grabbed her bow and an arrow, she handed it to Seradia. "Fine, I will." Seradia turned around. She had a little trouble getting the arrow placed on the bow string but once she did she quickly pulled it back. Perhaps too quickly, she lost grip on it and the arrow shot out but it didn't go far. It didn't even go straight, all it did was just fall down. June broke out into another loud laughter.

Seradia sneered at her shoving her bow into her arms. "Let's just agree that neither is easy." Onmund spoke as he stepped up to them. "Fine, fine." June waved her hand at him as she continued to walk. Seradia mumbled as she followed behind, they walked down the stone ramps and the small wooden bridges that the scholars from the college had put up. By the time they made it to the bottom Tolfdir had already instructed J'zargo and Breylna to study some artifacts that they found. "Onmund go join the other apprentices for now." He instructed him as he saw them approaching. Onmund nodded and walked away.

Tolfdir looked over to Seradia. "Seradia go find Arniel, I'm sure he could use some help." Tolfdir pointed to where he was. Seradia nodded and started to walk with June behind her. Seradia looked at her with an eyebrow raised. "I've got nothing else to do." June answered her before she could ask. Seradia just shrugged and continued to walk. They walked around a few corners and down a tunnel till they finally found Arniel.

Arniel looked up at them hearing footsteps approach, he furrowed his eyebrows down at them. "What is it? Don't you see that I'm busy." He put down what ever he was doing on a wooden table. "Tolfdir told me to come see if you need help." Seradia answered. Arniel raised an eyebrow up at her and than rubbed his chin trying to think. "I suppose there is something you could help me with." He turned back towards the table and picked up a small gold ring that looked like it was glowing. "You see this? There are a ton of enchanted items like this one laying around, go see if you can find some more for me." He put the ring down and went back to his work.

Seradia nodded and started to walk around looking around carefully. She heard June sigh loudly. "What?" She asked looked up at her. "It's just that this isn't the most exciting thing to do..." June said looking around bored. "I see no dangers here so what is the point in having me here?" She scratched the back of her head as she yawned. "You never know." Seradia said. She smiled as she saw sparkle in the distance, she quickly walked up to it and picked it up seeing it was another ring. ' _I wonder why these are here.._ ' She wondered as she continued to walk around.

Seradia was able to find a few more rings but after a little while longer she seemed she couldn't see anymore. "I think I got them all.." She mumbled to herself as she looked down into the small bag that she was keeping them in. "Hey I think I found another one!" She heard June call to her. Seradia quickly looked up and walked over to her. June was standing in front of a wall that had weird carvings on it, she pointed at a necklace that was attached to it. Seradia furrowed her eyebrows down as she examined it. "I wonder what kind of enchantment that is.." Seradia said as she walked up to it. "I've seen one like this before.." She reached for it and tried pulling it off the wall but it resisted her.

She frowned as she pulled harder making it come off, once the necklace had come off the wall they both heard a trigger and than behind them large bars came up from the ground to the ceiling trapping them both. June quickly walked up to the bars and tugged on them but they were tight. "You really think pulling on them is going to work?" Seradia crossed her arms. "I don't see you doing anything." June looked back at her.

"What on earth was all that noise!" They heard Tolfdir's voice in the distance. When he came into view his eyes widened as he saw the large bars. "Seradia what happened?" He asked walking up to it. "I pulled this necklace off and it must of triggered some trap.." She explained to him. Tolfdir rubbed his chin as he examined it. "Well there must be some kind of release.." He looked around carefully but frowned when he couldn't find anything. He looked back at Seradia and his eyes widened as he saw a blue stream of aura spilling from the necklace and into the wall. "My dear look!" He pointed.

Seradia turned around and her eyes widened as well when she saw. "What's it doing?" June asked examining it. "Well, it seems that necklace has some kind of magical pull to this place..I wonder.." Tolfdir examined it more closely. "Seradia, put the necklace on and try using some kind of spell onto that wall and see what it does." He instructed her. Seradia nodded and did what she was told, she placed the necklace around her neck and than she summoned a ball of fire in the palm of her hand. June stepped back a bit and watched.

She threw the ball of fire at the wall and once it hit they wall cracked and shattered into large stone pieces. Once the wall broke the bars released and went back down. "Out standing! A secret door!" Tolfdir quickly walked past them both. He stepped over the broken stones and walked into a small room that had large coffins on the wall, it looked like a small crypt. "I can't believe this is here! How un usual!" He continued as he examined the room.

Seradia and June both stepped in and looked around. In the room there was an ancient stone talbe in the middle of it, it had a few urns on it and some empty soul gems. Seradia looked down at them examining it. "I wonder-" She heard Tolfdir suddenly stop in the middle of his sentence. Seradia suddenly felt a strange presence around her, the feeling of the area had completely changed causing her to shiver. She felt like there was a great weight right on top of her, she looked up and over at Tolfdir and June.

They were completely still like statues, Tolfdir's hands were up in a gesture and June had her arms crossed as she was listening to him. "Guys?" She slowly spoke and jumped hearing her own voice echo around her. She walked up to them and waved her hands in front of them but they did not budge. ' _What's going on?_ ' She was about to touch June's arm till she heard a loud voice causing her to jump.

"Hello mage!" The loud voice echoed all around her. She quickly looked over and saw a man standing on the other side of the table, he was wearing gold robes and had his hood over his face. He looked very strange to her. "Who are you?" She asked him. "I am a member of the Psijic Order and I apologize if I have startled you." He placed his hands behind his back. "I have come here to give you a warning." Seradia furrowed her eyebrows down at him as she started to feel a little panic rise in her. "Warning?" She asked him. "Yes, let me tell you this mage. The things you're about to do and the things you're about to find out is going to change the events around you. So tread carefully mage." The man slowly disappeared and the pressure around her started to finally release.

Everything went back to normal. "I...I uh..." Tolfdir grabbed his head as he was feeling light headed. "What happened? I suddenly feel strange..." He looked at June and Seradia. June looked down as she was feeling strange as well. "A man appeared." Seradia said. "A man? I didn't see anyone." Tolfdir furrowed his eyebrows down at her. "Well..When he came everything froze and he said that he was from the Psijic Order." Seradia looked down as she explained.

Tolfdir's eyes widened. "The Psijic Order? Are you sure?" He walked up to her. "Yes, that's what he said." She nodded. "You sure you didn't imagine it?" June asked looking at her. "I'm sure!" Seradia glared at her a little. "This is all very strange indeed." Tolfdir was looking down as he rubbed his chin. "Master Tolfdir...What is the Psijic Order?" Seradia slowly asked him. "Well if I can remember correctly, the Psijic Order is an ancient order from the island of Artaeum. They were powerful mages but they disappeared years before the Great War though, at lease that is what we believed till now.." Tolfdir explained.

"Why would he come to you I wonder...This is all-" Tolfdir was interrupted by a loud banging noise. The noise was coming from all of the large coffins on the walls. June quickly grabbed her bow as the doors crashed onto the ground. Draugr growled and groaned as they stepped out of the coffins. They all grabbed their weapons and charged towards the three. Seradia quickly threw fire balls at the walking corpses while June shot them with arrows and Tolfdir was shooting lighting at them.

When the last one fell Seradia looked at them with a horrified look on her face. "What are those!?" She asked. "What? Never seen a Draugr before?" June raised an eyebrow at her as she put her bow back into its place. Seradia quickly shook her head as she kept her eyes on it. "You're nothing but a pup fresh off the teet aren't you?" June smirked. Seradia quickly looked up and sneered at her. "How fascinating!" They both quickly turned their heads when they heard Tolfdir's excited voice.

He was looking inside one of the coffins. "There seems to be more beyond this room!" He walked through the secret door and looked around with fascinated eyes. "Why I've never seen anything like this! This is just extraordinary!" He started to walk around and examined everything that was in the room. "Not really.." June mumbled to herself as she thought back on all the ruins she had been in. "You people don't really get out much do you?" She raised an eyebrow at Seradia. Seradia just sighed and walked past her and towards Tolfdir.

"We should explore this place some more." She said with a small smile. "Oh I agree my dear! But I would like to stay here for a bit and study these carvings. Why don't you two go on a head?" He looked at them both for a moment and than walked over to one of the ancient urns. "I wonder if I have some paper.." He mumbled as he dug through his satchel. June and Seradia both exchanged looks and than shrugged. They both walked out the door, Seradia took on last look at Tolfdir and than quickly walked off to catch up to June.


	9. Chapter 9

Seradia and June went through a couple of chambers that had a few draugr in it but they were able to take care of them with no problem. "Watch your step, these ancient crypts usually have traps." June said as they walked down a few stone stairs. Seradia was observing the carvings on the wall as they passed by, she suddenly found herself running into June's arm causing her to almost trip. She quickly looked at June confused and irritated but the irritated look on her face quickly faded when she saw the look on June's face.

"What is it?" Seradia asked. June nodded her head forward, Seradia looked a head and her eyes widened as she saw a narrow hallway in front of them with several swinging pendulum's going back and forth. "So how do we get past those?" Seradia asked with a growing frown. "They usually have a release chain or lever on the other side." June said as she watched them. "Okay, but how do we get to the other side?" Seradia furrowed her eyebrows down at her. June just looked at her and grinned.

Seradia raised an eyebrow at her as she watched her take a few steps back. June got into a running position. "WULD!" She shouted and flashed right before Seradia's eyes. She was so fast that when she sprinted by wind blew around Seradia. Seradia blinked and quickly turned her head seeing that the pendulum's had stopped swinging and June was on the other side with a wide grin on her face. ' _Wow!_ ' Seradia thought to herself as she ran across. She saw that June's hand was on a chain, it must of been the release. "Come on." June said starting to walk. Seradia nodded and quickly followed after her.

They ran into some more draugr but they were weak and were easily taken care of. Seradia was starting to get to used to the fact that they were dead people but she was not getting used to them jumping out at them all the time. "Does all crypts have these...draugr's?" Seradia asked June. "Either that or skeletons." June answered. "S-skeletons?" Seradia felt her gut twist and turn. She had no idea such sinister creatures existed though she should've expected it because there are dragons now.

When she first came to Skyrim she actually got lost and ended up in some small town. After that she was directed to the colloge and she's been there ever since. She never thought about exploring such things and now when she thinks about all the nightmarish creatures that could be lurking with in it made her not want to. "It's not like they eat you or anything.." June said as she noticed the disturbed look on her face. "At least...I don't think so.." June quickly looked away with a small grin. "I guess I could imagine one of them dragging someone away in the dark and eating them alive.." June slowly spoke. Seradia gasped and quickly looked up at her. A glare quickly appeared on her face once she saw that June was trying to hide her smile. "That's not funny!" Seradia yelled at her annoyed.

June just responded with laughter, she had never come across someone so new to things before so she just thought she'd have a little fun. "Some of them can even shout like I do." This time she was being serious. "How do I know you're not lying about that too?" Seradia crossed her arms. "Trust me, I'm not." June turned around looking at her with a serious expression. "If we come across one of those let me handle them, alright?" June cocked an eyebrow at her. Seradia quickly nodded and than looked down feeling her gut start to twist and turn again.

They walked through a couple more rooms spending only a few minutes in them looking at everything. Seradia was looking at the carvings and ancient statues and June was just looking for treasure. "This place might be creepy and filled with dead things that walk but the things in it sure are interesting." Seradia said as she was looking at a metal book case that had a few urns on it. "I wonder if there is anything here that tells about its history.." She mumbled to herself as she looked around some more. June raised an eyebrow as she watched her. "I think the only thing you're gonna find is ruined books." She said crossing her arms.

Seradia sighed and rubbed the back of her neck. "Maybe the Arcanaeum has something on it..." Seradia mumbled again as she walked back over to June. "Done looking around?" June placed her hands on her hips. Seradia nodded and than they started to walk again. "So how do you know which one's shout and which one's don't?" Seradia asked looking down at the ground. "The normal one's have glowing blue eyes and the one's that can shout have glowind red eyes." June explained as they walked up a large set of stone stairs.

Seradia slowly looked up examining June a bit, they haven't run into any that shouted and she hoped they wouldn't. So far everything has gone smoothly. Once the reached the top floor they walked through another door. They entered a room that had six different pillars and a closed gate. Seradia saw a lever in the room, she quickly walked up to it and was about to pull it but June grabbed her wrist stopping her. "Wait!" She said quickly pulling her away from it. "What?!" Seradia looked at her confused.

"You see these pillars in the room." June let go of her hand and nodded her head at them. "Yeah, what about them?" Seradia furrowed her eyebrows down at her. "This whole room is a trap, if you pull that lever something bad will happen. The only way to get that gate open is to turn these pillars to the right pattern." June walked over to one of them and examined it. "How do we know what the right pattern is?" Seradia crossed her arms as she watched June walk from one to another.

"There's usually some kind of hint, you just have to know where to look..." June walked around one of them looking carefully. Seradia walked over to one of the pillars and placed a hand on its stone surface. She examined the snake carving on it and than her eyes slowly shifted up looking behind it. She furrowed her eyebrows as she saw something strange underneath some fallen stones.

Seradia walked around the pillar and pushed the fallen stones away with her foot. Her eye's widened as she saw a slab of stone with a carved whale on it. "Hey I think I found the hint! It's behind this pillar." Seradia said as she started to turn it to the whale. June looked behind the pillar she was at and smiled seeing a carving of an eagle. They spent a few minutes turning the pillars to the correct pattern. "Alright, that should do it." June said as she walked over to the lever. She pulled it back and the two smiled as the gate flew open.

They walked into a room that had two wooden ramps in it, Seradia suddenly got an un easy feeling about it. As they neared the top of one of the ramps there was a coffin on the ground. As soon as they approached it the door popped off and landed on the ground making a loud crash noise. June quickly grabbed her bow and readied an arrow as they both saw a draugr rise from the coffin. Seradia felt like she was going to throw up once she saw it's eyes glow red, it had a large great sword that had some kind of enchantment on it and it's armor was in tact.

It growled as it climbed out of the coffin, by the way it looked Seradia knew it was going to be a tough fight. Luckily it was the only one, fire surrounded Seradia's hands as they both watched it carefully. June's eyes widend as she saw the draugr in hale deeply. "Get out of the way!" She yelled at Seradia. Seradia quickly looked at her and than at the draugr. "FUS..." It began to shout. Seradia quickly jumped out of the way right before it hit her. "RO-DAH!" The shout caused dirt to fly up everywhere making it hard to see.

Seradia waved her hand around trying to clear the dirt from the air, she gasped as she saw the draugr charging right for her. She had to jump out of the way again to dodge its swinging great sword. ' _Why the hell did it come after me!?_ ' She panicked. She quickly turned around putting her hands in front of her summoning a great fire ball. The fire ball flew from her hand and hit the draugr right in the gut. The fire ball exploded on impact causing the draugr to fly back and off of the ledge. Seradia blinked and just stood there not really sure of what just happened, it was so quick.

June looked at Seradia a bit surprised, Seradia scratched the side of her face. "Was that it?" She asked. June shrugged and walked over to the ledge looking over it. It seemed like once she did she quickly turned around and ran from it with a panicked look on her face. The draugr had jumped back onto the ledge and glared at them both deeply, a large burnt mark covered its stomach from the fire ball. "FUS RO DAH!" It shouted at them again. Seradia was able to jump out of the way but the forceful shout hit June sending her flying and crashing through a wooden door and to make it worse she landed right on a lighting rune.

Seradia's eyes widened once she saw what June was laying on. "Move now!" Seradia yelled. June sat up but wasn't able to move fast enough, lighting erupted from the rune blowing June back again. "Dammit!" June yelled in pain. The draugr charged right for Seradia again, she quickly turned around hearing its running footsteps coming right for her. She was about to summon another fire ball but the draugr interrupted her by swinging its great sword right for her. Seradia jumped back barely dodging it, she had to keep jumping to the side or jumping back to avoid it. It was not going to give her a chance to use her magic.

June quickly grabbed her bow and pulled back an arrow pointing it right for the draugr, right when she was about to shoot it a blast of ice magic hit her. "Ah!" She yelled holding her arm up trying to shield herself from it. She looked to the side and saw that there was now two more draugr's heading right for her, the lighting rune must of awaken them. "Things just keep getting worse!" June jumped up ignoring the pain in her body. June quickly shot out arrows at them hitting them right in the head and killing them instantly. "Stupid dead thing!" Seradia yelled as she picked up a large plate and hit it right in the head with it.

All it did was piss it off, the draugr growled loudly as it swung its sword side to side trying to desperately hit the annoying breton. She tried to jump out of the way but her foot got caught on a loose stone and caused her trip. As she tripped the draugr was able to hit her leg with its sword causing her to yell in pain. The wound itself wasn't bad but the pain from it was excruciating. It sent a burning pain right up her leg as if she were on fire, the draugr was about to swing its sword down but a arrow hitting it right in the back made it hard for it to aim.

It quickly turned around and was hit by another arrow right in the shoulder. June was shooting arrows at it as fast as she could but it seemed like it wasn't enough. The draugr quickly charged at her but it didn't far, Seradia was finally able to use her magic and she didn't waste a second. She quickly summoned another fire ball and shot it right at the draugr. It exploded once it hit its back sending it flying once again and this time it was final. The draugr hit the wall hard and than landed on the ground, they heard one last heave of breath from it and than it's eyes slowly dimmed and it finally died.

Seradia laid down on the ground and sighed in relief that it was finally dead. "You alright?" June asked running up to her. "Yeah, I'm okay.." She breathed out. "What about you!? You took a really bad hit with its shout, not to mention the lighting rune!" Seradia quickly sat up and looked at her worried. "Don't worry about me! The shouts don't really affect me like they would anybody else. That's why I told you to let me handle them, the only thing that really hurt me was that damned ruin.." June rubbed her aching muscles.

Seradia smiled at her relieved. "Do you need any healing?" She asked her slowly getting up. Moving made her leg hurt but she was able to ignore it. "No I think I'm okay." June gave her a small smile. "I hope that was the last of them..." Seradia mumbled looking down at the motionless draugr on the ground. June rubbed the back of her neck knowing it probably wasn't but she decided not to say anything. "Come on." June said turning and walking through the broken door. Seradia had a small limp but she was able to keep up with her.

They both had to jump over another rune but it seemed like that was the only one so far. It seemed like they had to walk through a maze to get to another door. ' _How big is this place..._ ' Seradia wondered as she was growing tired. She had no idea how long they have been there and she wondered if anyone was wondering where they were. If anyone or someone was missing them..or her. June pushed open the metal doors and they both frowned when they saw that they came across another pillar puzzle.

They both sighed loudly as they walked into the room. They both examined the pillars closely, June smiled when she figured out the pattern. She started to turn the first pillar and they both jumped when they heard and saw the other pillars turn as that one did. "Great, let's just make it harder why don't we.." June mumbled under her breath. Seradia rubbed the back of her neck as she examined them closely, she thought the exact same thing and was getting tired of this damned ruin.

It seemed like it took them forever till they finally figured out how to do the puzzle and once they got it right they both smiled with relief as the iron gate lifted. "There you are!" They both jumped hearing Tolfdir's voice behind them. "Glad I was able to catch up with you!" He smiled at them glad to see that they were okay. "Good timing.." June mumbled as she looked at him annoyed. She was annoyed that they had to do all the work and he was able to reach them with out any problem. "Let's push on!" He said quickly walking past them.

June and Seradia exchanged looks and sighed. "Wow!" They heard Tolfdir's voice amazed. They both quickly walked through the open gate and another room through another wooden door. They were both instantly amazed at the site before them. There was a large room below them and in the middle of the large room was a huge glowing orb, it had strange markings on it and it was glowing a brilliant green. "This is amazing!" Tolfdir said quickly walking down the steps.

June and Seradia followed him examining the room with wide eyes. ' _Is this what that strange guy was talking about..._ ' Seradia wondered as she kept her eyes glued on the giant orb. The orb was surrounded by a blue wall that was see through. Before they could get any closer to it they all heard the familiar crashing noise of a coffin's door slamming onto the ground. They quickly turned and saw a large draugr with glowing red eyes climb out of the coffin. ' _Not again.._ ' Seradia's gut twisted as it glared at them.

June could sense the power within it, it wasn't like the last one they fought. It was much stronger, she quickly grabbed her bow. "You two keep that thing away while I try and get to this orb!" Tolfdir yelled quickly running over to it. Seradia watched him summon magic in his hands and cast it at the wall, she looked back at the draugr and saw it was glowing blue as well. The same blue as the wall. "I think it's getting its power from that thing!" Seradia pointed at the giant orb. "Hurry it up over there!" June yelled at Tolfdir as the draugr quickly charged at them both.

June grabbed an arrow and was about to shoot it at the draugr but the draugr was able to shout first. "ZUN HAAL VIIK!" The shout hit June directly causing her bow and arrows to fly right out of her hand. She watched them fly behind her. "Well shit.." June quickly looked back at the draugr and couldn't help but panic seeing it was charging right for her. Seradia quickly threw a fire ball at it, it exploded on impact like usual but it seemed it had no effect on the draugr. The draugr stopped and slowly turned its head towards Seradia sending chills down her spine. It slowly opened its mouth and let out a low growl.

Seradia felt fear spread through her body causing her to freeze in place. "Get out of the way!" June yelled seeing the draugr begin to heave in a bunch of air. Seradia tried to force herself to move but all she could do was look into the evil glowing red eyes of the monster before her. It terrified her, its rotting flesh hung from its face. It was like it was straight from a nightmare. "FUS RO DAH!" The draugr's shout hit Seradia hard sending her flying back. She hit the stone wall behind her hard cuasing it to crack a little. She fell to the ground and gasped as she had the air knocked right out of her.

She tried to breath but it was too painful, she felt like every time she took a breath something stabbed into her lungs. She slowly sat up leaning on her arms, she opened her eyes seeing a blurry vision of the floor. She saw blood start to drop onto the floor, it was coming from her head. Her whole body hurt, she felt like all of her bones were broken. "Hey!" June tried to grab the draugrs attention but it didn't do anything. The draugr slowly walked up to Seradia as it rose its great axe in the air.

Seradia slowly looked up at it as blood started to run out of her mouth, she soon found herself chocking on her own blood. She coughed and spat up blood onto the ground, it felt like a rib broke with every cough. "There I got it!" Tolfdir yelled as the blue wall quickly faded away as did the draugr's blue shield. Everything started to go mute, all she could see was a blurry draugr right in front of her about to strik her. ' _This is it._ ' Was all that came to her mind. She started to hear her own heart beat in her ears as she started to loose her breath.

She felt like she was drowning in her own blood. Her eyes started to slowly close but right before she lost consciousness she saw a blade quickly stab right threw the draugr and slicing through its side causing to fall over dead. She slowly laid her head down on the ground and watched a pair of feet quickly approach her and than everything went dark.


	10. Chapter 10

Seradia slowly opened her eyes, she blinked her blurry vision away until the view of her ceiling became clear. ' _Where am I.._ ' She groaned in pain as her head started to throb and every muscle in her body began to ache. ' _What happened at.._ ' She slowly turned her head seeing a bowl of warm water was on the stand next to her bed. She started to remember, she remembered being thrown against a wall, she remembered coughing up her own blood. ' _Am I back?_ ' She slowly sat up wincing from the pain.

She was back. She was in her room and in her bed. ' _How did I get back?_ ' She slowly looked around. ' _Where's June?_ ' Seradia pulled her covers off and slowly threw her feet over to the side of her bed. She sat there for a minute trying to catch her breath. It was hard for her to breath, it felt like her ribs were broken. Seradia whimpered as she got up from her bed but she dealt with it. She had to know what happened with the orb that they found.

Seradia pulled her robes over her head and walked out of her room and slowly down the stairs. "Dammit.." She cursed under her breath as she tried to ignore the pain. She walked out the door and saw that it was night time, she had no idea how long she'd been out. She stumbled around in the dark for a couple minutes till she finally reached the giant doors to the Hall of Elements. She put her hands on the doors and struggled a little to push them open but with a little more force she finally got them to move.

"I already told you!" June yelled at Ancano. She had been standing in the room for about an hour now arguing with him with Mirabelle. "You're not telling me everything! Clearly-" He quickly stopped in the middle of his sentence when he heard the doors opening. All three quickly looked and their eye's widened when they saw it was Seradia. She stumbled in almost falling over, June quickly stepped over and grabbed her keeping her up. Ancano was about to help her but he realized how it might look, so he kept his place but his eyes stayed on her.

"What are you doing out of bed!? You need to be resting!" Mirabelle yelled with a worried look on her face. "I.." Seradia began to speak as she slowly looked up. Her vision was starting to become blurry again but she could see Ancano's face and it almost looked like he was worried about her. "How long have I been out?" She slowly asked looking at June. "Only a few hours, we got back not to long ago." June said examining her. She could see bruises starting to form on her skin, she looked pale and weak.

"You must rest some more! June would you please help her back to her room?" Mirabelle looked to June. June nodded and grabbed Seradia's arm putting it around her neck. "Come on." She whispered as she helped Seradia back out the door. Ancano kept his eyes on them till they disappeared behind the closed door. His gut started to twist as he remembered the site of her when they came back. June had returned with Seradia on her back and she looked like she was dead.

They all thought she was, many of her bones were broken and her lungs were filled with blood. He clenched his jaw as he thought about the Dragonborn. He blamed her for the condition that Seradia was in and he demanded her to explain what happened. She did but he didn't believe that she was telling him everything. Mirabelle walked away returning to what she was doing, Ancano looked down and crossed his arms with his eyebrows furrowed down.

They supposedly found something at the ruin that demanded the Arch-Mage's attention. He couldn't help but feel impatient about it, he needed to know what it was and if it effected anything. Ancano needed to send a report to the Thalmor soon and he wanted to wait till he saw this thing that they were talking about.

June helped Seradia lay back down in bed and pulled the covers over her. "Now don't get up again, you really do need your rest." June said looking at her worried. June did feel a little bad about what happened, she decided she was going to stay at the Inn in the town to in case they needed her help again. She figured it was the most she could do after what happened to Seradia. Seradia watched June leave her room and than her eyes slowly closed as she quickly fell asleep.

Hours have passed by and dawn was nearing, Seradia was having a nice dream of her garden back home that was full of bright summer flowers. A warm sensation came to her head and her body, she started to stir around waking up. "Be still." She heard a familiar voice whisper to her. ' _Was that in my dream?_ ' She wondered as she was barely awake. She slowly opened her eyes as the warm sensation increased. She than realized that the sensation was coming from a hand laying on her forehead. She slowly turned her head and saw Ancano was sitting beside her bed and it was his hand that was on her forehead and he also had a hand on her stomach. "I said be still." He looked at her meeting eye contact.

"If you keep moving than I won't be able to heal you.." He whispered as he kept his eyes locked onto hers. She didn't say anything, she just kept looking into his gold eyes. She was surprised to see him there but she was also glad he was there. The warm sensation from his healing magic was a welcomed feeling on her sore muscles. Ancano's magic was impressive and if anyone could heal her it would be him. A small smile appeared on her face, she saw what looked like worry in his eyes. Like he actually cared for her.

He sat there for a few more minutes finishing up the healing. "There." He said with a relieved voice. He felt a little light headed, it took a lot of his magicka but he was able to do it. "Thank you." She whispered with a weak voice. Ancano looked into her eyes again, they stayed in silence as they kept looking into each others eyes. Ancano felt relieved that she was okay and now he knew for sure that she would recover. He slowly lifted his hand to her face, right when he was about to place it on her cheek he stopped himself.

He slowly sighed and lowered his hand back down. "I should probably go now, and you need to get back to resting." Ancano quickly got up but before he could go anywhere Seradia stopped him by grabbing his robes. He turned around looking at her a little confused. Seradia shifted her eyes away from him as she felt her cheeks grow warm. "Will you.." She began to speak but found herself becoming nervous. "Will you..stay till I fall asleep?" She slowly asked him looking back at him.

Ancano was a bit surprise but than to Seradia's surprise a small smile appeared on his face. She was expecting him to deny her for fear of being caught in her room but he sat down on her bed. Seradia smiled as she slowly closed her eyes falling back into a deep sleep. Ancano placed his hand on the side of her head and ran his fingers through her hair. He tried to force himself to pull his hand back but he couldn't, he couldn't take his eyes away from her.

He was confused and uncomfortable with the feelings that he was getting from her. He never knew he could feel such things from a human, he always told himself that he needed to distance himself from her to keep these feelings at bay but he could never bring himself to do it. Ancano let out a small sigh as he watched her sleep peacefully, he knew that he should of left in case someone saw him in her room but part of him didn't care.

Let them see, he would always think to himself but than he would remember the trouble that they would get in. He waited a while to make sure she was actually asleep and once he saw that she was he slowly removed his hand from her head. He got up from her bed and than bent down laying a soft kiss on her forehead. Ancano looked at her one last time and than quietly left her room.

Morning came and Colette was in her room checking her. "Strange, yesterday you were in critical condition but now you seem completely fine." Colette was the master mage of restoration magic. If any one in the college got hurt she would always be the one to help them. Seradia kept her head down as a small smile appeared on her face as she thought about Ancano. Ancano seemed to posses stronger restoration skills though since Seradia felt much better. She could actually take a full breath of air.

"Well than if I'm okay now than I need to speak to June, if she's still here." Seradia said as she got up from her bed. "She is, she's talking to the Arch-Mage right now." Colette said as she kept examining Seradia. Seradia nodded and left the room, even though she felt better her muscles were still sore. She hurried down the stairs and out the door, today was one of those days where the wind was blowing hard. She quickly ran across the court yard and into the Hall of Elements, the first person she ran into was the Arch-Mage. "Sir! I was just looking for you!" She said loudly making him jump a bit.

He looked at her with a smile. "Oh good, it's good to see that you're up and around." He examined her from head to toe. "Is June still here? I was told she was talking to you." Seradia asked him. She needed to know what happened with the orb from the ruin. "She is down in the Arcanaeum talking to Urag. I was actually about to ask you to join her." He explained. Seradia raised an eyebrow at him. "She and the others have explained everything to me and right now she is asking Urag if he has anything about this orb and ruin." He crossed his arms.

Seradia's heart leaped in her chest as he explained it to her. She was dying to know more about it all, with out another word Seradia quickly walked past the Arch-Mage and down the stairs towards the Arcanaeum. She was walking down the stairs so fast she lost her footing and ended up tripping and falling down but luckily someone was there to break her fall. Whoever she ran into didn't fall, they in fact caught her. It was Ancano. "Watch it." He hissed.

Seradia blushed as she quickly pushed herself out of his arms, she put her hands behind her back and looked down at the ground. "What are you doing here?" She slowly asked him. Ancano quickly stood up straight and cleared his throat. "I'm..just observing.." He shifted his eyes away from her. Seradia didn't know what else to say so she just slowly shifted around him and than quickly walked up to Urag's desk next to June.

June looked at her a bit surprised. "Well, you seem to have healed quickly." She examined her. "I'm a fast healer I guess.." Seradia said with a shrug. "The Arch-Mage wanted me to join you on finding out anything of the orb." She explained looking over at Urag. "Well, I'll tell you the same thing I told this one. You're out of luck! Whatever I had on it was stolen." Urag crossed his arms and leaned back in his chair.

Seradia furrowed her eyebrows down. "Stolen?" She asked him. "How could anything get stolen from here?" She looked around the library. "To make a long story short. An old student came claiming he wanted to barrow the books for study, but instead of "borrowing" the books he ran off with some weird necromancers with them." Urag explained. "You haven't sent anybody after them? You're usually pretty protective over your things." Seradia pointed out. "I am right now." He pointed at June.

Seradia looked at her. "You're going after them?" She asked. June nodded as she examined Seradia more. "When?" She sounded a little excited about it. "Now." June answered raising an eyebrow at her. "I'm coming with you!" Seradia couldn't hold back her smile. "I don't think that's a good idea." June held her hands up trying to calm her excitement down. "Why not?" Seradia frowned. "Because yesterday you looked like you were dead. Just because you're up walking doesn't mean you're good enough to come along with anything else." June explained crossing her arms.

Seradia opened her mouth about to argue but before she did Ancano walked up to them. "I think she should go, you shouldn't be doing any of the college's business with out someone from the college." He glared at her as he spoke. "Okay than send me with someone who wasn't just choking on their own blood yesterday." June glared right back at him. "I'm fine!" Seradia yelled a little. "If I'm good enough to get out of bed then I'm good enough to help." Seradia crossed her arms.

"I don't care who goes, just someone go get my damn books!" Urag yelled at them growing annoyed and impatient. They all looked at him for a moment and than looked back at each other. June examined Seradia some more and than sighed. "Fine! But if you collapse don't expect me to carry you back again." June walked past Seradia leaving the Arcanaeum. Seradia couldn't help but smile as she quickly followed after her with Ancano right behind her.

Before she could walk up the stairs Ancano quickly grabbed her arm stopping her. She looked at him confused. "Listen." He whispered pulling her close to him so that no one else could hear him. "I need you to keep an eye on that Dragonborn. She is up to no good, I just know it. I also want you to find out whatever you can about this thing and come tell me as soon as you return." He locked his eyes onto hers. Seradia blinked and looked at him confused about his sudden strange behavior. "O-okay.." She slowly replied. Ancano slowly let go of her arm and when he did she started to go up the stairs but than he quickly grabbed her again stopping her. "Also, be careful." His eyes suddenly went soft. Seradia smiled at him and than walked back up the stairs.


	11. Chapter 11

June and Seradia left shorty after they left the Arcanaeum and got their things, Urag told June that the one who stole to books name was Orthon and last he heard he was heading to Fellglow Keep with the necromancers. As they left Winterhold June explained it to Seradia. "So how long do you think it will take to get there?" Seradia shivered a little as the cold wind hit her face. "Depending on the weather and on how many stops we make probably close to a week." June answered keeping her face forward.

"A week!?" Seradia quickly looked at her. "It will seriously take a week?.." She looked down feeling a little uncomfortable with it. She had never been away from the college that long. "Hey, you wanted to come." Just just shrugged. Seradia let out a small sigh as she slowly looked down at the ground, she watched the dusty snow on the road rise up in the air with every step she took. ' _I didn't prepare for a week..._ ' A frown appeared on Seradia's face as she thought about it more. "What's the matter? You were excited about it a second ago." June slightly looked at her and her voice sounded like she expected this.

Seradia quickly looked away. "I..I just wish you told me that before we left. I didn't pack much.." She replied quietly. June smiled and looked back a head. "Don't worry about it, I always pack pretty heavy so you can just barrow some of my things if you need to do." Seradia looked at her a bit surprised but than just smiled. "Thanks.." She said. "Don't worry about it." June rubbed the back of her neck as she slightly looked down.

Seradia tilted her head back a little examining June's bag. She didn't know why she didn't notice it before, but now that she did she saw that her bag was full and she had another small pack tied around her waist along with her satchel. Seradia felt a little better now knowing that she wouldn't hold them back due to not being prepared. She let out a relieved smile and looked a head, she saw a snow fox run across the road and she thought she could see a little sun light peaking from the clouds.

They spent most of the day on the road only stopping a couple times to eat and take small breaks. Seradia noticed as they got farther away from Winterhold the sky got clearer. Since it was always cloudy there and mostly snowing she was a little excited to see the stars that night. She had only seen them a few times and she couldn't contain her excitement as she saw the sun setting. "We should find a spot to rest." June said looking up at the darkening sky. Seradia nodded and followed her as she walked off of the road.

It took them a while to find a good spot off the road but once they did it didn't take them long to settle down. June gathered some wood and placed them in a nice pile, Seradia summoned fire in her hands and blew the fire into the pile making them a nice fire. They both un rolled their bed rolls and pulled out their food. "So is it true that you defeated Alduin?" Seradia quickly asked surprising June a bit. Seradia heard many rumors about the Dragonborn and the dragons including the defeat of Alduin. "Yes." June answered her examining her face.

Seradia showed excitement and awe on her face, a smile quickly appeared. "How many dragons have you killed?" Seradia brought her knees to her chest and hugged them tightly. June looked away scratching the side of her face. "Why the sudden questions?" She asked. Seradia looked down at the fire and shrugged. "I'm just curious..I've heard a lot about the things you've done and I just want to know how many of them are true.." She slowly looked back up at June.

June took a bite into some cheese and examined Seradia's face once more. "Well..Let me think.." June said trying to remember the right number of dragons she defeated. "I think if I were to guess I'd have to say...ten?" June rubbed the back of her neck. "Wow!" Seradia said with more excitement in her voice. June couldn't help but feel a little embarrassed from the attention and gave her an awkward smile. "When was it when you defeated the last dragon?" Seradia asked another question.

"The last dragon I defeated was on my way back to Winterhold." June took a quick drink of some ale. "Really!?" Seradia couldn't keep her excitement down. Hearing these things made her want to see a dragon up close but she knew she would probably not do so well up against a dragon. June nodded as she finished her food. "I think it was near Falkreath. Yeah it was!" June crossed her arms and nodded as she remembered. "It was near Falkreath because I remember seeing that the dragon was attacking a couple people. A man and a woman, they weren't just ordinary people though..I think they were warriors.." June tapped her chin as she thought back on them.

"I remember showing up just in time when the dragon was about to eat the guy. I don't know who they were though.." June looked up at the night sky. "I bet they were grateful." Seradia said as she finally picked up her own food and started eating it. June just shrugged. "Maybe. I didn't stick around to talk to them." June examined the stars. "Were they a couple?" Seradia asked with a mouth full of food. "I have no idea, I kind of remember what the guy looked like. He had medium length hair and silver eyes, his eyes were the first thing I noticed when I glanced at him.." June was starting to get lost in her memory.

"Now that I actually think about it..He was kind of good looking." A crooked smile appeared on June's face. "You should of talked to him then!" Seradia said finishing her food. June just shrugged again. "Eh, I'll probably never see him again.." June laid back onto the ground. "You never know. Some day fate might kick in and make you two run into each other." Seradia smiled as she watched June. "Doubt it." June yawned loudly.

"I don't have time for romance anyways.." June mumbled as she quickly got up from the ground and walked over to her bed roll. "We should call it a night now, we have an early start tomorrow." June snuggled into her bed roll. Seradia nodded and got up walking over to her own bed roll. She got into it and let out a comfortable sigh as she looked up at the stars, she couldn't help but smile at the beautiful night sky as she slowly closed her eyes and fell asleep.

Days have passed and it seemed like their journy was taking forever. Seradia was already getting tired of it, she let out a loud and long sigh as they walked down a path they turned down from the road. The sun was moving from the middle of the sky downwards, evening seemed to be approaching quickly. On the journey she got to know June better and June got to know her better as well. Seradia still couldn't figure out why Ancano didn't like June, she was nice and brave.

Maybe he was afraid she would disrupt the order in the college since she was knew and since she was straight out of Nord legend. The Thalmor seemed to hate anything that had something to do with Nords, especially their legends. So maybe seeing one actually coming true angers him. Seradia let out a small sigh as she thought about him some more, she thought about the way he would look at her and she wondered what it was they had. She was too afraid to ask him, most of the time she was to shy to even look him in the eye.

June quickly stopped making Seradia almost run into her, Seradia quickly looked up at her. "There it is." June said pointing at a building in the distance. Seradia looked at it and examined its structure, she saw that it was mostly rubble-whether from age or war. It was impossible to tell. "Get down!" June quickly commanded as she grabbed Seradia's arm and pulled her down to the ground with her. They hid behind a large bush and peaked out at the building. Seradia's eyes widened as she saw a flame atronach approach the entrance and look around.

Behind it there was a mage in a black robe, Seradia felt her stomach tighten into knots as she saw more of them patrolling on top of the walls. June examined them, they looked pretty skilled but the only way to be able to tell was to fight them. But June wasn't really in the mood for a close fight and she knew there was probably more inside. June slowly un sheathed her bow and redied an arrow. "Just stay still and stay quiet, I'm going to take care of this." June whispered as she slightly stood up on her knees.

She pulled back her arrow and aimed in carefully for the flame atronach, she took in a deep breath and held it. She waited till the mage was close to it and than she released her arrow. The arrow struck the atronach's head causing it to immediately fall to the ground and explode into flames once it died. The mage screamed in pain as he ran around on fire till he fell to the ground and burned to death. The other mage's gasped and jumped down from the wall and ran do his burning body.

They quickly readied their spells and looked around. "I'm going to kill whoever-" They didn't get a chance to speak because June's arrows came flying from the distance and hit them directly in the heads. As soon as they both hit the ground June quickly knelt back down and waited patiently. She didn't see anybody else run out and she didn't' see anybody run to the bodies. "Alright I think we got them all out here." She said putting her bow back in its place.

Seradia stood up along with June and looked around as they walked up to the fort. She watched carefully for anyone June might of missed. "How many more do you think are inside?" Seradia asked looking at June. "Impossible to tell, we'll just have to go in and find out for ourselves." She shrugged and walked up to the door. Seradia stopped and looked down, she felt un easy about it. June looked at her and noticed the look on her face, she couldn't tell if it was fear or not.

June walked up to Seradia and placed a hand on her shoulder. "I wouldn't worry about any draugr being here. Looks like it's just these mages." June said pointing at the door with her thumb. Seradia kept her eyes to the ground. "I know..." She replied quietly. It wasn't that she was scared, she just knew she wasn't really much help. She was useless against that draugr in Saarthal and she would probably be useless against these mages depending on what magic they used. "Are you still feeling weak?" June asked raising an eyebrow at her. Seradia shook her head and quickly looked up at her. "No, I'm fine. Let's go in and get this done." She gave June a small smile and quickly walked past her and into the building.

They walked into a large room that didn't have much in it-a broken book case stood against a wall on one side of the room and there was a table on the other side of the room with burnt books. Seradia frowned as she saw the ruined books. "This way." June said seeing a stair way lead down. Seradia followed her as she walked down the stairs and slowly opened the door. "Let's try to be quiet, we don't know what or who is ahead." June said slightly looking back at Seradia. Seradia nodded and agreed with her. The stairs led to a path that had several twists and turns. The long path finally ended and they reached a room that was flooded, Seradia stepped into the room and looked around seeing that there was also spider webs hanging from the ceiling.

"Ah! new test subject's! Get them my pets!" A loud voice came from across the room. "Look out!" June yelled quickly grabbing Seradia and pulling her back. Venom was shot out at Seradia and it barely missed her. Spiders came running at them but they weren't normal spiders, they were colored differently and they were glowing red. June quickly got her bow and shot an arrow at one of the hitting in the middle of its face. Once it died it exploded into flames. "What the hell!" June yelled as the burst of fire just barely missed her. "They're enchanted!" Seradia summoned ice spike's in her hands and shot them out at the spiders.

"Well that's a new one." June jumped back and shot out two more arrows hitting another one. Seradia quickly ran from it dodging its exploding flames. "AHAHA!" The crazy mage laughed hysterically as he started to shoot lighting bolts at them. "Damn!" June yelled as she dodged a bolt. "AHAHAHA! I HAVE SOMETHING SPECIAL FOR YOU!" The crazy mage yelled and laughed loudly. "Ah shut up!" June yelled as she quickly shot an arrow at him. The mage laughed some more and was cut off by the arrow hitting him straight in the forehead. Seradia shot an icebolt at the last spider killing it, she shielded her face from the exploding flames.

"I really hope there's no more of that one.." June mumbled refering to the crazy mage. June put her bow up and they stepped over the dead spiders continuing through the building. It didn't take long for them to reach the next room, they both walked in and the first thing that they see are several jail cells aligned against the walls. Every single one of them had a person inside, Seradia furrowed her eyebrows down as she approached one of the cells.

The person that was inside was a woman, her features weren't normal. Her cheeks were sunken in and her eyes were dark. Seradia looked at the woman closely, the woman slowly looked up at her and Seradia gasped when she saw she had glowing gold eyes. She quickly stepped back from the cell. "Vampires." June said kicking one of the cells making the vampire inside hiss at her. "Obviously." She heard a woman's voice, she thought it was Seradia's. "Well that was rude." June furrowed her eyebrows down at her. "It wasn't me." Seradia crossed her arms. "Over here." They heard the voice again.

They both turned their heads seeing that it was one of the vampires. She was a dark elf, she had dark slick black hair and her golden eyes seemed to pop out more than the others. Probably because her skin was so dark. They both walked up to the cell and examined her, the vampire had her arm on the door and she was leaning on it. "I want to make a deal with you two." Her voice was dark and they could tell by it that she was very old. "A deal?" June asked furrowing her eyebrows down at her.

The vampire nodded. "You see that door over there." She pointed to the door on the other side of the room. They both looked at it and than looked back at her. "Behind that door there is a large room full of mages, too many for just the two of you to handle." The vampire walked away from the cage door and turned her back to them. "Get to the point." June crossed her arms.

The vampire slightly turned its head towards June. "Release us, and we shall take care of them for you." She turned around and walked back up to the door. June and Seradia exchanged looks and than quickly looked back at her. "Do you think we're stupid?" June glared at the vampire a little. "You are if you don't accept my help." The vampire examined them both closely. "How do we know you won't turn on us if we let you out." Seradia finally spoke. "Because you two are not the one's we want." The vampire looked at the door.

"We have been trapped here for who knows how long..They've studies us..They've tortured us..They've used us.." The vampire slowly looked down with anger showing in her eyes. "We've been nothing but test subject's.." She started to pace in her cell. She stopped and tilted her head towards them. "If you let us out, you have my word that not one of us will harm you." She slowly walked back up to the cell door. June let out a small sigh as she looked down rubbing the back of her neck.

Seradia couldn't help but feel bad for them, she examined the vampires face and saw her moving her eyes towards something. Seradia looked to where the vampire was looking and she was looking at a chain on the wall. She looked back at the vampire and than looked at June. June slightly met Seradia's eyes. "Do what you want but don't expect me to help if they turn on us.." June looked away. Seradia nodded and walked over to the chain, as she did all the vampires stepped up to their jail doors and watched her carefully.

She reached up to the chain, she slightly hesitated but than knew she was doing the right thing. No creature should have to go through something like this. Seradia quickly pulled the chain and as she did all the doors opened at once. The vampire's were a little surprised that she actually did it but than they kept their promise and walked out of their cells. They walked past them both and right through the door. "The subjects have escaped!" They heard one of the mages yell.

Not long after they heard the fight begin, Seradia started to walk towards the room but June quickly grabbed her shoulder stopped her. "I'd wait.." She said letting the vampires take their revenge. Seradia nodded and did what June suggested and waited.


	12. Chapter 12

**JUST WANNA SAY SORRY FOR TAKING A BIT FOR UPLOADING MY CHAPTERS! I'VE JUST BEEN BUSY BUT I AM WORKING ON THEM THE BEST I CAN! THANK YOU FOR YOUR PATIENCE!**

* * *

They waited a bit longer after the fighting stopped and than finally went into the room. Their eye's widened when they saw all the bodies on the ground and blood spread everywhere. It seemed like not one vampire fell but they took care of all the mages in the room. The vampires walked past them leaving the room, the one who requested freedom walked up to them and bowed a little as if she that was her way of thanking them.

They nodded to her and she than walked past them and joined her fellow vampires with finally being free. They stepped over the bodies and walked through another door that led to a tunnel. Seradia summoned a ball of light in her hand to light their way and help them through the dark tunnel. As they neared the end they thought they could hear howling.

They saw a light at the end of the tunnel and slowed down their walking. June got her bow and Seradia got rid of the ball of light and readied her magic. They carefully walked into the room, they saw that there was only one mage in the room and his back was turned on them. He was taunting and laughing at a man who was in a cage next to cages that had wolves in them. June held up her hand for Seradia to stop. "I'll handle this one." June whispered as she slowly got closer pulling an arrow back.

She waited a moment and than sho the arrow at the mage hitting him in the back. "Ah!" He yelled in pain. Though it hurt, the arrow did not kill him. It wa just stuck in his back. June cursed herself under her breath for missing his head, she quickly got another arrow out but too quickly. The arrow slipped out of her fingers and fell to the ground. "Dammit!" She yelled quickly picking it up. By the time she even touched it the mage had already started to summon his magic but before he could cast it at her a fire ball flew past June and hit him in the gut.

Once the fire ball touched the mage it exploded sending him back and hitting one of the cages hard. The fire ball caused the mage to catch fire but by the time that happened he was already dead. June looked back at Seradia. "A little much for one guy don't you think?" She raised an eyebrow at her. "I panicked." Seradia shrugged. "Hey!" They both yelled at the sudden shout.

They turned their heads seeing it was coming from the man that the mage was laughing at in the cage. "Over here!" He yelled hysterically at them. Fear was written all over his face. They walked up to the cage, Seradia examined him and saw that he was wearing a robe from the college. "You must be the one from the college!" Seradia said. "Orthorn." June crossed her arms examining him. "Yes, yes! You must also be from the college! I think I recognize you!" Orthorn said with a happy voice.

Seradia examined him, she recognized him as well. She only saw him a couple times though because he was hardly at the college. "The Arch-Mage must of known! He sent you here to rescue me right!?" Hope appeared in his voice. Serand and June both exchanged quick looks and than looked back at him. "Not exactly.." Seradia rubbed the back of her neck. He looked at them both confused. "We're here for the books you stole." June plainly said.

Orthorn's happy face quickly faded, he sighed and put his forehead on the cage door ignoring the cold bars. "I should've guessed.." He mumbled. "So..Tell us where they are." June crossed her arms. He slightly looked up at them. "Better..If you let me out I'll show you!" He quickly perked up. June and Seradia looked at each other. "I can also help you fight! There are more!" He almost sounded like he was begging. June just sighed loudly. "Fine." She rubbed the back of her neck. "Whatever it takes to get this over with faster.." She mumbled.

A relieved smile appeared on Orthorn's face. "Over there!" He quickly pointed a row of levers. "Pull the one in the middle it will open up my cage!" He explained impatiently. June walked over to the levers and did what she was told. Orthorn bolted out of the cage as soon as its door opened. "Oh thank the gods! I can't thank you two enough!" He looked like he hadn't seen freedom in some time even though it had only been a couple weeks. "Now, show us where the books are." June walked back up to them. Orthorn nodded and quickly walked towards a door at the end of the room. "This way!" He said eagerly. They both quickly followed after him.

"The person that has your books is a woman who goes by the name The Caller." He started to explain. "Why did you steal the books?" Seradia asked him staying close behind. Orthorn quickly looked down feeling a little foolish. "They told me that if I did I could join their group and they would teach me all their powerful spells but...as it obviously turns out...they lied.." He slowly explained keeping his eyes away from them. "Was the college not enough?" Seradia raised her eyebrows at him, her voice almost sounded like she was upset. "Of course not, he's just a fool who wants nothing but power." June spoke before he could.

He frowned feeling even more foolish. Seradia quickly looked at June and glared at her a little. "What? It's true." June looked away crossing her arms. "Well, he's helping us now so that's all that matters." Seradia looked back at Orthorn with a sweet smile. Orthorn just sighed as they kept walking.

The first door they approached in a room was locked so they had to pick another direction. They made their way through trashed tunnels that had bones laying everywhere. "I wonder what happened to them..." Seradia mumbled as she looked down at the remains. "You probably don't want to know." June replied keeping her eyes forward. She didn't even want to glance at them. They went through a few more chambers fighting the remaining mages, it wasn't hard to defeat them since there was three of them now.

"Up there is where The Caller is." Orthorn said as they approached a large stair way that led up the tower. Without a word June and Seradia quickly went up the stairs making Orthorn run after them. They were anxious to end this quest, and Seradia was anxious to find out more about the orb. They reached a wooden door on the top of the stairs and June grabbed the door knob, but before she could open it Orthorn quickly grabbed her arm stopping her. "Are you really just going to rush in there!?" He asked her in a breath. He was out breath from chasing them up the stairs. "How else are we going to do it?" June furrowed her eyebrows down.

Orthorn gulped and slowly looked at the door. "Okay..Just be careful maybe we can sneak up on her..." He sounded nervous. June nodded and slowly opened the door but right when they walked in they had to dogde a fireball coming right for them. Seradia shielded her face with her arm as it exploded on the wall. "So you are the one's who broke into my home!" They heard an angry woman's voice. They turned and saw a middle aged woman standing in the middle of the room. She was wearing blue robes and had a hood over her face making it hard for them to see what she looked like.

"We're here for the stolen books!" Seradia yelled in a nervous voice. The woman glared at her deeply. "You mean you broke into my home and killed my people for stupid, worthless books?!" The woman sounded even more angry with them. "Yes?" June answered with a snarky voice. The Caller sneered at her. "Don't make her any angrier than she already is!" Orthorn yelled at June with fear in his voice. June just looked at him with an eyebrow raised. "Look, you're people attacked us! We just want what is rightfully the college's!" Seradia stepped forward.

The Caller looked at her and examined her closely, she saw that Seradia was wearing the same kind of robes that Orthorn was wearing. "This is the best the college can do? Send an amature? You're obviously not that important to them." She smirked. Seradia glared at her. "Amature!?" Seradia opened her mouth to yell but June held up a hand to stop her. "May we please have the books?" June acted innocent. "You really think suddenly being polite will get you anything!?" The Caller yelled at her.

June let out an annoyed sigh, they were getting no where. The Caller examined them and than looked at Orthorn. "Maybe we can make a deal..." The Caller rubbed her chin as she kept her eyes on Orthorn. Seradia and June looked a little surprised at her sudden change of tone. "What kind of deal?" Seradia asked furrowing her eyebrows down. "You hand over Orthorn and I"ll hand over the books." A small grin appeared on her face.

Orthorn's eyes widened, he quickly looked at June and Seradia with a panicked look on his face. "Sure." June shrugged. "No!" Seradia quickly yelled at her. June looked at her raising an eyebrow. "Why not? It's his own fault for getting himself into this mess. He stole the books in the first place, let him pay the price." June crossed her arms and looked away. "No way! We're not giving anyone to anybody!" Seradia yelled again. Orthorn quickly hid behind Seradia. "Please don't.." He begged with a shaky voice. "Either you let me have him or you can all die here!" The Caller yelled at them growing impatient.

June looked back at Seradia meeting eye contact, they just stood there for a moment intensely staring at each other. June suddenly sighed loudly grabbing her bow. "Fine! We'll do it your way!" She yelled. Seradia smiled in relief as did Orthorn. "Prepare to die!" The Caller yelled as she readied her magic. The three of them quickly jumped down the stairs getting away from her as she shot fireballs at them, June felt confident in this fight since there was three of them and only one of her.

She felt confident till she saw The Caller summon four flame atronach's in each room that held the books. ' _Great.._ ' She sighed as she quickly pulled arrows and shot them at the atronach's but it did little damage. "Ignore them if you can! If we can kill her than they will disappear!" Seradia called to her as she shot her own magic at the The Caller. June nodded and quickly shot an arrow at her, The Caller dodged the arrow and cast another fireball at her. June had to quickly jump out of the way to dodge it.

While The Caller's attention was focused on June, Seradia quickly summoned ice spikes in her both her hands. She focused on The Caller's back making sure she didn't miss her target. Seradia quickly threw the ice spikes at her, one of them hitting her directly in the back one in her head. Seradia winced once it peiced The Caller's head, she dropped to her knees and than fell over quickly dying. "Again. A bit much don't you think?" June said watching her blood quickly pool underneath her.

Seradia rubbed the back of her neck. "I didn't know it was going to go through her head..." She said looking at the blood with a disgusted look on her face. June looked around seeing that the atronach's disappeared like Seradia said they would. She looked relieved as she started to walk towards one of the stairs that led to one of the books.

Seradia and June gathered the books and placed them in a large bag. Orthorn slowly walked up to Seradia. "Thank you for..you know not giving me to her.." He slowly spoke looking down at the ground. "Are you going to come back to the college?" Seradia asked him. He quickly shook his head. "Oh no! I can never show my face around the college ever again!" He looked down ashamed. "Smart thinking." June mumbled. Orthorn slightly glared at her. "What will you do now?" Seradia tilted her head. "I'm not sure..I might just leave Skyrim and return to my home land..." Orthorn rubbed the back of his neck.

They spent a moment longer talking and than said their goodbyes. The three left the building, June and Seradia waved goodbye to him as he walked away in the opposite direction. They than started down their own road finally heading back to Winterhold.


	13. Chapter 13

It them a week to get back to the college and once they did Seradia had never been so happy to see it before. It was her home after all. "I though we would never get back!" She said with excitement in her voice. "I'm surprised at how well you did to be honest. Still think we should of gave that guy to the woman." June said as she walked with her arms crossed. Seradia just rolled her eyes as she broke out into a run to the college court yard. "Come one! Let's hurry to get these books back to Urag! More importantly let's hurry so I can read them!" Seradia yelled as she ran to the door that lead to the Hall of Elements.

She quickly opened the doors and ran in. Her eyes widened once she saw the giant orb was now in the middle of the Hall of Elements, she looked around and saw J'zargo and Onmund training off to the side. She smiled at them seeing how they were acting like they usually did, she shifted her eyes back to the orb and she couldn't help but feel drawn to it. It was so big and it glowed so brilliantly, some of the scholars were surrounding it examining it or taking notes. ' _I wonder how they got it here.._ ' She wondered as she kept her eyes glued to it. She could sense the power within it but..She couldn't tell if it was good or not.

Seradia actually felt uncomfortable and strange when she looked at it, its power was so great it could make anyone feel like nothing but a flea next to it. ' _What is it for? What is it exactly?_ ' More and More question popped into her head as she stared at it. She heard June walk up beside her but she didn't take her eyes off of the orb. June felt something different from it, the feeling wasn't a good one. June couldn't help but shiver as the feeling grew inside her. ' _This thing..is not good.._ ' She thought to herself as she slowly looked at Seradia.

Seradia had a different look on her face, she looked like she was wanting it. She looked like she was loosing herself by just looking at it. June quickly grabbed her shoulder and shaking her a bit. Seradia quickly looked at her snapping out of it. "Come on." June started to walk towards the door that led to the Arcanaeum. Seradia took on last look at the orb and than quickly followed after her. ' _I wonder what Ancano thinks of it.._ ' She wondered. ' _Ancano.._ ' His face suddenly popped up into her mind and she couldn't help smile as she grew excited to see him.

She knew that she wasn't away that long but it felt like was gone forever. She loved the college and everybody on it. ' _Love..._ ' As that word came to her mind so did Ancano. Did she love him? She never thought about it before. Her cheeks grew warm as she thought about him more. "About time you two got back!" Urag shouted as he saw them enter the Arcanaeum. June walked up to his desk and set the bag down on top of it. "Here's your books." She said crossing her arms. "They better not be damaged or else!" He shouted as he reached into the bag and pulled the books out. June just rolled her eyes at him.

"Urag! Would it be okay if I read the books!?" Seradia quickly asked him. Urag looked at her raising an eyebrow, he rubbed his chin as he looked back down at the books. "I think the only one you're going to find anything out of is this one." He picked up the book Night of Tears and handed it to her. "If you find anything out of it, come back to me." He said with a nod. Seradia smiled and nodded. "If that is everything, I think I will take my leave now." June said.

Seradia quickly looked at her with a frown. "What? You don't want to stay and find out more about this!?" She sounded disappointed. June looked away and rubbed the back of her neck, she honestly didn't want to stay around. Especially around that orb, she knew that there was something evil about it and it disturbed her. "I have things to do.." June slightly lied. She did have somethings to do but they weren't that important. Seradia's frown grew. June looked at her and examined her face, she than nudged her head at her for her to follow her.

Seradia raised an eyebrow as she followed her to the stair case that led out of the Arcanaeum. "What is it?" Seradia asked her confused. She noticed the disturbed look on June's face. June looked down as she started to rub the back of her neck again. "I'm going to leave soon and I just want to tell you...That orb..Nothing good can come from it..." June slowly spoke. Seradia tilted her head. "What do you mean?" She furrowed her eyebrows down. June sighed and slowly looked up at her. "I can't explain it, it's just a feeling but...If anything happens. Anthing bad or if you truely need me all you have to do is send word and I will come. I have a very bad feeling about that thing." June looked very serious.

Seradia was only growing more confused by the sudden change. June opened her mouth to speak again but she was cut off with a door slamming shut behind her and quick footsteps coming down the stairs. She looked behind her and frowned when she saw it was Ancano. "Good you're back." He said glaring at June as he walked past her. Seradia looked at him and than quickly back down at June. June slowly met eye contact with her as she placed a hand on her shoulder. "Be careful." She whispered. June slowly let go of her shoulder and turned around walking up the stairs.

Before Seradia could do anything Ancano quickly grabbed her shoulders turning her towards him. "Have you found anything!?" His voice sounded a little impatient and excited. "Not..Not yet.." She slowly answered him as she examined his face. The look in his eyes were different, and the frown that appeared on his face looked a little too mean. Seradia felt her gut twist into knots once she saw his angry frown, she quickly shrugged his hands off of her and took a step away from him. "I have a book that might have something on it though.." She held up the book to show him.

"Good, good!" His voice suddenly sounded eager. Seradia held the book to her chest and quickly looked down. ' _Why does he look so strange...I've never seen that look on his face before._ ' She slowly frowned as her stomach started to hurt. "Read it as fast as you can and come to me if you find something!" He grabbed her shoulders. "O-okay.." She quickly looked into his eyes. She didn't like what she was seeing. Without another word Ancano let go of her and walked out of the Arcanaeum.

Seradia waited for a moment and than walked out of the Arcanaeum herself. She stopped and looked at the orb again, she took a deep breath and slowly started to walk towards it. The closer she got to it the more she felt drawn to it, she felt like everything else around her was disappearing and the only thing in the room was her and the orb. She stood in front of it gazing at it, she examined the markings closely. She felt like the more she stared at them the brighter they became.

She slowly held her hand up and started to reach out to it. "You're finally back I see!" Enthir's loud voice came from behind her and snapped her out of it. She quickly turned around, it took her moment to focus on him. "Yea.." She said quietly. Enthir raised an eyebrow at her. "You okay?" He asked as he started to walk towards her. Seradia blinked a few times still trying to regain her mind. "You look a little..pale.." He furrowed his eyebrows down and examined her face. "Oh..Oh! Yea I'm fine!" Seradia quickly smiled and rubbed the back of her neck. "Sorry, I'm just a little tired.." Seradia's smile slowly faded away.

"I imagine! You were gone for quite some time!" A smile appeared on Enthir's face. Seradia examined him a little, she remembered when she used to have feelings for him. That seemed like that was so long ago. With Ancano and everything that was happening she almost forgot about about it and realized that it had been a long time since she really spoke to him. "Too long if you ask me." Seradia returned the smile. "So, have you found anything about this..thing.." Enthir slowly walked up to it. "Not yet, I was just about to go read this book. Urag said it might have something." Seradia slowly looked down at the book in her hands. "Well it sure is one hell of a find!" Enthir rubbed his chin as he kept examining it.

Seradia stood there for a moment admiring his features for a second but one she realized what she was doing she quickly looked down and away from him. She started to miss how close they were before, she didn't mean to neglect their friendship she just simply didn't think about it as often. She felt the same about her friendship with Nirya as well. Seradia let out a small sigh. Enthir turned his head towards her and raised an eyebrow at her as he noticed the look on her face. "Something on your mind?" He asked. Seradia slowly shook her head. "Like I said before..I'm just tired." She lied with a quiet voice. "I really should do some studying on this book, I imagine the scholars are pretty anxious to find out more about this thing." Seradia slowly looked back up at him.

"I'll see you later." She gave him her usual sweet smile and turned around walking away. "Alright..." Enthir replied quietly as he watched her walk away. She was acting strange and he knew she was lying when she said she was just tired but he just shrugged and left it alone. Too much was going on for him to be worried about someone, every mage in this college was going crazy over this giant orb and he has found himself intrigued by it as well.

Seradia left the Hall of Elements and made her way to the Hall of Attainment. The sun was going down and it was quickly growing dark, she looked around to see if anyone else was in the courtyard but no one was, they were either down at the Inn or were in their quarters. She let out a soft sigh as she opened the door and quickly closed it behind her. She walked up the stairs and went straight into her room ignoring the awkward noises coming from one of the other rooms. ' _How can they do that with no doors..._ ' She thought to herself as her cheeks quickly grew warm. Seradia changed out of her robes into her night clothes, she plopped down onto her bed and opened up her book already getting started on it. She couldn't wait to find out more about all of this.


	14. Chapter 14

Morning seemed to come quickly and Seradia didn't get a wink of sleep. She was up all night reading the book and she couldn't believe what she had found in it. She hurried out of the Hall of Attainment and ran across the court yard and into the Hall of Elements. She was in such a hurry she didn't even stop to see if anyone was training and if anyone had greeted her she wouldn't of known. She was lost in her own thought and excitement. She hurried down the stairs and ran into the Arcanaeum and straight to Urag. "Urag! I found something in this book!" Seradia was so excited that she yelled causing Urag to jump and nearly fall out of his chair.

"Dammit girl! You shouldn't sneak up on old Orc's like that. You could get killed." He glared at her a little. Seradia gave him an apologetic smile and than placed the book on his desk opening it up to a specific page. "Here." She pointed at the pages. Urag picked up the book and began to read it. It only took him a moment to go through the pages that had information, he set the book back down and nodded as he rubbed his chin thinking. "Interesting indeed.." He said as he kept rubbing his chin.

He than got up from his chair grabbing the book. "You should go see Master Tolfdir and tell him of your findings. He'll definitely be interested." He said as he walked over to one of his book cases and placed the book back in its original spot. Seradia nodded and quickly left the Arcanaeum and walked into the Hall of Elements. She saw that Tolfdir was standing in front of the orb examining it. "Master Tolfdir!" She ran up to him. He jumped a little also getting startled by her loud excited voice. "Oh! Oh my dear! You startled me." He laughed a little. Seradia rubbed the back of her neck. "Sorry." She gave him a small smile.

"That's quite alright. Now tell my dear, what is it that you need?" He asked giving her his usual smile. "I came to tell you what I found out about this thing." Seradia said as she walked up to it and looked at it. "It's called the Eye of Magnus and it has some kind of strange power." She said as she examined the markings. "The book didn't explain what kind of power though..." Seradia scratched the side of her face as she examined it more. "I see. I see." Tolfdir nodded as he too was examining the strange markings. "This whole thing is just extraordinary!" Tolfdir began to walk around the Orb with Seradia following him. "These markings are so unusual! In all my days I've never seen anything like this!" Tolfdir kept going on. "I've studied this thing many times trying to figure out what these markings mean. They're not Elven, Daedric, or Ayleid! I have no idea what they could be or what they mean. I think-" He was cut off by Ancano loudly clearing his throat grabbing their attention.

They both quickly looked at him not knowing when he had entered the room or how long he had been there. "I need a word with out mage here." Ancano said in a demanding voice. His eyes quickly went to hers, he wasn't looking at her like he usually did . The way his eyes hit her it almost looked like he was shooting daggers at her. "Well! I've never come across someone so rude to-" Ancano quickly cut off Tolfdir. "It is important! The Arch-Mage demands her to his quarters." He quickly glared at Tolfdir and Tolfdir glared right back.

Tolfdir than let out a low sigh. "We'll have to continue this some other time my dear." Tolfdir said and than walked away. "Come with me." Ancano's voice sounded strange. Seradia nodded and slowly followed him to the stairs that led to the Arch-Mage's quarters but before they even took a step up them Ancano quickly turned around and faced her. Seradia quickly looked up at him confused but also nervous. "I demand to know why a man claiming to be from the Psijic Order wants to speak with you." Ancano sounded angry.

Seradia quickly looked down trying to avoid his angry looking eyes. "I..I don't know..." She stuttered nervously. "I hardly believe that!" Ancano yelled a little making Seradia wince. "I really don't know!" She slightly yelled back looking up at him. Ancano was a little surprised by it, he than sneered at her. They stood there for a moment glaring at each other till he finally let out a small sigh. "Very well, come on." He said quickly turning back around and walking up the stairs.

Seradia could feel her heart beating fast, Ancano had never raised his voice to her before and she didn't like it. He's been acting strange since she got back yesterday, something about him was off. He wasn't acting like his usual self towards her and it made her stomach hurt. She kept her eyes on his back as they walked up the long stair way to the Arch-Mage's room. Once they reached the top step Ancano quickly opened the door and let Seradia go through it first.

Her eyes widened as she saw there really was a mage from the Psijic Order here. As soon as they approached him everything went still and Seradia felt the familiar sensation she felt back at Saarthol. "I am sorry to suddenly appear like this mage." He said. "My name is Quaranir and come here because I must urgently warn you." His voice sounded troubled. Seradia quickly looked around. "What have you done here?" She quickly asked him before he could continue. "I have frozen time around us so that we may speak privately, I can't hold this spell for long so I must hurry." He explained. Seradia nodded and listened carefully.

"The orb you have obtained, The Eye of Magnus. You must prevent anyone from using it! I fear what consequences it will bring if it is misused. It is just simply not ready to be here! I cannot hold this spell for much longer so I advice you to go seek Augur of Dunlain for he can give you advice and information about it. Watch yourself mage, things are getting dangerous." With those last words everything suddenly went back to normal. "So now that she is here, will you explain your presence?" The Arch-Mage asked him. He and Ancano had no idea what just happened. "I'm sorry, I don't know what you're talking about." Quaranir quickly said making Ancano and the Arch-mage furrow their eyebrows down.

"You asked to see this mage just a minute ago! I demand you explain yourself!" Ancano glared at him as he approached him. "I really don't know what you're talking about. I seem to find myself lost and we at a misunderstanding." Quaranir ignored his glare. The Arch-Mage just looked at him confused. "I am sorry for the confusion. I think it best if I take my leave now." He gave a small nod to them both and quickly walked past them leaving the room.

The Arch-Mage scratched the side of his face as he looked down confused. "Well..That was something." He than just shrugged and walked over to his usual chair sitting down. "You two can leave me now." He said grabbing a book and opening it up. It always surprised Seradia how laid back the Arch-Mage was and how it seemed like he didn't care. But Seradia just nodded and started to walk but she quickly stopped remembering what Quaranir had told her. "Sir..If I may ask a question..." She slowly approached him.

He looked up at her. "What is it?" He asked. "Do you know anything about Augur of Dunlain is?" She put her hands behind her back. An annoyed look suddenly appeared on his face. "You've been talking to Tolfdir haven't you?" He said with a sigh. Seradia raised an eyebrow at him. ' _Tolfdir?_ ' She thought to herself. "I'll tell you the same thing I've told him so many times. It is nothing but a myth now please do not speak of this anymore." He looked back down to his book.

Seradia nodded and than quickly turned around. ' _I need to speak to Tolfdir._ ' She hurried past Ancano ignoring the looks he was giving her. She knew he was trying to stop her to talk to her but she ignored him and quickly walked down the stairs leaving the room. She heard footsteps hurrying after her down the stairs and she knew it was Ancano going after her, her heart beat sped up as she tried to beat him to the Hall of Elements.

Once she reached the hall she quickly ran to Tolfdir who was still observing the Eye of Magnus. "Tolfdir!" She quickly called to him. He turned around looking at her. "I need to ask you something." She quickly walked up to him. Ancano stopped at the bottom step and sneered seeing that she had already reached him. ' _Why did it seem like she was running away from me?_ ' He wondered. He started to feel angry about it.

"What is it my dear?" He asked. She slightly looked behind her seeing that Ancano was watching them. She let out a nervous sigh as she turned back around to Tolfdir. "Do you know anything about Augur of Dunlain?" She asked him quietly. A smile suddenly appeared on his face. "Why yes. What do you wish to know about him?" He asked. "Well...What do you know about him?" She asked him as she fiddled with the ties on her robes. "He used to be a student in this college but...He is something else now.." Tolfdir's smile slowly disappeared. Seradia furrowed her eyebrows down at him. "Something else?" She asked him.

Tolfdir nodded. "Yes, one of his spells had gone wrong and..changed him." Tolfdir slightly looked back at the orb. "Can you tell me where to find him?" She asked. "He is in The Midden. Now that I think about it..I haven't visited him in awhile.." Tolfdir rubbed his chin. "If you go do see him tell him hi for me." Tolfdir looked back at her with his smile returning. Seradia returned his smile. "Thanks!" She quickly turned around and started to walk, she saw that Ancano was still there. She quickly shifted her eyes away from him and tried walking past him but he quickly grabbed her arm stopping her.

"Are you avoiding me?" He sounded angry. Seradia kept her eyes away from him and yanked her arm out of his hand. "I have things to do." She crossed her arms. Ancano furrowed his eyebrows down at her. "I need to speak with you about-" Seradia quickly cut him off. "I have things to do." She said again. She didn't like the way he started treating her so until he went back to normal she wasn't going to give him any attention. Ancano sneered at her and quickly walked past her leaving the Hall of Elements.

As Seradia watched him leave she felt her stomach start to hurt again. She didn't like ignoring him but she didn't like the way he talked to her earlier. She wanted him to apologize but she knew he wouldn't because he is not that kind of person. She let out a small sigh as she looked down at the ground. ' _I need to go to the Midden.._ ' She thought to herself. As she thought about it a frown slowly appeared on her face. ' _The midden?...I don't know where that is..._ ' She rubbed her forehead as she came to realization. She turned around back to Tolfdir but she stopped realizing if she did ask him he would just put her through another lecture since Ancano left the room.

' _Maybe Urag knows.._ ' She hoped as she walked through the door that led to the Arcanaeum. She quickly entered the library and walked up to Urag's desk. He looked at her hearing footsteps approaching. "You again? What do you want?" He furrowed his eyebrows down. "Do you know..Where the Midden is?" She slowly asked him. He raised an eyebrow at her. "You been talking to Tolfdir?" He asked. Seradia just sighed and rubbed her forehead. "Yes. Where is it?" She asked him plainly.

Urag furrowed his eyebrows down at her tone. "I think it's underneath the college. There should be a door on the ground outside leading to it. But I advice you to get a little more information on it before you go there. Who know's what could be down there." He crossed his arms and leaned back in his chair. "There's a few books in the basement I think that might have some info on it. The Midden is supposed to be ruins of the old college." Urag explained. "Do you know what books?" She asked him. "Nope." He shrugged. Seradia let out a loud sigh as she looked down at the ground. ' _This is all too difficult..._ ' She looked back up at him. "Thanks." She said and than turned around leaving the Arcanaeum and going to the basement.


	15. Chapter 15

It took Seradia almost two days to finish reading through the couple books that Urag had on The Midden, she wanted to make sure she was prepared before she decided to go. Seradia was in her room putting a few things in her bag that she might need, including her note book in case she wanted to take anything down. The sun was barely peaking through the window in her room, she hated waking up early but she wanted to get there before anyone woke up. Many of the scholars told her to stay away from it so she didn't know if she was breaking any rules or not.

A frown appeared on her face as she remembered Ancano confronting her again after she finished reading the books. He also told her to stay away from there and told her to not get in the middle of it all. He sounded like he wasn't going to give her any choice on the matter but she didn't care. She also didn't care for his behavior the past couple days, he had been acting cold and harsh to her. It made her think that there was nothing between them anymore and she was fine with it. At least that is what she told herself, though her and Ancano had only shared a bed a couple times he was still her first.

It did actually upset her the way he's been treating her but she's been trying to ignore it and him. Seradia started to get a feeling that there was more going on with the Eye of Magnus than everybody thought. It was obvious to her because she had been contacted by the Psijic Order twice already about it. But also what also gave her that feeling was the way everybody was acting around it, in the short amount of time it had been there it had already had some kind of impact on everyone there.

They were all drawn to its power and they were all drying themselves mad by trying to figure out how to unlock that power. Seradia's been trying to stay away from it, every time she got near it she too felt herself drawn to it and she didn't like the feeling it gave her. She let out a small sigh as she tied her bag shut. She put it around her arms and quietly left her room. She looked around seeing that everyone was still in bed.

She was relieved and than quickly went down the stairs and out of the Hall of Attainment. It was still fairly dark outside but there was a little light from the rising sun. She shivered from the cold morning wind and looked around as she quietly made her pay to the door panel that led to The Midden. She knelt down grabbing the small latch on it but she froze once she heard a door open and slam shut.

Seradia could feel her heart begin to race as she quickly looked behind her. It was Ancano. ' _Why is he up so early!?_ ' She thought to herself in panic. She quickly opened up the door panel and climbed down the ladder shutting it. She felt her arms and legs begin to shake as she heard his footsteps walking over the panel. ' _What's he going to do if he finds me?!_ ' She tightened her grip on the ladder. ' _Does he know somehow of what I'm doing!?_ ' She started to tense up the more she thought about it but a wave of relief came over her once she heared him walk away.

She sighed and slowly climbed down the ladder, she looked a head of her. The path in front of her was dark and it scared her a little but she took a deep breath and summoned a ball of light in her hands and started to walk down the path. She encountered a few ice wraiths and some spiders but it was easy to get rid of them with simple fire magic, she couldn't help but be in awe at the things she was seeing.

Seradia came across a room that had some sort of summoning circle in it but it wasn't like anything she's seen before. If it wasn't for the old notes she found she wouldn't of known what it was. She stayed there for a long time studying it and copying the notes down into her own note book but she still didn't stay as long as she wanted to but she knew that she had to move on.

After that she got lost a little by taking a wrong turn and she found herself in a room that had a large gauntlet on a stand and skeletons laying around it. The room gave her the creeps so she didn't stay long, she didn't get a very good feeling from the gauntlet. She found her way back on the right path and on that path she ran into a draugr which made her sick to her stomach. Seeing that draugr made her remember when she almost got killed by one, her fear of them made it to where she almost couldn't fight, but she got past it and killed it.

She didn't know how long she was down there but from the cracks in the walls she could see sunlight peering through. Seradia had to climb some icy stairs that led to a wooden door. She let out a small sigh hoping she was getting close, she grabbed the door handle and pulled but the door was locked. She furrowed her eyebrows down and gave it another hard pull but it wouldn't budge. "I know you are out there mage." She jumped hearing the loud deep voice. "Let me warn you before you enter that your efforts will only end in disappointment." Once he ended his sentence the door quickly opened.

Seradia slowly stepped into the room and her eyes widened at what she saw. For it was no man but some kind of..entity. It glowed a brilliant blue and it was almost blinding. "What are you?" She slowly asked it. "I am The Augur of Dunlain." He answered her. "And I know why you are here." She blinked and looked at him confused. "You are here for the same thing that the Elf came for. Information on the Eye." His voice almost sounded annoyed. "But he does not know the danger it possess and I fear of what may come." He continued.

Seradia furrowed her eyebrows down. ' _Elf?_ ' She wondered. ' _Ancano? When would he of been down here?_ ' He was the first one to come to her mind. "But I see you possess a different path and a different goal towards the Eye." His loud voice snapped her out of her thought. "So I shall help you." She was a little surprised that he offered his help so quickly. "To prevent the dangers from the Eye of Magnus you will need the Staff of Magnus. I'd advice you to seek your Arch-Mage Savos to instruct you further." As his sentence came to an end he started to slowly disappear. "Wait!" She quickly shouted. "Can you tell me anything more of the Eye?!" She asked but a disappointed frown appeared on her face as he completely disappeared and did not answer her any further.

Seradia slowly looked down as she started to think some more. ' _Did Ancano really did come here? And why did The Augur fear of what may come with Ancano?_ ' She felt her stomach begin to twist and turn into knots. She quickly shook her head trying to force them out of her mind, she knew she had to get moving and had things to do. She made her way out of The Midden and was almost blinded by the sudden bright sun light that greeted her once she opened the door panel.

She took in a deep breath of fresh air and enjoyed it. The only air that was down there was dust and the constant smell of something dead. She looked around seeing that there was only a couple of people out in the courtyard talking. She walked out and looked up, she was surprised to see that the sun was actually showing from behind the clouds. Even though it was still cold the warm sunlight still felt good on her face.

"Sera." She jumped at the voice that came from behind her. She looked and saw it was Nirya. "Where have you been all day?" She asked crossing her arms. "I...was.." She tried to think of something. "Reading?" She rubbed the back of her neck. Nirya let out a small sigh. "You were in the basement again weren't you?" She raised an eyebrow at her. "Oh yea, well you know me." Seradia quickly gave her a fake and cheesy smile. "Well Ancano's been looking for you all day and it's be quite annoying." Nirya slightly looked away. "He's been bothering everyone." She let out an annoyed sigh.

Seradia felt her stomach twist again at the thought of him. "W-why?" She stuttered with a nervous voice. "Beats me." She said with a shrug. Seradia just slowly looked down at the ground. Nirya looked back at her and raised an eyebrow at her. "Do you know where the Arch-Mage is?" Seradia slowly asked her. "I imagine he is in his quarters." She answered her. Seradia nodded and with out another word turned around and walked away. Niray watched for a bit and than went on doing her own thing.

Seradia entered the Hall of Elements and saw that Ancano was looking at it again, she clenched her jaw and quickly walked through the door and up the stairs to the Arch-Mages quarters. When she entered she saw that he was examining some notes he had. He looked up hearing someone enter his room and smiled seeing it was Seradia. "What can I do for you?" He asked putting his notes down onto his table.

Seradia placed her hands behind her back and slightly looked down. "I need to ask you something." She slowly spoke. "What is it?" He walked up to her. "I need to ask you about the Staff of Magnus." She looked up at him. Savos furrowed his eyebrows down at her. "Where did you hear about this?" He asked. She quickly looked away. "From..a book.." She lied. Savos rubbed his beard and examined her face for a moment. "Well, I'm not sure what I can tell you about it but I do know that Mirabelle has been studying on such a thing. So why don't you go ask her." He kept his eyes on her.

Seradia looked back at him with a small smile and nodded. She turned around to walk away but he held up his hand to stop her. "Wait." He said. She looked back at him. "I want to give you something." He gave her a smile as he walked over to one of his cases. He opened it up and pulled out what looked like a circlet. Seradia watched him as he walked back over to her. "I've been impressed by your progress here at the college and I would like to give you this as a reward and a gift." He handed it to her. Seradia examined it closely. "It is enchanted with magicka, it will help you on your path and help you progress." He explained as he watched her.

Seradia smiled and put it on her forehead. "Thank you sir." She looked at him. He nodded and than walked away towards his desk. She turned around and quickly left his quarters heading back to the Hall of Elements. She walked into the hall and saw that Ancano was still looking at the Eye, Seradia let out a small sigh and started to walk towards the main door. "Hey!" She heard him call out to her. She stopped and than let out another sigh, she was hoping she would be able to slip by without him noticing her but it seems that was hoping too much.

She slowly turned around and saw him stomping towards her, he looked angry. "Where have you been?" He crossed his arms. She quickly looked away from him. "I've been doing some work." Was all she said. Ancano furrowed his eyebrows down at her as he examined her face. "Are you aware that I have been looking for you?" He asked. "You were?" She looked at him and mocked him with innocent eyes. "Come." He grabbed her arm and pulled her towards the Eye, his grip was tight.

"Ancano I have to.." She tried breaking herself free from his grip but it only tightened. She winced from the small pain that came from it. "Look at this." His eyes were glued to the Eye of Magnus. "Can't you feel the power!?" She looked at his eyes and they almost looked mad. "Well can you!?" He quickly looked at her already growing impatient. "I..I don't know what you're talking about.." She tried to avoid his eyes but it was hard. He sneered at her and than quickly walked around the Eye some more pulling her with him, his grip only getting tighter.

"Ancano.." She tried prying his fingers off of her arm but it was useless, every time she struggled his grip only tightened. It was starting to really hurt. "If only we knew how to un lock it's true power! Than we could really take over things!" a giant grin appeared on his face. ' _Take over!?_ ' She quickly looked at him a little worried. He than pulled her close to him and grabbed her other upper arm with his other hand, his grip immediately getting tight. "Do you understand what I'm saying!?" He looked into her eyes. Seradia quickly looked away and tried pushing him away from her. "Ancano!" She cried.

His grip tightened. "Just thing-" She quickly cut him off. "Ancano you're hurting me!" She yelled so loud that her voice echoed through out the hall. He looked at her and quickly blinked as if he didn't know what he was doing. Ancano looked at his hands and realized how hard he was holding her, he quickly let go. Seradia took a step back and rubbed her sore arm. Without even a glance she quickly turned around and ran out of the hall trying to get away from as quick as she could. ' _What's wrong with him!? Has he gone mad?!_ ' She felt her eyes begin to water and tears begin to weld up.


	16. Chapter 16

Seradia hurried outside, she looked around quickly as she tried blinking away her tears. She didn't see Mirabelle anywhere but she did see Drevis Neloren walking around. She furrowed her eyebrows down as it looked like he was sneaking but she just shrugged and ran over to him. "Drevis!" She called to him. He jumped and looked at her. "I need to ask you something." She said. All he did was furrow his eyebrows at her. "You can see me?" He asked her. She blinked looking at him confused. "Y-yeah?" She slowly answered him.

"Ah darn it." He rubbed the back of his head. "I guess I just have to keep trying." He sighed as he looked down disappointed. Seradia blinked some but than snapped herself out of it getting back at the matter at hand. "Do you now where Mirabelle is?" She quickly asked him. He looked back up at her with an eyebrow raised, he than grabbed his chin and looked up at the sky thinking. "Hmm..." He tried to remember.

Seradia watched him quickly getting impatient. "I think she left the college a few hours ago.." He looked back at her. "What?" Seradia's shoulders suck down. Drevis nodded. "Yeah, she has some kind of meeting with a few scholars from The Synod." He reached into his bag and pulled out a book. "Where?" Seradia asked him. "Not sure, she said that they wanted to keep it private and secret so all I know is that it is away from Winterhold." Dravis shrugged and opened the book beginning to read it. "Do you know how long she will be gone?" Seradia looked at the book examining it, it was some kind of Illusion book. "Nope." He started to turn multiple pages at once. "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to find out why my spell didn't work." Dravis than turned around and walked away from her.

Seradia sighed and looked down at the ground, she felt like everything was working against her. First everyone including Ancano has gone mad around the eye, than she sent on this quest to try and find out to prevent some unknown disaster from happening from the eye. It was all a big mess to her. It had only been a week since June left and she was already thinking about sending her a letter for help. She remembered what she said before she left, she said that all Seradia had to do was send word for her and she would come. Seradia felt like she wanted to but than she felt pathetic for asking for help.

' _I can do this..._ ' She kept her eyes to the ground. ' _I can do this myself..._ ' She slowly lifted her sleeve and looked at the wrist that Ancano had grabbed. She could see red marks where his fingers gripped her, she felt a lump rise in her throat and fear stir in her belly. ' _I can do this..._ ' She kept telling herself over and over but no matter how many times she told herself that, it did not change the way she felt. Seradia bit her lower lip as she tried to force the lump back down. ' _I.._ ' She clenched her fists tightly. ' _Can I do this?_ ' She already started to doubt herself. Everything had happened so quickly, every time she tried thinking about it all it only gave her a head ache.

Seradia let out another sigh and slowly looked up at the sky, whatever sun shine was showing before was now deeply berried by gray clouds. Snow was falling slowly and the slight breeze blew her hair out of her face. ' _What am I suppose to do until Mirabelle gets back?_ ' She wondered as she tried counting the small snow flakes that were falling. "Sera." She jumped at the sudden voice. She looked and saw it was Brelyna. "What is it?" She asked. "I was wondering if you could help me with something." Brelyna shyly looked down.

"Sure, what do you need help with." Seradia gave her a sweet smile. Brelyna quickly looked up returning the smile. "I was wondering if you would help me with some of my spells that I'm working on!" She excitement in her voice. "Sure!" Seradia gave her another smile. "Great! Come with me!" Brelyna started to quickly walked away towards the Hall of Attainment with Seradia quickly following behind her.

They spent about an hour going over her spells and than Seradia agreed to let Brelyna test her spells out on her, which was a huge mistake. After being turned green, Seradia was than turned into all sorts of creatures: From a cow, to a dog, and than to a chicken. "Okay, I think I got it this time! One last try!" Brelyna shot another spell at her but it still wasnt right. This time Seradia was turned into a Horker. "BAHAHAHAH!" J'zargo laughed loudly from behind. He had been watching and laughing the whole time.

Brelyna glared at him. "I'm trying J'zargo! Shut up!" She yelled at him. "Woah!" They heard Onmund's surprised voice as he walked into the Hall of Attainment. "How did you get a horker in here?" He asked examining it. Brelyna blushed brightly and J'zargo just laughed some more. "Okay, this time I'll get it for sure!" She quickly went back to Seradia and casted one final spell at her and finally she was turned back to normal. Seradia was on her hands and knees on the floor and was breathing hard, those spells took a lot out of her. "What the!" Onmund was even more thrown off than before. "What just happened!?" He blinked as he looked at Seradia.

"I think I'm going to be sick." Seradia covered her mouth as her stomach started to hurt. "I'm really sorry! Those things weren't suppose to happen!" Brelyna quickly apologized. Onmund quickly went over to her and helped her up. "You don't look so good." Onmund examined her face. "What the heck were those spells suppose to be?!" Seradia quickly looked at Brelyna.

Brelyna winced from her loud voice. "Well..Not that..." She rubbed the back of her neck as she looked down at the ground. "If it were J'zagro, J'zargo wouldn't of failed." He walked up to them with his arms crossed. Brelyna quickly glared at him. "Shut up J'zargo!" She yelled. Her anger only made him laugh. Seradia stood up straight and took in a deep breath. Brelyna slowly looked at her. "Well..Thanks to you I have notes that I needed..." She slowly spoke. "Yea..You're welcome.." Seradia furrowed her eyebrows down at her a little.

"So, you're okay?" Onmund was still examining her. "Yea, I'm fine." Seradia gave him a small smile. Onmund returned her smile. Seradia talked to them for a bit longer and than left the Hall of Attainment. She decided to go down the Inn to get some fresh food to eat. The afternoon was already beginning to fade into the evening, she walked past a couple citizens and guards and than quickly walked into the Inn.

The Inn keeper greeted her like he did all his customers. Seradia took a seat at her usual table and than ordered her usual food. "So you don't really know where she may be next?" Seradia's ears perked as she heard a males voice from behind her. "Nope, not a clue." She heard another. Seradia slightly turned around and she saw an older looking man was standing at the table behind her, he had long blonde hair and a blonde beard. She could see a few gray hairs showing, she examined him closely. "Who are you looking for?" The Inn keeper walked up to him noticing him. "I hear a lot of gossip so maybe I can help you." He smiled as he cleaned out a mug with one of his cloths.

The man turned towards him. Seradia could see that he had blue eyes. "I'm looking for a woman named June, I heard that she was in this area." His voice was deep but quiet. He wore what looked like old steal armor, he also looked like he had seen his fare share of battles. Seradia quickly turned around and spoke before the Inn Keeper could. "June?" She blurted out. The man quickly looked at her, she saw that he had the same Nordic tattoo on his cheeck that June had. Seradia furrowed her eyebrows down and examined more. The more she looked at him the more she could see the resemblance in them. ' _Are they related some how?_ ' She wondered.

"You know June?" He quickly walked up to her, hope showed in his eyes. Seradia nodded. "Yea..Doesn't everyone?" She raised an eyebrow at him. He looked at her a little confused. "I mean..She is the Dragonborn and all.." Seradia spoke slowly as she saw his face quickly change from confused to surprised. "She's also helped a lot at the college I go to." Seradia slightly looked away towards the door as she heard it open. "Did she now..." The man mumbled under his breath as he rubbed his beard. She looked back at him examining him some more, he looked like an old warrior.

Seradia quietly cleared her throat. "How.. How do you know her?" She slowly asked him. He looked back at her, their eyes meeting for a moment. "Well.." He began to say. For a moment she thought she could see the look of sadness on his face but it faded. "Well you see she is my-" A loud explosion cut him off. They both jumped and looked to where it came from.

It came from the room that Nelacar stayed in, a moment after the explosion smoke flooded out of the room and Nelacar stumbled out covering his mouth coughing. "What the hell happened!?" The Inn keeper ran to him. Nelacar stood straight up clearing his throat. "Just a miscalculation is all." He crossed his arms. "There's nothing to worry about." He nodded at the Inn Keeper. "Nothing to worry about!? That didn't sound like nothing to worry about!" He yelled at him.

Nelacar just stood there looking at him with a straight face. "Like I said, just a miscalculation." He shrugged. The Inn Keeper let out a loud sigh as he rubbed his forehead. "If anything is damaged in there, you're paying for it." He gave him a short glare and than walked away. Seradia blinked and watched him return to his room. She didn't really know much about him, she only knew that he used to go to the college. He didn't talk to her much, he once told her that he didn't really talk to anyone from the college anymore.

She suddenly remembered the man that she talking to and quickly turned to look back at him but he was gone. She frowned and looked around but she didn't see him anywhere. ' _He must of left..._ ' She turned back around towards her food and started to eat it. ' _He never did tell me how he knew June.._ ' She looked at the wall in front of her as she thought about it some more.


	17. Chapter 17

Weeks had passed and Mirabelle still hadn't returned from her meeting. Seradia wondered where it could of been to be taking her so long to get back to the college. While she waited she figured she continue her own training and studying again even though it was difficult to remain focused with all the things on her mind and the new commotions that stirred up not too long ago.

The Yarl of Winterhold heard that the college had found something powerful and he kept demanding that he come to the college and see it for himself but the college kept denying him and the scholars had been talking about setting up a barrier around the college so that non members couldn't get in. A couple days ago the Yarl tried to have guards storm the college to force their way in but they were able to keep them out. Since then it seemed like the barrier was going to be a sure thing.

Seradia was doing some studying in the Arcanaeum with Nirya, but instead of studying she ended up only listneing to Nirya's gossip and complaints. She would try to tune her out but it was almost impossible to ignore Nirya. Seradia let out a small sigh as she closed the book giving up on getting anything done, she than looked up at Nirya trying to catch up in her story. "So does that make any sense to you?" Nirya suddenly asked her. "Uh.." Seradia tried to think, she had no idea where Nirya was at in her story. "No?" She slowly answered. "Thank you! Finally somebody understands!" Nirya let out a small sigh.

Seradia blinked and than quickly nodded agreeing with anything that she said. "Let's change the subject." Nirya placed her elbows on the table and leaned forward towards Seradia. "Anthing going on with..You know..." A small smile appeared on her face. Seradia quickly looked away from her. "Nope, nothing was ever going on." She answered her in a serious voice. Nirya raised an eyebrow at her. "I don't believe you!" Nirya frowned at her. "It's obvious that something is going on! Ancano always looks for you and I have seen the way you look at him. I'm smarter than you give me credit for." Nirya leaned back in her chair and crossed her arms.

Seradia let out a small sigh and than looked at her. "Okay fine, something was going on. But not anymore." Seradia looked down at the table with a frown on her face. Nirya couldn't help but smile at her small victory of getting Seradia to admit. "Why not anymore?" She asked her leaning back forward. "Because.." Seradia slowly spoke as his face appeared in her mind, as did his eyes full of madness. "He's..not the same anymore.." Seradia said in a whisper.

Nirya furrowed her eyebrows down. "What do you mean?" She examined her face. Seradia looked away. "Ever since we brought the Eye here..He's..different.." Seradia tried to forget about the day he grabbed her with force but it stayed and the more she thought about it the more she could feel the pain returning in her arm. Nirya looked down at the table. "Everyone's been different ever since that thing showed up..I don't like it.." She shivered a little at the very thought of it. "Yea me neither...I wish we never found it..." Seradia mumbled.

"Why don't you try talk to him?" Nirya looked back up at Seradia. Seradia quickly looked at her with her eyebrows furrowed down. "Talk to Ancano? Really?" She crossed her arms. Nirya nodded realizing she had a point. "Still wouldn't hurt to try, it seems like you care about him a lot. Even though I don't know what you see that man." Nirya gave her a crooked smile. Seradia just shrugged, she knew it would be pointless to explain it. No one has seen the side of Ancano that she's seen. She did still care for him, even though he did hurt her. She felt like it wasn't him, it was something/someone else.

Seradia let her eyes wonder around the room as she thought about it some more. She suddenly felt butterflies appear in her stomach as the very idea of talking to him came to her mind. They haven't spoken since that day. She made sure to avoid him, she even hid behind walls and pillars until he left the room. She felt a little foolish as she thought about it. Seradia knew that he had been looking for her for awhile but she didn't care, until now.

Now she did want to talk to him and understand what he meant by _"Take over."_ From the other day. "So what are you going to do?" Nirya asked her. Seradia looked down at the table. "I'm not sure..I feel like I want to talk to him but..Not sure how I would do it..." Nirya furrowed her eyebrows down at her. "What do you mean you don't know how you would do it? Just go up and talk to him." She said. "But I can't just go up and talk to him! I need a reason! Like an excuse!" Seradia looked up at her. "An excuse?" Nirya tapped her chin as she tried to think.

Seradia watched her. "You should just show up in his room with no cloths on." Nirya put her hands down on the table with a wide smile on her face. Seradia than quickly got up from the table. "I'm done. Nope." She started to walk away, her face was glowing red. Nirya just laughed at her while she walked away. Seradia mumbled under her breath as she walked up the stairs leaving the Arcanaeum.

She let out a small sigh as she entered into the Hall of Elements. She looked into the training room seeing if anybody was in there. Surprisingly Ancano was not there, nobody was there in fact. Seradia looked around and than slowly walked into the room. She looked up at the Eye of Magnus and examined. She felt like it's power had grown since she last looked at it, she felt herself becoming drawn to it.

The more she looked at it the more she felt lost. Lost in her own mind, lost in the Eye. Everything around went silence except for the quiet hums coming from it, she felt like she was starting to hear her own heart beat. ' _I can't look away from it._ ' Her eyes were glued to it. She felt like everything else around her disappeared but the Eye.

Without realizing it her hadn started to slowly raise up and reaching for the orb. As her hand hovered over it's surface the aura that glowed around it gave off a warmth feeling. Just as she was about to lay her hand upon it a door slamming shut snapped her out of it. "What are you doing?" A loud voice came from behind her. She jumped and looked, she felt her butterflies return as she saw it was Ancano. She quickly looked away from him and down at the ground. "I was just..Looking at it.." She slowly answered him.

"You should stay away from it." His voice sounded harsh. She furrowed down her eyebrows and looked back up at him. He walked up to the Eye standing besides her. He looked up at it and was already lost with in its power. Seradia stared at him for a moment. "You should too.." She finally spoke snapping him out of it. He looked at her confused. "I don't think..I don't think it's good to be around.." She quickly looked down once his eyes met her. "What do you know of it?" He slightly sneered at her.

She quickly looked up at him with an angry look. ' _More than you!_ ' She wanted to say but kept her mouth shut. She just looked back away from, but he didn't look away from her. She could feel his eyes were glued to his face and it made her a little nervous. ' _What should I say now?_ ' She wondered as she bit her lower lip. She wanted to talk to him, she wanted things to be back to normal. Everybody was so different now, she didn't like. Not one bit.

They both just stood there in silence for a moment, Ancano's eyes stayed on her while Seradia's eyes stayed away from him. The longer they stood there in silence the more she became nervous. She wanted to say something, anything to break the silence but she didn't know what to say. While she was swimming through thoughts of what to say Ancano reached to face gently grabbing her chin. She jumped a bit from his un expected touch. He slowly lifted her face up to his so that she would look at him, they finally met eye contact.

As their eyes met Seradia could feel her heart beat increase, she felt her butterflies tickle her tummy. At the moment his eyes showed no signs of madness. What they showed was care and affection. She felt like it had been forever since he looked at her like that and it was defiantly a welcoming site. His hand moved from her chin and to her cheek, his thumb gently rubbing it. She could feel her face grow warm.

It was always strange to see Ancano act like this, but she always liked it. It looked like he was about to lean down for a kiss but something stopped him, the look in his eyes slowly disappeared. It almost looked like he started to see right through her. She looked at him confused by the sudden change. He just lowered his hand down from her face and walked away.

Seradia grabbed her chest as she watched him walk away. ' _What happened?_ ' She wondered as she felt disappointment over flow her body. She wanted him to kiss her, she wanted to feel his lips again but something stopped him. Was it the Eye? Or something else? She slowly looked down at the ground. ' _I wonder what he would do if I did show up in his room with no cloths on..._ ' The thought unexpectedly popped up into her head and once it did she quickly shook her head forcing it away. "No way!" She blurted out as she felt her face grow really warm again. "Stupid Nirya.." She mumbled under her breath as she left the hall of elements.

A couple more weeks had gone by and Mirabelle still had not returned. "So you really don't know when she will be back? It's been a month!" Seradia sounded a little angry as she talked to Tolfdir. "No my dear, I am sorry I really don't know. I'm not sure when she met with the mages and I'm not sure where it was." Toldfir was looking down at once of his books taking notes. Seradia let out a frustrated sigh. ' _I can't wait much longer! I have a feeling that something bad is going to happen soon..._ ' She thought to herself as she quickly walked out of his room.

She rubbed the back of her head as she tried of thinking ways of learning about the Staff herself. She already tried going to the Arcanaeum seeing if Urag had any books about it but he didn't, there wasn't even anything about in the basement. She walked out of the Hall of Attainment and stopped in the middle of the court yard. She looked down at the ground trying to think harder. It was mid day and the was surprisingly not blowing and the snow was falling gently.

Seradia couldn't shake the feelings she was having, they started about a day ago. She felt like something big was coming and something bad was going to happen, that is why she started to grow impatient. She even came to the thought of going out and searching for Mirabelle herself but than she kept remembering that she had no idea where to even start looking.

A frown appeared on her face as she thought about it some more. And what made things worse is that Ancano was avoiding her now, she wanted to talk to him and even looked for him. A few days ago he just up and left with out a word to anybody and than didn't return until two days later. She wondered where he went but was too nervous to ask him, no seemed to care that he was gone because pretty much everybody but her disliked him.

She was lost in her thoughts for awhile till she heard footsteps approaching from behind. She turned around to see who it was and it was Onmund. He looked upset and bothered, he didn't even stop to greet her like he usually does. Seradia raised an eyebrow at him. "Something wrong?" She asked. He stopped and looked at her a bit surprised that he didn't even notice that she was there. "Well.." He started to say and than just looked down.

"What is it?" Seradia tilted her head a bit at him. "I find myself in a..difficult situation." He began to explain. "You see, before I came here my mother gave me an amulet. It's been in my family for years and I traded it to Enthir for some things and at first I thought I wouldn't miss the thing but now..I feel foolish and regret it.." He rubbed the back of his neck as he kept his eyes down at the ground. "Did you ask if you could trade back for it?" She asked him. "Yes I did but he said all trades were final and I..I just don't see how that is fair.." He let out a sigh.

"Would you like me to talk to him for you?" She asked. He quickly looked up at her with hope showing in his eyes. "Would you do that for me?!" A smile appeared on his face. "Of course!" She smiled back at him. "Oh thank you! I think he is in the Hall of Attainment." He pointed towards it. Seradia nodded and started to head that way.

She walked into the Hall of Attainment and up the stairs towards his room. She walked in seeing that he was sitting in his chair, he looked up hearing someone enter his room. A smile came to his face once he saw it was Seradia. "Ah Sera, something I can do for you?" He asked crossing his arms. "I was wondering if I could get Onmund's amulet from you." She gave him her usual sweet smile but his smile quickly disappeared. "So the milk drinker sent you in his place? We may be friends Sera but I'm going to tell you what I told him. All trades are final." He nodded with the last word.

Seradia tilted her head at him and just gave him her big eyes keeping the smile on her face. "Come on Enthir, it's just a dumb amulet what's so important about it?" She asked him. "It's a name kind of thing. Don't want my customers thinking I'm becoming soft." He couldn't help but smile. "I won't tell anybody." She gave him her innocent eyes as she slowly approached him. "I don't want you thinking I've become soft either." He gave her a bigger smile.

"I already know you are so it's not big thing to me." She joked with a shrug. Enthir let out a small sigh. "You're not going to drop it are you?" He leaned back in his chair. "Nope." She answered as she sat down on the edge of the table in front of him. He raised an eyebrow at her as he just looked at her for a moment and than let out another sigh. "Alright fine!" He got up from his chair and walked over to his bag. He pulled out the amulet and than walked back over to her giving it to her. "This is a one time thing! And don't tell anybody!" He gave her a serious look and a smile at the same time. "My lips are sealed!" She smiled at him and than got down from the table leaving his room.

She walked back outside and saw that Onmund was still standing in the court yard waiting. He had a nervous look on his face. She ran up to him with a big smile. "I got it!" She held up his amulet. He grabbed it and looked at it with a big happy smile. "Oh thank you! I'll repay you somehow I promise!" He smiled big as she placed the amulet back around his neck. "When ever you need a favor or some help you just come find me. Alright?" He looked at her. She returned his smile and nodded, he gave her one last thankful smile and than walked away.


	18. Chapter 18

Later that day after Seradia helped Onmund she decided to head down to the basement to do some more reading. She had to get things off of her mind or she would drive herself crazy. It still frustrated her like crazy that she had no idea when Mirabelle was going to get back and she doubted that the Psjiic order was patient, especially with something like this. She walked into the Arcanaeum and was about to walk towards the door that led to the basement but Urag quickly stopped her.

He waved his hand for her to come to his desk, she walked up to him with an eyebrow raised. "Could you do me a favor?" He asked. "Sure, what is it?" She slightly tilted her head. "Well you see, I'm kind of swamped down here." He waved his hand to books that were cluttered over his desk. "So I need you to take these books to Ancano, he's been expecting them for awhile." He picked up a couple books and handed it to her.

She felt her stomach begin to twist and turn, she looked down at the books. ' _I should've asked him what it was before I agreed..._ ' A small frown appeared on her face. ' _Of course I get something that involves him.._ ' Normally she would think of it as a good opportunity to talk to him but it was hard to talk to him when he walked away from the very site of her. She let out a small sigh as she started to walk away from him. ' _I guess I can just take them to his room, he's usually not there during the day..._ ' She thought to herself as she walked out of the Arcanaeum.

She walked up the stairs into the Hall of Elements, she heard a few people talking around the Eye but payed no attention to them or it. She just left the Hall of Elements with out even looking around. She walked across the court yard and into the Hall of Countenance. There were a few people studying in their rooms but most were out and about. She started to make her way upstairs.

Ancano's room was on the very top, his room was a lot nicer than all of the other rooms. He had a nice comfortable double bed and a desk that usually had a giant bowl full of wine bottles. His room was fairly large and had a nice view from it. She finally reached the top step, she stopped in front of the door. Seradia hesitated for a moment but she ended up forcing herself to knock on it. She waited a moment and felt a little relieved that no one answered it. ' _I'll just be real quick.._ ' She thought to herself as she opened the door and quickly walked in.

She looked around and was surprised to see that the place was a bit of a mess. There were notes laying everywhere on the floor and books piled on his desk. It wasn't like him to let his room get messy like this but than again, he hasn't really been himself lately. She stepped over a few books that were on the floor and walked up to his desk. She pushed books to the side and neatly placed the two down, she frowned as she examined his cluttered desk. ' _I'm sure he won't care if I straighten up a bit..._ ' She thought to herself as she had already begun.

It didn't take her long to clean up his desk, all she did was put the books in neat little piles. She left the notes alone though because she didn't know if they were private or not. "There." She said to herself with a smile as she looked the clean desk. She nodded and than quickly turned around but once she did she ran into a tall body making her almost fall over.

She quickly looked up and froze seeing it was Ancano, it looked like he didn't move an inch after she ran into him. Seradia quickly looked down avoiding his piercing gold eyes. "I-I was just delivering some books..Urag said that you had been waiting for them." She pointed to where she set them down. Ancano looked over at them and than examined his desk seeing it was clean. Seradia was so nervous that she felt like she was going to be sick, he was so close to her.

She took a few steps back away from him until she ran into his desk, his eyes stayed glued on her. ' _Is he angry with me?_ ' She wondered as she slightly looked up at him. She swallowed hard and than stood up straight. "Well..I should get going I have..some things to do.." She started to walk but Ancano quickly stepped in front of her keeping her from going anywhere. She quickly looked back down, she felt her heart beat begin to increase. ' _What's he doing?_ ' She bit her lower lip as she felt her face grow warm.

He was really close to her now, she could feel his breath hitting the tip of her nose. He didn't say a word, he just stood there staring at her as if he were deep in thought. ' _What should I do?_ ' She started to fiddle with the bottom of her robes as she grew even more nervous. He than grabbed her chin and lifted her face up to his so that they would meet eye contact. ' _This again?_ ' She looked deep into his eyes. They just stood there gazing at each other and she was okay with it.

They stood there a few moments longer and than with out warning and quickly brought his face to hers and locked their lips together. Seradia was a bit surprised by it but she immediately kissed him back. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he pulled her close to him. The kiss felt needed and desperate, she welcomed it though. Ancano pressed her against his desk as the kiss deepened, he didn't dare pull back from it. They were both afraid that if one or the other let go, they wouldn't be able to find their way back to each other.

Ancano slipped his tongue into her mouth as he ran his fingers through her hair. After a little while Ancano finally pulled back to take a quick breath and than leaned down planting soft kisses on her neck. Seradia leaned her head back as goose bumps rose on her skin. Ancano's hands slid down her back as he pulled her closer to him. Their bodies were pressed against each other, Seradia tensed up a bit from Ancano suddenly biting her neck. He than planted a soft kiss from where he bit her, his hands moved around her and than he started to slowly un tie her robes.

Seradia couldn't help but feel a little nervous but her excitement made her able to ignore it. It had been a long time since they both were close like this so she enjoyed it. He slipped her robes off of her and now that was left was her under shirt and leggings. He pulled back and looked at her for a moment, their eyes met. He only stood there for a moment before he knelt down and swooped her up in his arms.

She quickly grabbed a hold of him to keep herself from falling, she didn't expect that to happen. Ancano carried her bridal style to his bed and gently laid her down, she looked up at him with her innocent eyes. He removed his top layer and than laid down on top of her locking their lips together. They spent the rest of the evening together.

They were both under the covers and Seradia had her head resting on Ancano's chest while his arm was wrapped around her. ' _What does this mean?_ ' She kept asking herself. They laid there for a while in nothing but silence enjoying the feeling of each other. Seradia was listening to Ancano's heart beat as her head laid on him and Ancano was softly rubbing her back and occasionally hold her head up and kiss her.

It felt different this time, the way he held her close to him and the way he kissed her. It was all different. ' _What now?_ ' She wanted to ask him but she was afraid of ruining the moment. She didn't want this moment to end, she didn't want to leave his arms. She wondered what he was thinking, every time she would glance up at him he was just staring up at the ceiling.

When she would look into his eyes she thought it looked like he was deep in thought but she was too afraid to ask him. ' _I wish it was always like this..._ ' Seradia bit her lower lip as she started to slowly run her finger up his chest. They sat there in more silence for a while longer till Ancano started to move around. Seradia's gut started to twist as she was afraid he was going to get up and leave. But he didn't.

Ancano sat up and twisted to where he was facing her, he leaned down toward her till his face hovered over hers. He placed his hand on her cheek and started to gently rub it with his thumb. Seradia felt her face grow warm as they both met eye contact. The tip of his nose touched her, she could feel his warm breath on her face.

He slowly leaned down more till there lips touched and sealed into a passionate kiss. Seradia could feel her heart racing her chest as the kiss started to get deeper. Ancano slowly pulled away from her but kept his face hovering over hers. She looked up at him and saw a few strands of his hair had fallen in front of his face. She slowly reached up and moved them out of the way. Before she could take her hand away he grabbed it and placed it on the side of his face and placed a soft kiss on her palm.

Ancano let a small sigh out as he slowly opened his eyes and looked into hers again. "Stay with me tonight." He slowly spoke. Seradia looked at him surprised. "You mean stay the night?" She asked. He nodded. "But aren't you worried about someone catching us together?" She whispered. Ancano slightly tightened his grip on her hand but didn't remove it from his face. "I don't care anymore." He admitted as he slowly looked down and away from her eyes.

Seradia couldn't help but smile, she felt her butterflies return and her heart leap. "I don't care if someone see's us together, I don't want to hide my feelings for you any longer." He kept his eyes down. Seradia felt even more surprised. ' _Feelings for me?_ ' She blinked. ' _So does this mean that this was always something?_ ' She was seeing a side of Ancano that even she hasn't seen before. She always knew her feelings for him, even when he hurt her. She knew it wasn't his fault, it was the Eye's. That damn thing had made everyone go crazy and Seradia couldn't wait to get rid of it.

' _I love you._ ' She wanted to tell him but she didn't dare. She didn't know how he would react or if it would completely ruin it all. Seradia lifted his face up a bit so that he would look at her. Ancano's eyes met hers immediately. "I don't care anymore either." She said with a small smile. A smile appeared on his face and than he leaned down and softly kissed her. Ancano pulled back and than laid back down onto the bed, Seradia rested her head back down onto his chest and he wrapped his arms around her. Both of them together slowly fell into a deep sleep.


	19. Chapter 19

**SORRY FOR THE DRAMA ^_^"**

* * *

A couple more weeks had passed and Mirabelle still had not returned. Seradia was defiantly growing impatient now, just by being there at the college the Eye's power was growing and she didn't know how far away the scholars were to unlocking it, how far Ancano was from unlocking it. Seradia decided that it was time to send a letter out to June and get her help, maybe she will come across Mirabelle on her way to the college if she can make it out there.

Seradia had just finished writing the letter and was making her way towards the Inn in Winterhold. The wind was blowing hard that day and it was blowing thick snow. She ran through the town with her hood up and over her face, her teeth chattered loudly through the cold wind. She quickly ran up the steps and ran through the door closing it behind her. Even though the Inn was warm she was still shivering violently.

She lowered her hood and looked around, she saw the usual patrons were inside drowning themselves in mead. She also saw J'zargo and Onmund helping themselves to warm food and sweet mead. Seradia walked past them and up to the counter. "What can I do for you?" The Inn keeper asked seeing her walk up to him. Seradia handed him the sealed letter. I need this delivered to the Dragonborn June, can you make sure that when the courier makes his rounds?" She asked him. The Inn keeper nodded and smiled as he placed the letter under his desk. "Thank you." She gave him a smile and than turned around walking away.

"Hey Sera!" Onmund's drunken voice stopped her. She turned towards him raising an eyebrow. "Come join us for a drink!" He held up his half full mug in the air spilling a little mead out of it. "Ah! J'zargo is not drunk enough for that!" J'zargo said with a drunk voice. He than started to chug down more mead. "Okay..I might be now.." He snickered. Seradia blinked and than shook her head. "No I have things to do. But you two have your fun!" Seradia gave them a small wave and than walked out of the Inn.

She put up her hood and hurried through the cold wind back to the college. When she finally reached the college grounds she saw only a couple of other scholars outside but everybody else must of been inside somewhere. She walked through the door into the Hall of Elements and saw Nirya and Tolfdir standing in the entrance talking. Seradia started to walk up to them about to ask a question but she suddenly stopped in her steps. She felt her stomach start to cramp and stir like she was going to be sick, she grabbed her stomach and knelt down trying to hold herself back from throwing up.

Tolfdir and Nirya both looked over at her noticing her from the corner of their eyes. They both looked at her concerned and quickly walked up to her. "My dear are you okay!?" Tolfdiar asked concerned. Seradia just stood there knelt down for a moment and than slowly looked up at them and nodded. Nirya blinked and looked at her closer. "I don't think you are.." She took another step towards her. "Sera you're looking pale." Seradia raised an eyebrow at them both.

She really did not look well, her skin had suddenly turned pale and her eyes went blank for a moment. Seradia felt like she was going to throw up any moment. "You should go lay down." Tolfdir walked over and helped her stand up straight. "More like go see Colette, you look like you've come down with something." Nirya examined her some more. "I agree." Tolfdir said. Seradia had to keep herself leaned on Tolfdir, she suddenly became light headed.

"What is this? What's wrong?" They all looked up hearing Ancano's voice. He walked up to them and looked at Seradia concerned. "I'm fine...I think I'm just tired.." Seradia slowly spoke as she started to slowly stand up by herself. Nirya quickly shook her head. "No you're not. If you don't go to her than I will drag you to her. You know how bad an illness can get in this cold weather." Nirya crossed her arms stubbornly.

Seradia furrowed her eyebrows down at her but Nirya just furrowed hers down right back. "She is right my dear, this is no time to be stubborn." Toldfir said. Seradia let out a sigh as she looked down at the ground. ' _They're right.._ ' She thought to herself with a frown on her face. "Alright fine..I'll go." Seradia finally gave in. They all smiled at her relief. "Here I'll help you." Nirya said walking over to her and taking her arm in case she was to fall over. Seradia gave her a thankful smile.

"Do you know where Colette is?" Nirya asked looking over at Tolfdir. He nodded. "She is in her room working on her projects." Tolfdir answered. Nirya nodded and than started to help Seradia out the door. Truthfully this was not the first time this had happened to Seradia, for the past few days she had been randomly getting sick and light headed. She had no idea what was wrong and hoped that it was nothing serious.

They both quickly made their way through the courtyard and to the Hall of Countenance. Nirya helped Seradia up the stairs, Seradia looked around and saw that their wasn't anybody around. They must of all been out doing something. They walked into Colette's room, she was sitting in her chair and had her hands over a dead flower. Gold magic was coming from her hands and into the flower. It looked like she was trying to bring the flower back to life with her Restoration magic.

She looked up hearing them enter her room, she raised her eyebrows in concern once she saw Seradia. "Are you alright?" She asked getting up from her chair. "I don't know..That's why I came to see you.." Seradia answered. Colette examined her for a moment and than motioned her hand towards her bed. "Take a seat and I will have a look at you." She said. Seradia nodded and slowly walked over to the bed sitting down. "Now tell me what is the matter?" Colette grabbed her chin as she examined her more.

Seradia looked down at the ground. "Well..For the past few days I've been getting sick and light headed.." She slowly answered. "Hmm..I see.." Colette tapped her chin. "Hold still." She instructed. Colette held out her hand in front of Seradia and yellow magic came from her palm. The magic surrounded Seradia making her feel warm and slightly relaxed. Colette quickly closed her hand making the magic come to a stop. "Hmmm..." She grabbed her chin again as she examined Seradia again. Seradia raised her eyebrows up at her a bit concerned. "Did you..fix it?" She slowly asked.

Colette didn't answer she just kept looking at her closely. She than turned towards Nirya. "Nirya could you give us some privacy please?" She looked at her with a serious face. Nirya raised an eyebrow at her and than glanced at Seradia. "Uh..Alright.." She took on last look at Seradia and than left the room. "What is it?" Seradia started to really feel worry now. "Hold on." Colette said as she knelt down in front of her. "I'm going to try something." She said as she held her hand out again.

Instead of yellow or gold this time red magic formed in her hand. Seradia recognized it, it was an Alteration spell called Detect Life. Seradia furrowed her eyebrows down confused, it was not Colette's field of magic but she was using it on her. ' _Why is she using that spell?_ ' Seradia wondered as she watched her carefully. Colette slowly ran her hand down in front of Seradia scanning her hole body, the red magic that came from the spell began to make Colette's eyes glow a bit red.

Seradia gripped the blanket tightly between her fingers as she waited anxiously. Colette closed her hand making the spell come to a stop and a smile appeared on her face. "It's as I thought." She stood back up. "What?" Seradia was growing impatient and too anxious. "You're not sick." Colettel said watching Seradia's face closely. Seradia looked at her confused. "Than what's wrong with me?" She asked slowly. "Nothing is wrong with you. You're just pregnant." She said casually.

It took Seradia a moment to realize what she had just said and once she did. She froze and her jaw dropped. She felt her heart beat speed up as she started to quickly look around not sure of what to do or say. "Are you sure!?" She finally spoke quickly looking back at her. "I'm positive." Colettel nodded with a smile. Seradia slowly leaned down and placed her hands over her face. ' _Is this real?_ ' She thought to herself. It didn't seem real, she never imagined this would happen.

Colette knelt down in front of her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Are you okay?" She asked. Seradia just sat there keeping her hands over her face. It wasn't a bad thing, no in fact it made her happy and excited for a moment but it quickly faded. ' _How will he react? Will this be a good thing to him?_ ' Seradia slowly lowered her hands to where they were no long over her eyes but they were still over her mouth and nose. Colette looked at her worried, she understood her feelings and concern but she did not say anything. She had no place to speak to her about it.

Seradia felt her eyes begin to water. "Oh..How will he react..." She whispered. She didn't realize that she let it slip out. Colette blinked. "You're worried?" She asked in a calm whisper. Seradia slowly looked at her, she didn't say anything but she didn't need to. It was written all over her face. Colette gave her a comforting smile and started to gently rub her back. "If he truly loves you, than he will be happy." She gave her a small nod.

Seradia looked away again. ' _Does he love me?_ ' She felt small tears slip down her cheeks. She knew she had to tell him but she was afraid, afraid of his reaction. Seradia let out a small sigh and than slowly got up from the bed, Colette watched her carefully. "Thank you." She said in a whisper and started to walk away. "Wait!" Colette said quickly getting up. Seradia slightly looked at her. "You need to take it easy from now on. Understood?" She still had the look of concern on her face. Seradia nodded and than left her room.

' _Should I tell him now?_ ' She bit her lower lip as she tried to hold back the tears. She walked down the stairs, Nirya was waiting for her at the bottom of them. "So? Are you alright?" Nirya asked walking out in front of her. "Yea, it's just a cold." Seradia quickly answered her and than walked around her leaving the Hall of Countenance. Niray watched her concerned and un believing. Seradia walked through the court yard and into the Hall of Elements.

She looked seeing that Ancano was now the only one in the training room examining the Eye of Magnus. Seradia felt her stomach twist and turn and her heart begin to sink. She felt a lump rise up in her throat. ' _I've never been so nervous before..._ ' She tried to make her breath steady but it was hard. ' _I shouldn't be nervous..I shouldn't be worried..._ ' She tried to convince herself as she just stood there and watched him.

Seradia took a deep breath and than walked up to him. "A-Ancano.." Her voice was shaky. He turned looking at her. "Are you alright?" He asked raising an eyebrow. "Yes, but there is-" He quickly cut her off by taking her hand. "Good! Come this way!" He started to pull her around the Eye. He had that look of madness in his eyes again. ' _Please no.._ ' Seradia could feel her eyes begin to water again. "Look at this! Notice how the markings have changed!" Ancano let go of her hand and placed his hands on the Eye. Seradia looked down at the ground as she tried to force the tears back.

"You can feel the power growing! It's just simply incredible!" Ancano than raised his hands up in the air as if he were worshiping the thing. Seradia slowly looked back up at him. "Ancano I need to-" He quickly cut her off again by turning and grabbing her shoulders. "Once we unlock it than we can take things over! Together! We will make this pathetic excuse of a college into a true place of power!" He looked into her eyes. "What?" Seradia quickly pushed him away. "What do you mean take over?" She backed away from him and looked at him as if he were crazy.

"Just think about it! Think about how wonderful it will be! We will be the one's in charge! And we won't have to hide anymore, the Thalmor will truly have the power they deserve!" Ancano turned back towards the Eye admiring it as if it were the love of his life. Seradia couldn't believe what she was hearing. "The Thalmor!?" She unexpectedly yelled. He looked at her a little surprised. "You've gone mad! And you won't listen to me dammit!" Tears started to stream down her face. "Don't be upset! Soon you will see!"

He reached for her again but she stepped back before he could grab her. She gave him one last look and than turned around running away from him. Ancano watched her confused and than just turned back towards the Eye. Seradia ran till she reached the middle of the courtyard where she suddenly stopped. She ignored the icy cold wind blowing on her face, she looked down at the ground as tears continued to run down her face.

' _Gods.._ ' She slowly placed her hands on her stomach. ' _Gods please help me through this..Help me get rid of that..Abomination..._ ' She slowly looked up at the sky letting her hair blow in her face. It was the first time in a long time that she prayed. ' _I don't know how much more I can take..Everybody is going crazy and I feel like this won't end..Please let it end.._ ' She gripped her stomach tightly as more tears came down her face.

She stood there for a moment longer staring up at the sky. She slowly lowered her arms back down and looked back down at the ground. ' _If I have to I will go get Mirabelle myself no matter how long it will take me.._ ' She looked back forward and ran towards the Hall of Attainment to create a plan.


	20. Chapter 20

A couple more days went by and Seradia was sure that she was ready to go out for her search. As she gathered her things she placed her hand on her stomach, she stopped and looked down at it. ' _I will be careful I promise.._ ' She thought to herself as if she were talking to the baby. She couldn't help but wonder what a High Elf/Breton baby will look like and it excited her. She was just about to finish packing her things till Nirya came into her room.

Seradia looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "I have some new that you will like." She said as she leaned against her door frame with her arms crossed. "What is it?" Seradia asked. "Mirabelle had finally returned." She smiled. Seradia blinked and looked at her surprised. ' _Good timing._ ' She thought to herself with a smile on her face. "About time!" Seradia quickly ran past Nirya and down the stairs leaving the Hall of Attainment.

She saw that Mirabelle was standing in the courtyard talking to the Arch-Mage. Seradia waited till he left and than quickly ran up to Mirabelle before she could go into the Hall of Elements. "Mirabelle!" Seradia called to her as she ran up to her. Mirabelle looked at her and than gave her a smile. "What can I do for you?" She asked. Mirabelle was happy to see her students again. "I've been waiting for your return!" Seradia said as she came to a stop in front of her. "You have? Why?" She asked raising an eyebrow. "I must hear everything you know about the Staff of Magnus!" Seradia quickly answered.

Mirabelle looked at her surprised. "How odd.." She said slightly grabbing her chin. Seradia looked at her confused. "I just came back from a meeting with the Synod about the same thing..." She said. "R-really?" Seradia raised her eyebrows a bit surprised. ' _Could this be a coincidence?_ ' She wondered as she kept her eyes on Mirabelle. "Yes..But why on earth would you interested in such a thing?" Mirabelle asked her raising an eyebrow.

Seradia quickly looked down and placed her hands behind her back. ' _There's no point in hiding anything...But I won't tell her everything..._ ' Seradia slowly looked back up at her. "Because I believe it has something to do with the Eye. Mistress..I feel like there is something wrong with the Eye..Something bad and I strongly believe that this staff will help!" Seradia quickly explained. Once she said it out loud she realized how strange it sounded.

What Mirabelle did was not what Seradia thought she would do. "Yes.." She slowly said. Seradia blinked and looked at her confused. "I agree with you..Something is..Off about it and it has caused out members to act strangly.." Mirabelle said as she looked down holding her chin. Seradia felt happy and relieved that Mirabelle agreed with her. "Which is why I really need you to tell me everything you told them!" Seradia said, almost begged.

Mirabelle looked at her and nodded. "Okay." She stood up straight and tried to remember everything. "They thought that the college had the thing but I assured them that we didn't, it a lot of convincing but they finally believed me. I did over hear them talking about going to the Dwemer ruins called Mzulft so I think what ever they are going there for has something to do with the staff." Mirabelle explained.

Seradia felt her heart leap in her chest. Finally good news, it was the first good news she had heard in a long time. "I suggest you go there. I'm sure you will catch them there if you leave soon." Mirabelle gave her a small nod. "Give me your map and I will mark it for you." She said. Seradia nodded and reached into her pouch pulling out her folded up map. Everybody in the college had one in case they were to go out on college business.

Mirabelle took it and put her finger on the spot, small amounts of magic came from her finger to the map. She than handed the map back to Seradia. Seradia took the map and looked at it, she saw that Mirabelle had made a small burn mark on the location. She saw that it was in the Windhelm area, which was pretty far away. She frowned realizing she had to do this by herself. The last time she went on a long trip was with June and she doubted that her letter reached her yet and she had no time to wait.

Seradia quickly thanked Mirabelle and than ran off towards the Hall of Attainment to grab her things. ' _I can do this.._ ' She tried to make herself feel better but it wasn't working. She had never been in Dwemer ruins before and it frightened her that she had to go alone. She heard stories about the ruins and the stories sounded terrifying. She was always told that they were cursed and plagued by the Dwarves alive machines. But she knew she had to do this, she couldn't back out. The quicker she got this done, the quicker she could get rid of that damn Eye.

She ran into the Hall of Attainment almost knocking Onmund over on the way through. "Sorry!" She quickly apologized as she hurried up teh stairs. J'zargo came out of his room and looked at Onmund confused. Onmund shrugged and than quickly went after her up the stairs with J'zargo following him. As Seradia grabbed her things she had to pause as her naucous feeling came back. ' _I hope this doesn't give me too much trouble there..._ ' She thought to herself as she grabbed her stomach.

"What's the hurry?" Onmunds voice made her jump a little. She turned around looking at him. "I'm..Going out on college business.." She slowly answered him. "Really? Doing what?" J'zargo asked walking up besides Onmund. Seradia quickly looked down. "It has something to do with the Eye." Is all she said. She wasn't going to tell them anymore, they didn't need to know anymore. "Where at?" Onmund furrowed his eyebrows down as he crossed his arms.

Seradia kept her eyes away from them. "Its at a Dwemer ruin." She answered. "A Dwemer ruin?" Onmund looked at her confused. "Isn't that dangerous for just one person to do?" He asked walking up to her. Seradia just shrugged. "I-I can do it.." She slightly stuttered causing Onmund and J'zargo to raise an eyebrow up at her. "You shouldn't do it alone, you should bring some help." Onmund gave her a small smile.

"Everybody is busy with their own things." She slightly looked back up at him. "I'm not busy." He pointed out. She looked at him a bit surprised. "You actually wanna come?" She asked raising her eyebrows. "Yea, why not? I still owe you for helping me anyways." Onmund said with a shrug. Seradia gave him a glad smile. "You are welcome to come if you really want to." She said. "I already said I did." He gave her another smile. "Oh no! J'zargo is not going to let you two show J'zargo up! And take all the credit!" J'zargo furrowed his eyebrows down. "J'zargo is coming! J'zargo will not nake no for an answer!" He quickly left her room to go to his to gather his things.

Onmund looked ot Seradia and shrugged with the same smile on his face. She didn't get along with J'zargo but she didn't mind if he came either, she was just happy that she didn't have to it alone. "Let me go gather my things and we will meet you at the college's entrance." Onmund said. Seradia nodded and than watched him walk away, she was really happy that she didn't have to go alone. But she did wonder how it will be with Onmund and J'zargo traveling with her.

She grabbed her things and headed out the door. Seradia waited at the entrance for only a few minutes, they both showed up quickly and ready. They all made sure that they had their things and than headed down the road. "So where is this ruin exactly?" J'zargo asked while they walked. "It's in the Windelm district." Seradia answered as she kept her eyes foward. "Wow..That's some walk..." Onmund slowly frowned. Seradia nodded. "Hope you brought enough supplies." She couldn't help but smile. She remembered when her and June went on a long journey like this and she went un prepared. ' _I really hope she will get my letter..._ ' She thought to herself as June came to her mind more.


	21. Chapter 21

**I CHANGED A FEW THINGS IN THIS QUEST. I ALSO MADE IT KIND OF SHORT BECAUSE I ASSUME EVERY ONE WHO IS READING THIS HAS ALREADY DONE THIS QUEST AND DIDN'T WANT TO READ EVERY DETAIL ABOUT IT AGAIN ^_^.**

* * *

Weeks had passed since they left the college for the Dwemer ruin Mzuflt. It took them a long time to get to it and took them even longer to find the entrance but once they did it was a bit relief. Being on the road with sickness was not very fun for Seradia and she was nervous about the ruin. She was nervous of what they would come across and if she would even be able to fight but she couldn't get up. Not when she was so close.

They entered the ruin a few hours ago and when they first entered they came across a wounded man who's words were confusing. "Crystal... gone... Find...Paratus...in Oculory..." Is what he had said to them and than shortly after he died from blood loss. Seradia wanted to try and save him but the minute he passed out she knew it was too late.

They found a research notes next to him and a key in his hand, she read the notes and found out that they were sent here by Synod Coucil for a purpose that was not explained but it did say something about a focusing crystal. It was all very confusing to them and they hoped that they would find out more through this place and they hoped that they would be able to find who ever Paratus is.

After going through many chambers and fighting strange machines and gods awful creatures called Falmer, they found themselves in a large observatory with two large door's in it. They fought a few Falmer and a couple of Dwarven machines. They were standing over a fallen over Dwarven Sphere. "Idiot! You should've known that fire wouldn't work on them!" Seradia scolded J'zargo.

J'zargo had his arms crossed and his ears laying flat against his head, he looked away annoyed. "J'zargo was just testing.." He lied. Seradia just glared at him. Thanks to him she was almost stabbed by the thing and the thought of anything hurting her baby made her sick. When they would fight she always made sure to stay in the back and far away from the monsters.

Onmund raised his hands up trying to calm them both down. "It's dead now so let's just move on." Onmund said giving them both a calming smile. They both looked at him and than looked away. "Alright.." Seradia sighed. Since they entered the ruin they hadn't rested yet so she was exhausted. She didn't dare slow down though, she didn't want to waste any more time. She did feel sick but she just kept going.

She turned and looked around, she looked at the two doors. One seemed to lead into another part of the ruin and the other, well. She wasn't sure where that one led. She turned and looked at J'zargo and Onmund. "I want you two to go through that door and see where it goes, I'll go to that one over there." She said pointing at the one behind her. They both nodded and turned around walking towards the unknown door.

J'zargo and Onmund walked down a long hallway that led to a large round room that had seats lined up together in a circle. "I wonder what this room as used for.." Onmund said quietly as he looked around. J'zargo just shrugged and kept walking. Onmund tried to look around as much as he could as they left the room. They walked down another hallway and came to a door that had a couple of dead Falmer in front of it.

They both looked down at them and than looked at each other. "We should be careful, we don't know what is in the next room." J'zargo said. Onmund nodded and than turned to the door slowly opening it. Once the door was fully opened a metal drwarven bolt came flying. Onmund was able to dodge it just in time and than quickly drew his bow shooting an arrow at it taking down the Dwarven Sphere. Luckily for all of them Onmund was not only good with storm magic he was also good with a bow. Back on his family's farm he had to learn the bow so that he could help hunt with his father and brothers.

"I'm glad that there was only one.." Onmund said in relief. He never thought he would ever explore the Dwemer ruins and even though they were interesting they were dangerous. The machines inside the ruins frightened him but he tried to act like he wasn't afraid because he knew that J'zargo would make fun of him and he didn't want Seradia to think he was weak.

They both started to search the room and explore it. "So..Have you noticed that Seradia didn't do much fighting here?" J'zargo slowly asked. "I heard that she got sick not to long ago, maybe she's still not feeling good." Onmund said with a shrug. "Hey a key!" J'zargo pulled a small golden key from one of the chest's. "Come one, I don't think there anything here. Let's get back to Sera." Onmund said walking out of the room with J'zargo quickly following him.

Seradia let out an annoyed sigh as she stared a the door. "I can't believe it's locked..." She mumbled as she rubbed the back of her neck. "I have no idea how to pick locks either..." She frowned as she examined it more. She started to walk away from it but than quickly looked up hearing running foot steps coming towards her. It was J'zargo and Onmund running towards her. "Did you guys find anything from behind that other door?" She asked them.

"We didn't find much but J'zargo found a key." Onmund looked over to him. "Maybe it goes to something." J'zargo held it up. "A key!? Let let me see it!" She quickly took it and went back to the door. She put the key in the lock and turned it unlocking the door. ' _What luck!_ ' She smiled big. Behind the door was another long hallway that had a couple extra doors but they were locked so they just made their way down the hallway and to the door at the end of it.

Onmund tried to open it but it was also locked, they all let out a sigh. "So now what?" J'zargo asked as he crossed his arms. "Who's...Who's there?" They quickly turned towards the door hearing a mans voice from behind it. "Is that you Gavros?" The man asked with hope in his voice. They all stayed silence for a moment. "Let me get the door!" The man sounded excited as he quickly unlocked the door and opened it.

Once he saw it wasn't who he was expecting a big frown appeared on his face. "Who are you!? And where is Gavros!?" The man slightly yelled at them. Seradia quickly stepped forward. "We're mages from the college of Winterhold. I don't know who Gavros is but at the entrance we found a man who was injured badly. We couldn't do anything to save him.." She slightly looked down. The man's expression turned to sadness. "I see.." He sighed.

"What are mages from the college doing here?" He quickly frowned at them again as if he were looking down on them. "We're here to find the Staff of Magnus. I was told that you might be able to help." Seradia answered him. He rubbed his chin as he examined her. "Who are you though?" She slowly asked. "My name is Paratus Decimius." He answered with pride. "The man we found told us to find you, something about a crystal and Oculory?" She said.

"That must of been Gavros! Yes, I have the crystal but sadly this is where my quest comes to an end..." He frowned as he started to walk away. They followed him down another hallway, he stopped at the door at the end of it. "I need to get in this room but Gavros is the one who had the key. So alas this expedition has come to an end." He put his hand on the door with another frown on his face. "I think I have the key that you need." Seradia pulled out the key that was in Gavros's hand.

Paratus quickly looked at her and took the key. "Yes this is it!" He smiled but his smile quickly disappeared as he looked at them with suspicion. Seradia raised an eyebrow at him. "You really want to know about the Staff of Magnus?" He asked them as he furrowed his eyebrows down. "Yes! Please!" Seradia almost begged. "I guess I do owe you now..." He sighed and turned around unlocking the door. A smile appeared on her face as they followed him inside the room.

"By the nine!" Onmund gasped as they walked into the room and saw a giant blue sphere with golden marks on it. "This way." Paratus said as he walked up a ramp that went around the strange looking sphere. They followed him and once the reached the rop they saw some kind of strange mechanism that was above the orb. Paratus walked on top of it and placed the crystal into a small slot once he did the machine lifted the crystal and started spin into an odd position.

"The Synod discovered this machine that was created by the Dwarves for unknown purposes. The Synod order is wanting to use it for..our own purposes.." He didn't explain everything but he explained what they only needed to know. "Now we need to set this machine in the right position." He said as he examined it. "How do we do that?" Seradia asked him. "Well I do believe that the combination of heat and cold will make the machine move. You do know the basic spells right? I imagine the college isn't that weak." He insulted a bit. Seradia furrowed her eyebrows down at him a little offended.

Onmund walked up to her. "If you cast fire I will cast frost." He gave her a smile. She nodded and walked around the machine getting in a good position. "Aim your spells at the crystal." He instructed them. "How will we know when it's in the right position?" Onmund asked. "Don't worry. If you do it right than you will know." Paratus said. Onmund nodded and got his spell ready.

At the same time Seradia and Onmund both cast their spells at the crystal and once their magic touched it the machine began to move. J'zargo's tail flickered around as he watched it carefully. Paratus was growing excited as he waited eagerly. The machine kept moving in circles with light beams rotating with it and than it suddenly locked up and stopped. Seradia and Onmund both stopped their magic casting and looked at it a bit confused.

The light beams pointed at the wall making an image appear on it that looked like a map. "Finally!" Paratus ran up to the wall but once he saw the image a look of confusion quickly appeared on his face. "What is this! This isn't right!" He started to look angry. They walked up to him. "What isn't right?" She asked him. "This! This is supposed to show all of Tamerial but..it looks like something is blocking it.." He looked at it closer.

"Something from your college! The map pin points it!" He quickly turned towards them glaring at them. "What is it that you have! What are you doing!?" He yelled at them. Seradia looked at him confused. "We haven't don anything! I don't know what you're talking about!" She held up her hands to try and calm him down but it wasn't working.

"I don't believe you! Your college must of known what we were doing and is trying to ruin our efforts! You have something there don't you? Something that is causing this!" He pointed to the glowing map behind him. ' _Is it the Eye?_ ' She wondered. "Nothing. We have nothing." She quickly lied. He looked at her closely still not believing her. He than looked back at the map and examined it some more. "It looks like the map is showing that the Staff of Magus is at the ruins Labyrinthian " He mumbled.

Paratus Let out a small sigh. "Well at least it shows that much." He than looked at Seradia again. "I don't know what your college is up to and I don't know you're hiding but know that I am going to report this to the Synod Council! You will hear from us and we will come to your college if we have to. You got what you came for, now get out of my sight!" He glared at them one last time and than turned back towards the map.

They slowly backed away from him and than quickly went down the ramp leaving the room. "I hope that guy won't be a problem for the College.." Onmund said. "I wouldn't worry about him." Seradia said as she kept walking. Everything suddenly became still and quiet, she blinked realizing that everything felt strange but familiar.

She turned around and saw that Onmund and J'zargo were frozen in place. She recognized this feeling. "Hello again mage." She quickly turned seeing that it was the member from the Psijic order again, he appeared in front of one of the locked doors in the hall way. "I am here to warn you that you face many difficulties ahead and that you need to return to the college immediately!" His voice sounded worried. "What ever you face ahead just know..That you are on the right path." He tried to reassure her but the sound of worry in his voice worried her.

Shortly have his warning he disappeared and everything went back to normal. "I feel..strange..." Onmund said holding his head. "J'zargo feels strange magic in the air. It made J'zargo's hairs stand up." He shivered a little. Seradia was looking down as she was trying to figure out why he sounded so worried.

She heard the door that the Psijic mage appeared in front of suddenly unlock. ' _I have a bad feeling.._ ' She grabbed her stomach "Sera?" Onmund noticed the look on her face. She quickly looked at them. "Come on, let's get back to the college.." She quickly walked through the door that unlocked. It lead to a short cut out of the college.


	22. Chapter 22

It took them a long time to get back to the college, it felt like it took them longer to get back than it did to get to the Dwemer ruin but that was just because Seradia was worried and anxious to get back. "Thank you two for helping me. I'm going to go find the Arch-mage now." She turned to Onmund and J'zargo. They both nodded and went on their way.

Seradia quickly went into the Hall of Elements and saw that the Arch-Mage and Mirabelle were in a panic. Her eyes widened when she saw some kind of barrier was blocking the door. It looked like some kind of ward. "There you are!" Mirabelle said seeing Seradia enter. "What's going on?!" She walked up to the barrier examining it. "We think that this ward is from Ancano, he cast everybody out! I think he is doing something to the Eye!" Mirabelle answered her. Her voice sounded frantic.

"We need to get in there now!" Savos said looking at them both. "We need to find out what he is doing in there." He approached he barrier. "But how do we get in?" Seradia asked looking at him. "I've examined this ward. I believe it can be broken like any other ward. If we cast enough destruction magic at it I think it will break." He explained. Mirabelle and Seradia both nodded, they quickly stood beside him and got ready. "Now!" At his command they all unleashed their own spell at the ward. Once there spells combined and hit the ward it only took a moment to break down the barrier.

Savos quickly ran into the room and towards Ancano with Seradia and Mirabelle right behind him. ' _Ancano..What on earth are you thinking.._ ' Seradia felt her heart ache as they approached him. He was casting a spell at the Eye. "Ancano! What do you think you're doing!" Savos yelled. "Stay back! I have learned how to un lock this power and nobody will stop me!" Ancano's madness had finally peaked. "Ancano please stop!" Seradia pleaded.

He quickly looked at her surprised that she was there. "What do you think you're doing!?" He yelled at her. "Don't you know that I am doing this for us!" He deeply glared at her. "No! You're doing this for yourself and the Thalmor! Please stop!" She placed her hands over her heart as she pleaded more. "You dare betray me!?" Ancano yelled at her in nothing but anger. "Ancano please just let me-" He quickly cut her off. "Get back! I will not let anyone get in my way! Even you!" His magic started to increase.

"Stop this at once!" Savos yelled as he readied one of his spells. He started to approach Ancano. "No! Savos don't go near him!" Mirabelle yelled. Once Savos got close to Ancano the magic coming from his hands started to glow brightly. It was so bright that it was blinding and than everything went white as the magic's power busted from Ancano's hands. The power exploded and sent everyone flying back.

Seradia slowly opened her eyes, everything was blurry and all she could hear was a ringing in her ears. She had no idea how long she had been out or if anyone else got hurt like her. She slowly sat up looking around, saw that she wall behind her was slightly cracked which meant that she must of hit the wall when she was casted back. Her heart dropped once she realized everything. She immediately worried about the baby, an impact like that must of done some harm and it made her want to get sick.

"You're okay! Thank goodness!" She heard Mirabelle's voice. She turned seeing that Mirabelle wasn't too far from her. She was sitting up and had her back against the wall. She was holding her side and the look of pain was written all over her face, she had blood coming from her forehead and mouth. "Mirabelle!" Seradia crawled over to her. "Are you okay!?" Seradia got her hands ready to perform some Restoration magic but Mirabelle quickly grabbed her hands stopping her.

"We...We have no time.." Mirabelle spoke with heavy breathing. "Please..Please tell me you know where the staff is.." Mirabelle leaned over a little. "Yes! I learned that the staff is at Labyrinthian!" Seradia explained. "Labyrinthian?..." Mirabelle looked at her surprised. "That's so strange...Just a day ago I mentioned that place to Savos...Oh Savos!" Mirabelle quickly became panicked and started to look around.

She slowly got up from the ground still holding her side. "I don't see Savos anywhere!" She walked a little. Seradia stood up with her. They both looked and saw tha there was a bigger barrier against Ancano and his magic increased. "This is not good.." Mirabelle stood up straight and wiped the blood away from her mouth. She than quickly looked at Seradia. "Seradia. Please go find the Arch-Mage, I think he may have been casted completely out of the building." Mirabelle had panic all over her face. "Once you find him head straight for Labyrinthian! I feel like..I feel like that staff is our only hope now to stopping this. Here not long ago Savos gave me this torc. He told me that I would know what to do with it when the time came and I..I think it is meant for you.." Mirabelle gave the torc to Seradia and than looked back at the barrier. "I will do what I can here. Please you must go!" Mirabelle suddenly ran to the barrier around Ancano.

Seradia wanted to stop her but she knew she was right, she took one last look at Ancano and than turned running for the door. Before she could open the door and go any further she suddenly felt a sharp pain in her stomach, it was so painful it made her fall to her knees. "Dammit..." Seradia mumbled as she could tried to hold back the vomit. The pain was so great it made her want to throw up but she held it back. She knew something was wrong but she couldn't think about it. All she could do was hope for the best. ' _Please be okay.._ ' She pleaded in her mind. She slowly got up from the ground and took a deep breath. She than opened the door and left the Hall of Elements.

Once she took a step outside she almost fell over from the strong wind, but this was not ordinary wind. It was powerful and she could feel the magic energy in it. It was caused from the Eye. After she regained her balance she looked up and saw everybody gathered around, she quickly ran up to them pushing them to the side. She gasped seeing that The Arch-Mage Savos was on the ground dead. "Oh no.." Seradia covered her mouth as she looked at his still body. "What's happening!" Nirya shouted over the loud winds.

Seradia turned to look at her but before she could speak Tolfdir quickly ran up to her with a panicked look on his face. "We have a problem!" He shouted. She looked at him. "What is it?" Seradia tried holding her hair back from blowing in her face. "What ever power was used to kill the Arch-Mage is effecting the town! There are strange looking wisps attacking the citizens. Please you must go and help them!" Tolfidr pleaded. Seradia nodded and ran off.

Once she crossed the bridge of the college she saw that Faralda and Arniel were waiting. "Good we have back up!" Faralda shouted over the wind. "Come on we must help the people!" Arniel said as he began to run. Seradia and Faralda quickly followed him. When they reached the town they saw that strange magic anomalies were attacking the people, they did look like giant wisps. "Everybody get into shelter! The mages from the College of Winterhold have this under control!" Seradia yelled as she ran past Faralda and Arniel.

Everyone that was outside listened and quickly got into their houses. Seradia casted a fire ball at one of the anomalies catching it's attention. The fire ball seemed to harm it but it did not stop it. All the anomalies came right for them, they quickly got ready. One after another they took down, it took a lot of their magic and strength and bring them down and it seemed like there were hundreds of them. "How are we suppose to take all of these down!" Arniel yelled as he took down another one. "Ah!" Seradia yelled in pain as one of them knocked her down.

It seemed like that they were made of ice because once they touched them it left a freezing burn mark on them. Seradia held her arm where one got her, she was already weak from being knocked back by Ancano and this was not helping. She was already sore and ached all over. ' _I don't anymore strength left.._ ' She bowed her head as tears started to roll from her eyes.

Everything that could go wrong was going wrong, she felt like there was something wrong with her baby and the man she fell in love with had turned completely mad and killed the Arch-Mage. "Sera move!" Faralda yelled as she saw one of the anomalies going right for her. Seradia couldn't move, it was more like she didn't want to move. Everything seemed hopeless, she still didn't have the staff and who knows how long it would take to get it. She felt like there was no point anymore. ' _I failed.._ '

Right before the anomalies attacked an arrow came flying from the distance hitting it right in its core and taking it down. Seradia covered her face with her arm as when it died it exploded, she looked up confused. She looked at Faralda and Arniel and they were looking away in the distance from where the arrow came from. Another one shot out hitting another anomalies killing it. It seemed like they had a strong resistance to magic but to normal attacks they were weak.

Seradia looked and saw that it was June, she was standing in the distance shooting arrows at them. "Come on! Let's keep at it!" Arniel said as he started to cast more spells at them. "We might not do much but we can at least weaken them!" He said shooting lighting at one of them. Faralda joined him in attacking them. Seradia watched them both, she started to feel pathetic for wanting to give up already. She clenched her fists and forced herself to get up and help fight.

After awhile of fighting they finally took down the last one. "By the Gods! Finally!" Faralda said as she knelt down exhausted. That fight took a lot out of them. "What's going on?" June ran up to them. "It's-" Seradia began to explain but a loud explosion that came from the college cut her off. They all quickly turned to look and Seradia saw that the barrier that Ancano had up increase and now surrounded the hole college. "What the hell!" Arniel yelled. "Oh no, Mirabelle!" Seradia yelled. Mirabelle was where the explosion came from.

"Alright. What the hell is going on!?" June yelled looking at them. Seradia quickly turned to her. "I-it's the Eye! Ancano has done something to it and that's what created these..things!" Seradia pointed to the ash pile that formed when they died. June quickly looked up at the college. "I knew that thing was evil.." She mumbled. Seradia examined June for a moment. She saw that she had different armor on, it was some type of dark leather armor. It looked like something that thieves wore. But she quickly snapped out of it and looked back to June.

"Please I need your help!" Seradia pleaded. "I'll say.." June rubbed the back of her neck as she looked at the giant barrier around the college. "I know of a way to stop this! At least I think.." Seradia slowly looked down at the ground. "I know of a staff called the Staff of Magnus and I think it will stop this!" Seradia explained. "You think!?" Arniel yelled looking at her. "Well at least it's something!" Seradia yelled back. "What if getting it takes too long and by the time you get it it will be too late!?" Arniel quickly lost hope like Seradia almost did.

"We have to try!" Faralda quickly cut in. She than turned and looked at Seradia. "Go! Go and get it! We will do what we can!" Faralda said and than turned running back to the College with Arniel right behind her. "Please June, come with me! I don't think I will be able to do this on my own!" Seradia pleaded again turning back towards her. "Alright." June nodded. Seradia and June both quickly turned and ran off. Seradia hoped, she prayed to the gods that they reached it in time.


	23. Chapter 23

It seemed like it took them forever to reach Labyrinthian, they had to pass through Morthal and even make their way around mountains. Several times Seradia had fallen down onto the ground from sudden pains or feeling light headed. June would get worried an annoyed with her that she refused to take breaks, Seradia couldn't slow down. She had to hurry. June was also getting annoyed that Seradia refused to tell her what was wrong, not knowing if Seradia was seriously hurt or not bothered her.

"There!" Seradia pointed at the ruins in the distance. She quickly ran off towards it. "Wait!" June called out to her as she ran after her. Right when Seradia reached the large stair's she ended up falling back down onto the ground. "Dammit!" She cursed. ' _We're so close..Let me go on a little further.._ ' She slowly looked up. June quickly ran to her and knelt down besides her. "This is the third time today! You've got to slow down. Look we're here! Let's take a small break." June grabbed Seradia's arm helping her up. "No.." Seradia pulled her arm out of June's hand and stood up on her own.

"We can't stop now, we've got to hurry." Seradia started to climb the stairs. "Look I know this is important, I know the college is in danger. But remember that the college is full of strong mages who know how to take care of themselves. If you die while trying to get this staff than the college will be doomed! You must rest." June stopped her one they reached the top of the stairs. "If you die now. Than it will all be for nothing." June glared at her a little.

Seradia quickly looked away from her. "You need to tell me what is wrong with you!" June yelled a little making Seradia wince. "Nothing is wrong dammit!" Seradia pushed June away from her again. "Look. I need you're help with getting the staff. Not your help with my health!" Seradia yelled back. "We have no time..." Seradia looked down. June rubbed the back of her neck as she examined her for a moment trying to think of what to do.

' _He has no time.._ ' Ancano came to her mind. She hoped that if they got back in time she could stop him and knock him out of it. She hoped that his madness came from nothing but the Eye and hoped that the staff would get rid of it. "I understand but-" June started to speak but was cut off by a low growl in he distance. They both looked and saw a frost troll coming right for them. June quickly got out her bow, she hated trolls. She thought they were weird for being able to regenerate health.

"Wait!" Seradia stopped her. "If you shoot it with an arrow you're only going to make it mad. Let me take it down with a fire ball." Seradia actually knew a few things about frost trolls. Winterhold was always surrounded by them, the mages always took care of them. June nodded and stepped back. Seradia summoned a giant ball of fire in her hand and than threw it at the beast taking it down. "Alright, come on before any more show up." Seradia took off running with June right behind her.

They stopped at a large metal door that led into the interior of the ruins, the doors were heavy so June had to help her open them. Seradia was glad that June was there with her. She arrived at the college just in time, she thanked the gods for June getting her letter.

They both slowly walked into the ruin looking around carefully, Seradia jumped and stopped June from walking. June furrowed her eyebrows down at her and than looked a head, her eyes widened when she saw that six ghostly images appear in front of them. Seradia watched them closely as they were all in a group and were standing in front of the next door. "Are you sure this is a good idea?" One of the ghostly figures spoke making them both jump.

"Of course! Just think about the adventure and how everyone will react when we return with the things we will find!" Another one spoke, it's voice sounded exactly like the Arch-Mage's voice. In fact it was the Arch-Mage but it was him when he was younger and just a student of the College. Seradia couldn't believe her eyes. The ghostly figures stood there talking for a moment longer debating if they really wanted to go in or not and once they were finished they disappeared.

June and Seradia both exchanged glances and than walked up to the large door. It wasn't as big as the first one but it was still pretty large and it was also metal. It did look a lot different though. It had strange markings on it and it was also missing its handle. Seradia furrowed her eyebrows down as she examined it. "Oh!" She suddenly remembered the torc. She took it out of her bag and than put it in its place. It immediately locked in place, a smile appeared on her face when once it did. "So that's what that was for." June said as she scratched the side of her cheek. "Come on." Seradia started to walk.

They walked down a short hall way that led into a large room with a closed gate. Seradia walked up to the closed gate to look into the next room. Once she looked she suddenly got shivers as she saw that the room was littered with walking skeletons. June walked up to the gate as well standing beside her. "Oh good, it's only skeletons." She sounded relieved. Seradia quickly looked at her. "Only?! How can you say that so casually?" Seradia blinked. June just shrugged. "It's better than draugr, though it wouldn't surprise me if we run into some here." She stated.

Seradia quickly looked away and down at the ground, she hated draugr but she tried to ignore her fear because too much was at stake for her to cower out now. "Hmm.." June furrowed her eyebrows down as she stared more at the next room. Seradia slightly looked up at her raising an eyebrow. "What is it?" She asked. "I sense something strong in there, something that hasn't showed its self yet.." June replied. The feeling was familiar. Seradia shivered again.

"Well, we're not getting anywhere by just standing here.." Seradia slowly spoke. June nodded and pulled the chain that was next to the gate. The gate quickly opened and they walked through it but once they did it quickly closed right behind them trapping them in the room. Seradia jumped and looked at it. ' _Oh great.._ ' She thought to herself. June gave her a hard nudge with her elbow, Seradia quickly turned around and saw that all the skeletons that were in the room were approaching them. "Oh great." She said out loud this time.

"It's not them you should worry about." June said as she got her bow ready with an arrow. Seradia looked at her confused and worried. "You should worry about the one that's coming." June's eyes looked a head towards a strange looking large grave. As Seradia's eyes went to it the ground started to shake and the grave exploded open. Seradia's eyes widened as she saw a large skeleton dragon climb out of it. It let out a loud roar that shook the ruins. "Well..This is different.." June said as she saw that the dragon stayed a skeleton instead of turning into its true form.

Seradia tensed up as she saw the skeleton dragon look directly towards them and than let out another loud roar. With that roar pieces of the ceiling begin to fall down. "How the hell am I suppose to kill that thing..." June mumbled as she saw it was all bone. Skeletons in general were easy because they were nothing but bones, it only took one arrow to take them down. But a giant skeleton dragon was a different story, it would defiantly take more than one arrow. ' _At least it won't be able to shout at us..._ ' She thought to herself with a bit of relief.

"June!" Seradia's yell knocked her out of it and she saw an arrow flying towards her. She quickly dodge it and than shot her own arrow out taking down the skeleton that tried to attack her. "Seradia you take care of these skeletons and I'll take care of that dragon.." June ordered her. Seradia blinked. "By myself?!" She furrowed her eyebrows down at her. "Oh come one their not that strong, one strong spell will destroy them all I bet." June gave her a crooked smile. She than took off running towards the skeleton dragon. "You got this!" She called out to Seradia as she ran.

Seradia quickly looked at the skeletons and they were coming at her fast. ' _What spell would take them all out?!_ ' Seradia panicked as she tried to think. Her panic only got worse as she saw the skeletons got closer. She looked a head and saw June was already struggling against the dragon skeleton, her arrower were only bouncing off its bone and getting stuck in its joints. ' _Come on..Think!_ ' She clenched her fists tightly.

She started to think of the many destruction spells that she knew and was strong enough to use. ' _Wait.._ ' She finally found one. ' _I got it!_ ' She lifted her arms up as fire quickly formed inside them. She knew the perfect spell for this but she knew that it would take a lot out of her but she didn't know what else she could do.

The fire grew in her hands, the fire was so strong it caused her own magicka to heat up making her sweat. "Alright!" She yelled as she threw her arms down onto to the ground. As soon as her palms hit the ground fire blew up from the ground all around her. The spell was so big it reached the dragon, once the fire blew up underneath its feet it roared and than its bones blew apart.

June jumped out of the way and covered her face from the flying bones and flames. The flames didn't only effect the skeletons and dragon, it also burnt June too but not as bad since the spell was only meant for the monsters. Once all the skeletons were dead the flames slowly faded away from the ground leaving several brunt marks everywhere in the room. June quickly looked over to Seradia. "The hell was that?!" June asked a little angry that it hurt her as well.

Seradia stayed on her knees with her palms to the ground, sweat was running down her face and she was breathing hard. "It..It was Fire Storm.." Seradia slowly answered her. The spell had drained her of all her magicka and made her very weak which didn't help her any with her very own problem. "Well...At least it took down everything.." June mumbled as she looked down at the dragons bones scattered about. ' _Weird that I didn't get a soul from it.._ ' She blinked as she examined it more.

Seradia felt her throat tighten and her stomach suddenly hurt, it was the same sharp pain that she had been feeling but since she just used a ton of magicka she had no strength to hold back the vomit. June quickly looked over hearing Seradia get sick, she looked very pale. "Hey! Are you okay?" June started to walk towards her. Seradia slowly looked up at her and was about to answer but her head felt light and she started to see stars. Before she knew it she fell over passing out. June's eyes widened as she quickly broke out into a run towards her seeing her faint.

A couple hours had passed by, June was sitting down on the ground drinking some water out of her canteen. She jumped a little hearing Seradia start to move around. She looked at her. Seradia let out a low and painful groan, she slowly opened her eyes and turned her head seeing June sitting next to her. She looked back up at the ceiling and it took her a moment to remember where they were.

Once she did she gasped loudly and quickly sat up. "How long have I been out!?" She asked in a panic but than grabbed her head as she suddenly felt light headed. "Hey! Not so fast!" June scolded her as she grabbed her arm stopping her from falling back over. Seradia took a moment to catch her breath from the pain. "How long have I been out?" She asked again slowly looking at June. "About a couple hours I think." June answered her examining her closely.

Seradia glared at her. "A couple hours!?" She quickly got up from the ground. "How could you let me stay out that long?! Who knows how much time we have left!" Seradia quickly gathered her things ignoring the pain in her head and stomach. "It's not easy waking up a person who passed out. You needed the rest anyways so be mad at me if you want. You would've been useless if we kept going." June ignored her angry voice as she got up from the ground and dusted the dirt off her bottom.

Seradia rubbed her forehead and sighed, she knew June was right but she didn't want to admit it. They needed to get back to the college as soon as possible and sitting around won't speed things up. "You feeling any better?" June asked as she crossed her arms. "Yeah.." Seradia lied as she looked down at the ground. Truthfully she felt like she could be sick any minute again but she couldn't waste anymore time. June raised an eyebrow at her not believing her but she knew she wouldn't be able to convince her to rest more. "Well alright. Let's get moving." She turned around and started to walk away with Seradia right behind her.


	24. Chapter 24

They walked down some stairs and into another room, before they reached the closed door the ghostly figures appeared again making them both jump. They both stood there for a moment watching the scene, the figures seemed to be talking about the death of a man called Morokei and this ruin seemed to be his tomb. After that they disappeared again. "What are those?.." June was a little freaked out by them. "I think they're some kinds of..memory?" Seradia guessed. "Come on." Seradia walked up to the door opening it.

Behind the door their was a set of twin stair cases, they found out that the left one went to a dead end so they had to turn around and take the right one down. As they got closer to the bottom a deep loud voice suddenly boomed. "Wo meyz wah dii vul junaar?" The voice was in some kind of language that Seradia didn't know. "What was that!?" She said startled. "It was in dragon language.." June answered. "What did it say?" Seradia asked turning around looking at her. June than rubbed the back of her head looking away a little embarrassed. "I don't really know..I'm trying to learn the dragon tongue but.." June slowly answered.

"I see.." Seradia than looked back down the stairs and saw an odd looking door. She furrowed her eyebrows down as she slowly approached it. The door seemed to be sealed with some strange magic, it looked like ice covered it. June examined it closely. "Let me try something." Seradia summoned flames in her hand and than shot the fire at the door. Once the heat of the flame hit the strange seal the ice quickly melted but as soon as it melted a spirit came running out of it towards them. It looked like a draugr.

June quickly shot an arrow at it quickly taking it down before it could attack them. Seradia sighed in relief and than opened the door. Once they entered the chasm behind the door the deep voice came back again. "Nivahriin muz fent siiv nid aaz het." It made Seradia jump again. She grabbed her chest trying to calm herself down. She didn't like that voice she got a bad feeling from it. "I sense a strong energy from that strange voice..We should be careful.." June said as she looked around. Seradia nodded and continued.

In the next room they ran into several draugr's but it wasn't hard to take them out, luckily they were just lesser draugr so it didn't take much. They went through a passage way with a bridge and than descended deeper into the ruin. "You do not answer... Must I use this guttural language of yours?" They heard the voice again. Seradia was a bit surprised by it speaking in their tongue but they ignored it and kept on going. They found another bridge with several draugr guarding it. They were stronger than the last but together they were able to defeat them, Seradia felt like she was starting to get used to them and they didn't freak her out as much.

After the bridge they found some more stairs that led into a what seemed like was a cave with a small stream in it. They through the cave and towards a door at the end of it. "Have you returned, Aren? My old friend? Do you seek to finish that which you could not?" The voice returned. ' _Aren? Aren Savos the Arch-Mage?_ ' Seradia wondered as she paused in front of the door for a moment. She remembered that he was one of the ghostly figures here. He was connected to this somehow and she wanted to know how and why.

Through the door they had to open a gate that led deeper into the cave. She ran into a locked gate that June was able to pick and than after that they go through a small room where the voice speaks to them again. "You... You are not Aren, are you? Has he sent you in his place?" The voice asked them a bit confused but also amused. They ignored it and continued on.

After a little while and a couple more draugr they found themselves in a large room with a troll, they took down the troll together rather easily. They went deeper into the ruin fighting more monsters, they ended up having to take a short break because Seradia got sick again. This time it was worse and she could taste blood in her mouth but she just kept ignoring it and kept on going.

This ruin felt like a huge mage, Seradia felt like it would never end. It was hard for her to fight in her condition but she tried to act like she was okay, she didn't want June to know that she was weak and hurt. After a while longer they came to another door that had another strange seal on it. "Did he warn you that your own power would be your undoing? That it would only serve to strengthen me?" The voice tried to taunt them but they again ignored it. Seradia destroyed the seal and than they both took down the spirit that came from it.

After several more rooms and several more draugr and skeletons, they even fought a wisp mother. They went through the door and behind another ghostly vision appeared in front of them again but this time there were only three. Seradia wondered when they would see them again. "They're gone! Those monsters got them!" A women sobbed. "I can't believe we left them behind!" A man shook his head. "There's nothing we can do about it now and they would want us to continue on." The ghostly image that seemed to be the Arch-Mage spoke. "But.." The woman cried more. "We can't turn back now! We've come so far!" The Arch-Mage tried to convince them. They both nodded and than the ghostly images disappeared.

Seradia let out a small sigh and continued, they needed to hurry and get this done. She didn't know how much longer she was going to last. They walked a little further and came into a room that had a strange wall in it with strange markings on it. Seradia furrowed her eyebrows down as she started to walk up to it but June walked past her making her stop. Seradia watched her approach the wall, June's eyes began to glow as did one of the words on the wall. June placed her hands on the wall and stood there for a moment.

Seradia blinked as she watched her. June than stumbled back from the wall holding her head. "Are you okay?" Seradia asked as she walked up to her. June slowly opened her eyes and turned to look at her. "Yea I'm fine." She replied. "What just happened?" Seradia scratched the side of her cheek as she looked back at the wall. "This is a word wall, it holds power that the Dragonborn can only unlock. It holds new shouts for me to learn." June answer as she put her hand on the wall and looked at it.

"Which one did you learn?" Seradia asked. "Klo." She answered. "It means sand." June looked back at her. "Sand?" Seradia tilted her head. "I think it belongs to the time shout, I've never discovered it before." June said with a shrug. Seradia examined the wall a bit more and than looked back to June. "Come on.." She said as she started to walk. She was about to walk around the wall but a low growl stopped her.

A draugr slowly walked around the wall and into their view, it let out a low growl as its eyes started to glow red. ' _Red eyes!_ ' She took a few steps back. ' _That means-_ ' "FUS RO DAH!" The draugr's shout cut her off from her thought. Before the shout could hit her June quickly pushed her out of the way and took the hit. The shout sent her flying, once June hit the ground she groaned in pain. It hurt her but it would of hurt Seradia more if she were the one to get hit. Since June was Dragonborn it didn't cause her much damage.

June looked up and saw that it had drawn its weapon and was charging towards Seradia. It swung its sword right at her but Seradia moved out of the way, even though she jumped back the blade still cut her a little bit on the chest. She winced in pain but she had to quickly move again because it wasn't going to stop coming at her. She wasn't able to cast her spells the draugr was just too fast. "I really hate these things!" She yelled as she dodged its swinging sword again.

June quickly got up and shot an arrow at it, the arrow didn't take it down but it did cause it to stagger and give Seradia time to summon her magic. Once she saw her opportunity she quickly cast a fireball at it knocking it back. The draugr hit the word wall hard and fell to the ground, it glared at them but before it could get up June shot another arrow at it hitting it right in the head killing it.

Seradia let out a relieved sigh but than jumped once she heard the loud voice return. "Come. Face your end." There was laughter within the voice. Seradia and June both exchanged glances and than walked up to the closed iron door. Seradia slowly opened it and they walked into a large room. She saw what looked like the ghostly figures standing on ledges above them casting a warding spell at a strange looking creature.

"That's a Dragon Priest.." June slowly spoke. "I bet that's who was speaking to us.." June looked up at it. Seradia examined the Dragon Priest closely and saw that he was holding the staff. "That's the staff of Magnus!" Seradia pointed out. "How do we get to it though?" June furrowed her eyebrows down as she kept looking a the priest. "Well.." Seradia looked at the ghostly figures. "The only way to stop the warding spell would be to take out them." She pointed to the figures. June nodded and quickly pulled back her arrow shooting them down.

Once the last one was taken out the ward disappeared. The Dragon Priest let out a low growl as he quickly turned his attention towards them. "These guys are strong so try to stay back if you can." June said as she readied one of her arrows. Seradia nodded, she looked around for a good place for her to stand and shoot her magic. She looked at one of the ledges above them and then quickly took off for the stairs.

The Dragon Priest quickly shot a lightening spell at Seradia, she was able to dodge it and keep running up the stairs. "Hey!" June grabbed its attention as she hit it with an arrow. The priest hissed at her and started shooting lighting bolts at her. "YOL TOOR!" June shouted the fire shout at it. The Dragon Priest cried out in pain as it caught on fire. Seradia finally reached the ledge and saw it. Fire seemed to be a good weapon towards the un dead so Seradia cast a fire ball right at it causing it to stagger back. Dragon Priest's were tough but having two people fight one made a big difference.

June quickly pulled back an arrow and shot it right in the stomach making it fall back and than turn into ash. "Well that wasn't so hard.." Seradia mumbled to herself. She started to walk down the stairs but before she reached the bottom the sharp pain came again but it was worse much worse. It caused her to fall down the stairs, once she hit the bottom she groaned in pain as she clutched her stomach. "Hey!" June quickly ran up to her.

Seradia coughed up blood and almost fell completely down from the pain. June's eyes widened as she saw the blood spill from her mouth. June grabbed Seradia's shoulder holding her up. Seradia took a deep breath as she finally got a hold of herself again. "C-come on.." She slowly got up from the ground and stumbled over to the pile of ashes and picked up the staff.

She examined the staff closely, just by holding it she could feel the power flowing within it. June watched her carefully, she saw a trail of blood from her lips to her chin. It was already starting to dry. "Let's hurry back." Seradia quickly walked past Jund and out of the room.


	25. Chapter 25

**LOOK FOR CHAPTER NOTES AT THE END OF THE CHAPTER.  
**

* * *

It took them longer to get back since Seradia's condition was getting worse but once they got back they saw that the barrier that Ancano created was bigger than last they saw it. It was now surrounding all the college grounds forcing the mages to be on the bridge and in the town. "Thank the gods you're back!" Onmund came running. "Do you have it?!" He asked in panic. Seradia nodded and showed him the staff. He looked relieved. "Things have gotten worse, Tolfdir is on the bridge trying to get past the barrier. You should go to him." Onmund said as he pointed to the bridge. Seradia and June both nodded and ran up the bridge.

They found Tolfdir in the middle between a few other scholars trying to get the barrier down. Once he saw Seradia and June hope appeared in his eyes. "Do you have it!?" He quickly asked. "Yes I do." Seradia showed him the staff. "I hope it's enough. Quick use it on the barrier!" He quickly stepped out of the way. Seradia stepped forward and looked at the staff for a moment. She never used one of these before and she hoped that she could quickly figure it out.

She quickly held the staff out in front of her and once it got close to the ward it seemed like the magical energy came out on its own. A bright blue stream of magic came flowing from it right into the barrier. It only took a few moments for the barrier to disappear and once it did they all bolted towards the college. They ran across the college grounds and into the Hall of Elements, they saw Ancano in his usual spot and they also saw Mirabelle laying on the ground dead.

Seradia forced her tears back and quickly ran to Ancano with Tolfdir and June at her side. "Stop this at once!" Tolfdir yelled. "Get back old man! I have the power to end the world at my fingertips! Nothing can stop me!" Ancano gave off a loud and insane laughter. His eyes were glowing with the same aura that was coming from the Eye. It seemed as if the Eye had taken over. Tolfdir glared at him. "Ancano please!" Seradia pleaded.

Ancano quickly looked at her and than glared. "Stay away! If you get in the way I will kill you!" His words stabbed her in the heart. Tolfdir summoned fire in his hands. "Use the staff! Hurry!" He yelled as he cast the fire ball at Ancano but it had no effect. He had some kind of protection magic on, Seradia's never seen any that strong before it must of been coming from the power of the Eye. Ancano glared at Tolfdir and cast a spell at him making him freeze in place, Seradia than quickly used the staff on Ancano hoping it would take his enchantment away but it did nothing.

Ancano's eyes immediately went to her, they were full of hate and anger. Fear started to rise inside her as his mad eyes met hers. He began to approach her but an arrow hit him but it just bounced off his enchantment. He quickly turned around and started throwing lightening spells at June but he kept missing. She just kept running around him shooting an arrows at him. "Use it on the Eye!" June yelled. ' _Of course!_ ' Seradia felt foolish and than ran up to the Eye holding up the staff.

The Eye and the staff quickly connected and the magical energy came spilling from the staff into the Eye. Seradia had to concentrate on her magic to keep the power from the staff stable. It seemed to be working, the staff was making the Eye's energy deplete and Ancano could feel it. He quickly turned back towards Seradia and glared at her deeply. "Stop it!" He yelled as he waved his arm casting wind full of magical energy right for her. It hit her hard sending her flying across the room. She hit the stone wall and than hit the ground hard knocking her out.

"Shit.." June mumbled as she was hiding behind one of the pillars. "There is no use in hiding! I can sense your power Dragonborn!" Ancano searched the room with his eyes. "Aha!" He sensed her presence behind one of the pillars and threw powerful magic at it making it break. June covered her head from the falling pieces of the stone and quickly ran. "I hate magic!" She yelled over the crashing pillars. Every time she got behind one he would just destroy it. Ancano laughed hysterically as he kept casting magic at her.

Seradia groaned in pain and slowly lifted her head up, she opened her eyes and with blurry vision she could see that June was having a hard time against Ancano. She saw that the staff got knocked away far from her. ' _I have to.._ ' She started to slowly sit up. Her whole body ached with pain and her head throbbed. ' _I have to.._ ' She started to slowly crawl over to the staff. She jumped hearing a loud crash, she turned her head seeing that another pillar was destroyed.

June looked over seeing Seradia make her way towards the staff, she quickly shot another arrow out at Ancano to keep him distracted. "Quit moving!" He yelled throwing more magic at her. Seradia finally reached the staff and used it to help her stand up. She felt light headed and felt like she could pass out again but she had to stop this, had to stop him.

She stumbled towards the Eye and tried holding the staff up but once she did she fell down to the ground again. She started to choke and cough up blood, she felt like she was getting stabbed in the stomach. ' _I can't...I can't stop now..._ ' Seradia's vision began to get blurry again as she watched June and Ancano fight. She looked directly at Ancano, it pained her to see him full of madness like this but he had to be stopped.

Seradia took a deep breath and forced herself to ignore the pain and get up off of the ground. She swayed back and forth as she stood in front of the Eye. She slowly held the staff up and its magical energy came pouring out once again into the Eye. Ancano was about to cast another spell at June but than he suddenly staggered forward as if something had hit him from behind. He quickly turned around and sneered as he saw that Seradia was at the Eye again.

The aura of the Eye started to glow brightly, it was becoming blinding. "No!" He yelled as he started to run towards her. June tried grabbing his attention but it wasn't working. "Stop!" He yelled again but Seradia ignored him and held the staff up higher so that the magic increased. Ancano got close to her but he wasn't fast enough, the energy from the Eye suddenly exploded sending them all flying back.

Once the engery from the Eye was gone Ancano's enchantment disappeared as did his madness and Tolfdir was free from his magical prison. June slowly got up from the ground rubbing her head looking around, she saw that the Eye of Magnus was finally taken care of and Ancano was now vulnerable. She quickly got up and ran to him pulling an arrow back aiming it for him. "You will pay for the deaths you've caused!" June glared at him as she aimed the arrow right for his head.

"No! Stop!" Seradia quickly ran out in front of him shielding him from the arrow. She put her arms out trying to cover him more. June looked at her confused. "You wish to spare him after everything he has done!?" June sneered at Ancano. "Yes! Please no more death! It's over now there is no point!" Seradia kept her arms out and stood her ground. "But look at what he's done to you." June kept her arrow up. "It doesn't matter." Seradia was in pain but she tried not to show it.

Ancano looked up a bit surprised by Seradia protecting him, he saw her injuries and saw that her pants were all bloody. He clenched his jaw and closed his eyes trying to un see what he did to the woman he loved. June and Seradia both stood there for a moment just staring at each other. June sighed and lowered her arrow. "Fine." She said putting her weapon away. Seradia sighed in relief, she couldn't take anymore. She couldn't hold the pain back anymore. She suddenly dropped to her knees and than fell to the ground passing out. June and Tolfdir both hurried to her side.

Seradia had no idea how long she had been out but once she finally woke up everything hurt. She blinked away her blurry vision and looked around, she was in her room and had Colette right next to her examining her wounds. Colette looked at her seeing that she was waking up. "Don't try to move sweety! You're badly hurt!" Colette started to heal her wounds again. Seradia clenched her jaw. "Are we alone?" She slightly whispered. Colette nodded. "Tell me." Was all Seradia said but Colette knew what she was asking.

Colette swallowed hard and sat back in the chair looking down at the ground. "I'm sorry.." She whispered with a sad voice. Seradia felt her heart drop and tears start to form in her eyes. She knew she that had lost the baby before they returned to the college but she didn't want to think about it. Colette looked up and saw tears streaming down Seradia's face, she quickly grabbed a cloth and wiped them away. "I can't imagine how you must feel..I'm so sorry.." Colette placed her hand on Seradia's forehead.

Seradia just turned her head to the side looking away from her, she couldn't speak. A lump had risen in her throat stopping her, she tried to hold the tears back but it was impossible to. "What of Ancano?" She slowly asked. "He is locked away in the college's dungeon, we're not sure what to do with him since the Arch-Mage is..dead.." Colette started healing her wounds again. Seradia nodded and with out really realizing it her eyes started to slowly close again making her fall back asleep.

A few hours had passed since Seradia fell back asleep. She slowly opened her eyes, she was still in pain but felt better than she did before. She looked to the window seeing that it was now dark outside. She took a deep breath and slowly got up from the bed wincing in pain. She put her robes on and stumbled out of the room. She carefully walked down the stairs and left the Hall of Containment. She walked across the court yard and entered the Hall of Elements, she saw most of the scholars standing in the room around the Eye.

They all turned their heads hearing the doors open and their eyes widened once they saw it was Seradia. June was standing next to Tolfdir, she looked at Seradia as she approached them. "You shouldn't be up yet." June furrowed her eyebrows down at her. "I'm fine." Seradia quickly replied as she looked up at the Eye. June rolled her eyes and looked at it as well. "We're trying to figure out what to do with it." Tolfdir said as he rubbed his chin keeping his eyes on it.

"I can answer that." They all jumped hearing an unfamiliar voice appear behind them. They turned and saw that it was one of the Psijic order mages, everybody in the room gasped as they all appeared around them. Seradia was happy to see them. "This..This is most unexpected!" Tolfidr had excitement in his voice. The Psijic Oder mages surrounded the Eye and the leader of them approached Seradia.

"Good work mage. If it hadn't been for you who knows what would of happened." He said as he looked back at the Eye. "You're strength and courage has saved Tamriel from unknown dangers and I think..I think your are more than qualified to lead this college into further victory." A smile appeared on his face as he looked back at her. Everyone gasped once again and Seradia's eyes widened as she realized what he had just said. "Me? Are you sure?" She was in disbelief.

He smiled again and nodded. "Of course, you have shown that you have what it takes to lead the college. Congratulations..Arch-Mage." It felt so strange to her to be called that but once the words left his mouth a big smile appeard on her face. "What of the Eye?" She asked him. "We will take it away and place it somewhere where no one can find it or disturb it, this...unfortunate experience has proven that Tamriel is not ready for this kind of power yet." The Psijic order mages surrounded the Eye with a warding spell and than quickly disappeared with it. "Goodbye Arch-Mage. May your days be pleasant." The man bowed his head a bit and than disappeared.

Seradia just stood there still not believing what just happened. She looked around and saw that everyone was staring at her. "Well..How about that!" Tolfdir said with a wide smile. Everyone than surrounded her and congratulated her. "Always knew you had it in you!" Enthir said as he ruffled her hair up. June stood behind everyone with a smile on he face and her arms crossed. She watched for a moment and than turned around walking away.

Seradia looked up and saw that June was leaving. "Wait!" She called out as she ran past everyone and to June. June turned around to look at her. "Are you leaving?" Seradia asked. "My work here is done." June said with a shrug but a smile. "Do you think I'll ever see you again?" Seradia was a bit sad that she was leaving. June shrugged again. "Maybe. You never know." June smiled. She grabbed Seradia's shoulder. "Congratulations and good luck." She let go of her shoulder and than turned around walking away. Seradia watched her leave the Hall of Elements. "Excuse me.." She heard Tolfdir's voice behind her.

Seradia turned around looking at him. "Since you are now the Arch-Mage you must do something with Ancano.." Tolfdir said. Seradia's stomach began to twist and turn into knots, she slowly looked down at the ground. "I understand.." She said. "Enough of that now!" Nirya cut in trying to brighten the moment. "You've just become Arch-Mage! It's time to see you to your new quarters." She gave her a wide smile. Seradia returned her smile. "Right." She nodded and than followed her.

It was now the next day and Seradia was moved into her knew room and it was time to see Ancano and decide what to do. She changed into her knew robes but she kept the hood off, she didn't like it up. She walked down the stairs and into the Hall of Elements where Tolfdir was waiting for her. He was not the second in command of the college. "Are you ready?" He asked. Seradia nodded and then they both left the Hall of Elements.

They walked into the quart yard where the other members were standing around Ancano. He looked up hearing the door open and than quickly looked away not being able to look at Seradia. She stopped right in front him and got a good look at him, she was angry with him. It was all his fault and she wanted nothing more to see him dead but that wasn't really her and she didn't want to cause anymore death. "Ancano." She said with a stern voice making him wince.

"You have damaged our college greatly and killed some of our dear friends. For this you will be punished." She kept her eyes on him not daring to look away but he kept his away from her. "With my authority of being the Arch-Mage I here by banish you from the College of Winterhold. For as long as you walk the earth you can never return here. Do you understand?" She placed her hands behind her back. "Yes.." Ancano slowly answered. "Be grateful for my kindness for if it were anyone else..You would probably be killed.." Seradia's heart began to ache. "Now leave." She commanded him.

Ancano looked at her for a moment and they both met eye contact. There was love and sadness in his eyes but in her eyes were anger and grief. Ancano looked at her one more time and than turned around walking away leaving the college forever. With that everyone went back to repairing the college.

Two years went by and everything was going smoothly for the College of Winterhold. All the repairs were finished and they even gained a few more students. After the Eye was gone there was still some problems but it didn't take them long to get rid of them. Seradia just finished speaking to Tolfdir and was now heading towards the Arcanaeum. She furrowed her eyebrows down once she heard a voice arguing with Urag. She walked in and saw a familiar woman standing at his desk.

She blinked looking at her more closely and than smiled remembering who it was. "June!?" She quickly walked up to her. June turned around to look at her, Seradia's eyes widened a bit once she saw how much she changed. Her hair was longer, she had a large scar across her face and her eyes seemed..cold. "Hey." Was all she said and than turned back around to Urag. "Now are you gonna give me it or not?" She sounded angry. "No way in oblivion!" Urag glared at her.

"What's the problem?" Seradia asked looking at them both. "This girl thinks that I'm going to give her back the Elder Scroll she gave me.." Urag said still glaring at her. "Why?" Seradia looked at June confused. June let out an annoyed sigh and looked away. "I need it for something and it's non of your damn business." She was harsh. Seradia blinked confused by her attitude. "My answer stays at no!" Urag sneered at her. Seradia scratched her cheek as she tried to think of a compromise.

"What if June promises to bring it back?" Seradia asked looking at Urag. "How do I know she won't just run off with it?" Urag furrowed his eyebrows down at her. June just kept her eyes away from them. "Surely you can be reasonable Urag?" Seradia tilted her head at him. Urag sighed and than got up from his chair. "If you weren't the Arch-Mage I'd tell you to go drown in a lake but.." He unlocked his display case and took out the scroll. Seradia smiled as he walked over to June and gave it to her. "If there's one tear in it.." He threatened. "Yeah Yeah." June quickly took it.

Seradia walked June out of the college keeping small talk. June wasn't really speaking much about herself or what's been going on. Seradia wondered what happened to make her this way. "Well..Thanks again." June said as they both stopped at the college's entrance. Seradia nodded and said her goodbyes and than watched June leave. It was good to see her old friend again even if it was only for a short time.

About half a year has gone by and June came back to the college to return the Scroll. Seradia rushed down to the Arcanaeum once she heard she was there. "Well it took you long enough!" She heard Urag yell as she entered. June sneered at him. "Well I guess I'll just keep this other one.." She looked away. Urag quickly looked back at her. "Other one?" He leaned closer to her over the desk. June grinned and showed him. "I can't believe it! You must give it to me!" He reached for it but she quickly held it away from him. "I will for a price.." She grinned bigger.

Urag sneered at her and got out a large coin purse. "Here." He gave it to her and she gave him the Scroll. "Have fun." She put the coin purse away and turned around, she looked up seeing Seradia. "Hey." Was all she said. Her eyes still looked cold and empty, Seradia couldn't help but feel sad when she looked into them. "Leaving already?" Seradia asked. June nodded. "I'll walk you out." Seradia smiled as they both walked out of the Arcanaeum.

This time Seradia walked June all the way to the town keeping small talk going. "Well..It was good to see you again.." Seradia said as she stopped at the bottom of the ramp that led to the college. "Yea.." June said. "Well..Goodbye." June gave her a small nod and than turned around walking away. ' _I wish I could go.._ ' Seradia bit her lower lip as she watched her. ' _Wait..What's stopping me?_ ' Her heart jumped as she realized that. "Wait!" She called out to June running towards her. June turned around and raised an eyebrow at her.

"Let me come with you!" She pleaded. June looked at her surprised. "Come with me? What about the college?" June crossed her arms. "The college will be fine without me! Tolfdir can watch things while I'm gone. Please let me come! This place..holds nothing but bad memories for me now.." Seradia slowly looked down at the ground. June slightly tilted her head as she started to think about it. "I..want to see things now! I have no reason here anymore.." Seradia looked back up at her. June tapped her chin as she thought about it some more.

"You know there are many dangers out there that I can't protect you from right?" June said. Seradia quickly nodded. June moved her eyes towards the college and than back at Seradia. "You're students will not miss you?" She asked. "Like I said, Tolfdir can watch things while I'm gone and I can always come and check on them." Seradia said. June rubbed the back of her neck and than let out a small sigh. "Alright fine." She quickly looked away. Seradia smiled as her heart leaped again. "Go gather your things and say your goodbye's, I will be waiting in the Inn." June quickly walked away towards the Inn. Seradia smiled and ran off towards the college.

"You're really going to go?" Nirya asked as she watched Seradia pack. Seradia nodded. "Things will be find without me. I'm not going away for ever." She finished packing her bag and left her room with Nirya right behind her. "You're mad." Nirya said. "Maybe." Seradia smiled at her a bit and than left the Hall of Elements. She said her goodbyes to everyone and left the College meeting June in the Inn. "You ready?" June asked getting up from the chair. "Yes." Seradia nodded with a big smile. "Alright." June left the Inn with Seradia and than the both of them left Winterhold together.

 **END**

* * *

 **YES I KNOW THAT ANCANO DIED IN THE GAME BUT I WANTED HIM TO LIVE IN MY STORY. COMING NEXT IS UNEXPECTED TROUBLES. IT WILL HAVE THE COMPANIONS IN IT ALONG WITH JUNE AND SERADIA. SO BE PATIENT :) I LOVE SEEING ALL OF YOUR COMMENTS, IT MAKES ME HAPPY TO SEE THAT YOU GUYS ARE ENJOYING MY STORIES AND THEY KEEP ME WRITING.**


End file.
